Pacar Sewaan
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Dikarenakan BU alias Butuh Uang, Naruto harus cari tambahan untuk mengisi dompet. "Pacar sewaan?". Saran Kiba mungkin boleh dicoba. Dari pacar sewaan, mungkin jadi pacar betulan. Eh? A SasuNaru story. Don't Like Don't Read! AU. Review jangan lupa. CHAPTER 12! LAST CHAP! KOMPLIT!
1. Coba-Coba

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : BU. Naruto sedang BU alias Butuh Uang. Bagaimana cara supaya dompetnya kembali terisi wahai Dewa? "Pacar sewaan? Apa maksudmu?". "Hanya perlu pura-pura mesra. Kontrak habis, ikatan berakhir. Dapat uang deh…". Mungkinkah saran Kiba boleh dicoba?

A/N : Awas ini BL lho... Jangan salah baca ya! Enjoy minna~

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

Naruto ambruk ke ranjang seketika setelah ia sampai di _flat_ yang ia sewa. Masih berbalut kemeja santai juga celana panjang, tas pun masih menempel di punggung. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak mau bangun. Ia terlalu capek.

"Uh… lapar…" keluhan terdengar dari mulutnya. Naruto melepas tas-nya dan menaruhnya di ranjang. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa ia bangkit mencari stok makanan di lemari.

Kosong. Isi lemarinya tandas. Ia hanya bisa memegangi perut. Uang bulanan kerja sambilan belum mengucur. Uang di dompet—mari kita lihat.

Hanya tersisa koin 10 yen. Kau bercanda? Sepuluh yen? Mau makan apa kamu, Naruto? Beras dua biji?

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Oh Dewa… aku lapar sekali…" Naruto hanya bisa memegangi perut.

Tolong siapapun yang punya uang berlebih. Naruto siap untuk menampungnya dengan senang hati.

* * *

Bayar sewa kamar. Bayar makan pagi siang malam. Bayar diktat kuliah dan segala tetek bengek perkuliahan. Bayar pulsa telepon dan internet. Bayar alat tulis, fotokopi, mencetak. Bayar kas klub berenang.

Setelah dilihat-lihat, "Te-Ternyata… pengeluaranku banyak juga…" Naruto tak sanggup melihat pengeluarannya yang sudah minus. Sumber pendapatannya hanya dari kiriman orang tua dan kerja sambilannya sebagai pramusaji. Ia harus mencari alternatif supaya pendapatannya bertambah.

Pengeluarannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikurangi. Itu saja sudah pas-pasan dan di hemat-hemat. Dan soal klub berenang, ia tidak bisa keluar karena belum lulus.

"Kau butuh uang?" Kiba mengulang kalimat Naruto ketika bertanya perihal menambah uang di dompet. Naruto mengangguk sedih. "Uang ku tiris dan aku sekarat. Pengeluaranku bulan ini entah kenapa banyak sekali. Tolong bantu aku, Kiba…".

Kiba berpikir sejenak bagaimana cara membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan uang itu. Ia sendiri juga mahasiswa perantauan—jadi ia mengerti benar apa yang Naruto rasakan.

Di kepala Kiba mendadak ide melintas. "Begini saja, jadi pacar sewaan bagaimana?" usulnya sama sekali tidak Naruto sangka. "Hah? Pacar sewaan? Maksudmu?". Kiba terkekeh. "Kau hanya perlu pura-pura mesra. Kontrak habis, ikatan berakhir. Lalu, kau bisa dapat uang," jawab Kiba.

Yang benar saja. Apa-apaan pacar sewaan itu? Mesra katanya? Ogah banget.

"Tidak mau," Naruto hendak pergi namun Kiba mencegahnya. "Hei, banyak yang membayar mahal untuk mendapat pacar sewaan. Kisaran yah… 20.000 – 50.000 yen sekali kencan?" jelas Kiba memasang pose berpikir. "Itu pun juga bergantung pada lama kontrak. Makin panjang kontrak mu, tentu saja kau akan mendapat bayaran lebih banyak,".

Demi apa, Dewa? 20.000 yen sekali kencan? Sungguh sayang untuk ditolak.

Tapi… Tolonglah—pacar sewaan? Kerjaan macam apa lagi ini?

Kiba memberikannya selembar kertas. Tertulis situs untuk kencan _online_.

"Uh—aku mau mati saja…".

* * *

Sepulang kerja sambilan, Naruto melangkah masuk ke _flat_ dengan gontai. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Kuliah 5 jam di pagi hari, latihan berenang, lalu kerja sambilan. Mengapa hidupnya harus sulit seperti ini?

Lalu tugas dari si dosen itu, membuatnya ingin mati saja. Naruto bergegas mandi supaya badannya segar kembali. Ia berniat membuat _draft_ dari _paper_ yang dosennya berikan nanti setelah mandi.

Duduk di depan laptop sambil menghela nafas. Menunggu laptop menyala sama sekali tak ada bandingannya dengan menunggu makanan masuk ke perut. Ia benar-benar lapar. Pagi tadi, Naruto tidak sarapan. Untung dengan baik hatinya Kiba mentraktirnya dua porsi ramen—karena Kiba baru dapat rejeki hasil tolong orang. Lalu ia latihan berenang—dan kalian semua pasti tahu kalau berenang itu membuat lapar.

Dan ia tidak mengisi perut setelah latihan hingga seusai kerja sambilan. Tentu saja malam ini ia lapar sekali!

Semua suara-suara perutnya yang berdendang minta diisi ia hiraukan. Segera ia membuka diktat kuliah dan berbagai lembaran kertas dari sang dosen. Ruangan itu begitu hening. Hanya ada suara jari Naruto yang tengah mengetik di laptopnya.

Saat Naruto tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya, mendadak ada pesan masuk lewat ponselnya.

 _From : Kiba_

 _Apa kau sudah mencoba saranku?_

Tolong jangan ingatkan aku untuk mencoba saranmu! Naruto tambah stress. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengetik balasan pada sahabat karibnya itu.

 _To : Kiba_

 _Belum_

Naruto menyingkirkan ponselnya segera setelah ia membalas pesan Kiba dengan satu kata tanpa titik ataupun koma. Kembali ia fokus pada _paper_ -nya, sampai akhirnya ia selesai.

Naruto bersandar ke kursi setelah nyaris sejam ia bungkuk menatap ke laptop. "Akhirnya selesai…." Ia merenggangkan otot tangan juga jarinya setelah beradu dengan _keyboard_ begitu lama.

Mendadak ia teringat SMS Kiba. Mencoba saran dari Kiba? Oh ayolah, pacar sewaan? Apa ia harus benar-beanr mencobanya?

Tapi-tapi-tapi… 20.000 yen seminggu, itu bukan uang yang kecil!

Dari sakunya, Naruto mengeluarkan sobekan kertas bertuliskan alamat situs kencan _online_. "Apa-apaan Kiba itu? Jangan bilang dia juga pengguna pacar sewaan!". Naruto berdecak sebal.

Menghiraukan kalau Kiba seorang pengguna jasa pacar sewaan, Naruto kembali sibuk dengan laptop namun dengan urusan berbeda. Setelah terhubung dengan internet, Naruto mengakses laman web tersebut.

 _Halo! Selamat datang di Rin-Rin Love-Love!_

 _Di tempat ini kamu bisa menyewa pasangan dan disewa menjadi pacar lhoo~ Kyaaa, sangat manis kan?_

Suara imut dengan maskot perempuan animasi muncul segera setelah Naruto membuka laman web yang dimaksud. "Ucapan menjijikan…" umpat Naruto memandangi layar laptop yang kini begitu menyilaukan akan warna merah muda.

 _Di dalam banyak sekali pria-pria tampan yang menunggumu untuk menyewakan diri! Kyaa, ayo bergabung bersama kami!_

"Apa-apaan ini…" Naruto memandang lesu. "Pria tampan katanya? Bagaimana dengan gadis cantik?".

 _Tentu saja kami juga punya banyak gadis cantik yang siap melayanimu! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!_

Naruto berubah semangat. Kalau gadis cantik, aku harus berusaha!

[Klik untuk mendaftar]. [Klik untuk masuk].

Naruto memilih opsi pertama. Ia mengarahkan kursor dan meng-kliknya. Tampilan layar berubah. Yang pertama adalah mengisi biodata dan mencantumkan foto avatar.

 _Nama :_

 _Depan : Uzumaki ; Belakang : Naruto_

 _Usia : 19 tahun_

 _Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki_

 _Pekerjaan : Mahasiswa, Pramusaji (sambilan)_

 _Telepon : +81 534722_

 _Alamat : Jl. Kumo Blok 2, Kota Konoha_

 _Dengan ini, mendaftar sebagai anggota dari Rin-Rin Love-Love!_

Ia mencantumkan foto dirinya yang (menurutnya) paling tampan. Naruto menekan tombol setuju dan kini ia sudah menjadi anggota dari kelompok entah apa itu.

 _Selamat! Kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari kami! Silakan coba langkah pertama mu disini!_

[Menjadi pacar untuk disewa]. [Mencari pacar untuk disewa].

Naruto memilih opsi pertama. Ia harus mendapatkan orang yang mau menyewa jasanya. Mendapatkan orang yang butuh pacar sewaan. Mudah-mudahan ia mendapatkan sosok gadis polos nan kaya! Oh uang datanglah pada papa!

Naruto menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Oh Dewa!

Ternyata ada yang mau memintanya jadi pacar sewaan! Siapakah gerangan orang ini? Apa gadis polos yang banyak uang? Atau gadis berdada besar yang culun? Atau gadis nakal yang suka foya-foya? Naruto tidak tahu dan sangat tidak sabar.

"Ayo kita lihat…". Ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Tampilan layar pun berubah. Bukan hanya tampilan layar, begitu melihat isi pesan tersebut mimik Naruto turut berganti.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo minnaaaa! Ao kembali dengan serial baru nih~

Bukannya tidak ingin menyelesaikan serial sebelumnya, Ao hanya tidak ingin ini mubazir. Itu aja.

Gimana-gimana-gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Biasa aja?

Pokoknya review aja biar makin bagus ceritanya oke?

Makasih yang sudah baca!

AkaiLoveAoi


	2. Mula-Mula

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Akhirnya, Naruto dapat pesanan. Ia disewa, sebagai seorang pacar. Bagaimana reaksinya, menjadi pacar sewaan untuk pertama kali?

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

 _Nama :_

 _Depan : Uchiha ; Belakang : Sasuke_

 _Usia : 25 tahun_

 _Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki_

 _Pekerjaan : Direktur_

 _Telepon : +81 769800_

 _Alamat : Amaterasu Building, Lt. 20 no 202, Kota Konoha_

 _[Terima]. [Tolak]._

Naruto terpaku sejenak. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar! Direktur katanya?! Untuk apa direktur main kencan _online_ seperti ini?

Oh, kau salah fokus Naruto sayang. Lihat apa yang seharusnya membuatmu terkejut.

Naruto itu laki-laki. Dan yang memintanya juga laki-laki. Oh, benar juga. Apa ini kesalahan teknis? Apa ada faktor kesengajaan?

TRING TRING TRING!

Nada dering telepon membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto melihat layar ponsel dan bingung mendapati nomor yang ia tiada kenal. Diangkatnya panggilan itu dan mendapatkan pertanyaan,

" _Hei, mengapa kau tidak segera menerimaku?_ "

Naruto terpenjat kaget. "Ha-ah… Eh—apa…maksud anda? Anda siapa?" Naruto jadi bingung.

" _Kenapa bertanya? Kau hanya harus menekan 'terima'_ ".

Oh jangan-jangan… "I—Ini… Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto gelagapan sambil melirik kearah layar laptopnya.

" _Kau pikir siapa?_ ". Ia terdengar sangat angkuh.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Sepertinya ia salah untuk mengikuti saran Kiba.

"A-Ano… Uchiha-san. Aku ini—laki-laki lho. Bukankah tertulis jelas di biodata itu…?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin berdebat dengan pelanggan pertamanya.

" _Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Lalu?_ ".

Rasanya Naruto ingin membanting ponsel. Tentu saja itu tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Begini… Uchiha-san juga kan… laki-laki. Jadi kupikir… dengan gadis saja ya…?" Naruto akan menolaknya secara halus.

" _Tekan tombol terima apa susahnya?"._ Suara di seberang tampak gusar. Naruto jadi tak enak hati. Ia masih diam berpikir.

" _Hanya sampai aku bisa menunjukkan pada mereka kalau aku baik-baik saja,_ ". Sasuke menyahut setelah Naruto hening.

Naruto memandangi laptop—tepatnya kearah foto avatar yang ada di biodata itu. Bukan pas foto yang seperti di kartu kependudukan. Sasuke menatap kamera dengan pose natural dengan latar belakang gedung-gedung tinggi.

" _Aku bisa membayar berapapun. Tinggal katakan berapa yang kau butuhkan,_ " lagi Sasuke melanjutkan karena sedari tadi Naruto diam saja.

Naruto mengambil nafas untuk bicara. "Kau serius? Berapapun?". Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Baiklah, ia akan melakukan ini. Demi uang-uang itu ia akan berusaha.

" _Kau tidak lihat aku ini apa? Aku bisa melakukan apapun,_ ". Nada sombong terdengar dari Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh, mengalah dan kemudian menekan tombol terima. Laman web berganti dengan lembar kontrak digital.

" _Berapa nominalnya?_ " Sasuke kemudian bertanya melalui ponsel. Naruto memikirkan kira-kira berapa yang seharusnya ia minta untuk menutupi kas-nya yang sudah minus.

"Eung… 70 ribu yen?" taksir Naruto. Itu cukup untuk dua bulan mungkin!

" _70 ribu? Kau yakin tidak mau tambah?_ ". Sasuke bertanya. Naruto bilang tidak. Tapi di kontrak, terketik nominal 100 ribu yen.

"Oi-oi! Itu—itu terlalu banyak!" Naruto mencoba menghapus tapi tidak bisa. Ternyata kontrak hanya bisa di- _edit_ oleh penyewa.

" _Aku tidak tahu masalah ini bisa selesai dalam berapa lama. Sebulan atau dua bulan?_ ".

"Sebulan. Sebulan pasti cukup," jawab Naruto cepat. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama menjalani bisnis aneh ini dengan orang yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Laman kontrak itu kemudian disetujui oleh Naruto—dengan paksaan tentunya.

Dan mulai malam itu,

" _Kita resmi pacaran. Mohon bantuannya ya, Naruto-kun_ ," Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya. Naruto merasa malu. Untung saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Y—Ya… A—ku juga, Uchiha-san," balas Naruto—lemas.

Ia memulai 'karir'-nya sebagai pacar sewaan. Dengan laki-laki, seorang direktur kaya yang mampir ke situs kencan _online._

* * *

Naruto kini duduk di bangku sebuah café yang sepi. Suasana remang dan hening. Pemuda pirang itu tidak sendirian. Dihadapannya duduk seorang laki-laki berkemeja lengan panjang dengan dasi menjuntai. Jas kerja tersampir rapi di lengan kursi.

Keduanya memesan minuman yang berbeda. Bisa di duga dari warnanya, satunya pekat mendekati hitam. Mungkin _Black Coffee_ , milik si pemuda berkemeja. Lalu secangkir lainnya berwarna coklat terang milik si pemuda pirang. Mungkin sejenis _latte._

"Se-sebenarnya, mengapa Uchiha-san memanggilku?" kini si pemuda pirang itu bertanya—membuka pembicaraan. Lawan bicara tengah menyesap kopi hangat dari cangkirnya. TUK. Terdengar bunyi cangkir menyentuh tatakan.

"Hanya ingin bertemu," jawabnya ambigu. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti. Hanya ingin bertemu bukanlah hal yang logis kalau dilakukan tanpa alasan. Kecuali untuk satu hal…

"Aku pacarmu sekarang. Ingin bertemu itu wajar,". Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto. Ah ya… Pacar… tapi sewaan sih. Sedih juga. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk maklum sambil tersenyum canggung.

Naruto merasa kalau ia diperhatikan, tapi tidak mengerti mengapa. "Eung… Uchiha-san—apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto menginterupsi karena Sasuke terus melihatnya intens. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dan berkata, "Kau lebih imut dibanding di foto,".

Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin percaya pada pendengarannya. Imut katanya? _What the hell!_ Kalimat itu sama saja seperti menghinanya. Mana ada yang mau dipuji om-om? Lagian Naruto itu masih lurus!

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi canggung. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia ungkap sebagai bahan bicara. Kehabisan stok secara instan.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," kini Sasuke yang membuka mulut. Naruto menatapnya serius. "Cerita—tentang aku?" ia menunjuk diri dengan telunjuk. Sasuke mengangguk lewat isyarat mata. "Aku penasaran denganmu," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto bingung harus mulai dari mana. Dan sepertinya Sasuke paham. "Kau kuliah kan?" pancingnya. "Eh—oh ya, aku kuliah di Universitas Konoha Jurusan Hukum,". "Lalu, kau juga kerja sambilan—dimana?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Restoran Ramen Ichiraku di ujung jalan Kumo. Tidak setiap hari sih, tapi kalau sedang libur kuliah aku kesana setiap hari," jawab Naruto, mulai menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi pramusaji ya?". "Un! Memang sih, tidak seberapa gajinya. Tapi melihat ramen setiap hari membuatku sedikit lega hehehe…" cengiran lebar khas milik Naruto terpancar saat membicarakan ramen.

Sasuke memandanginya sejenak, lalu menyesap kopi hitam miliknya. Ia berhenti bertanya, Naruto juga berhenti menjawab. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

Naruto sibuk memandangi cairan kopi dan Sasuke bergantian. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi yang ingin ia tahu saat ini adalah, "Uchiha-san… mengapa ingin menyewa pacar?" tanya Naruto. Tentu saja ia ingin tahu. Dan itu diperbolehkan dalam kontrak.

Sasuke terlihat diam sejenak saat Naruto bertanya. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi tak mengerti harus memulai dari mana. "Kalau tidak salah… Uchiha-san bilang 'sampai aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja…'. Apa karena itu?" tanya Naruto—mengingat pembicaraan mereka di telepon tempo hari.

Pemuda pirang itu cukup penasaran. Ia memandangi lawan bicaranya namun terkadang mengalihkan pandangan karena malu akan tatapan Sasuke. "Ya, bisa dibilang," jawab Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ibu dan mantan pacarku kalau aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto diam menyimak.

 _Ibu dan mantan pacarnya?_ Naruto berpikir sejenak, mungkinkah mereka dipaksa untuk menikah? Atau Sasuke yang dicampakan?

Naruto ingin bertanya tapi tidak enak dengan tatapan Sasuke yang berubah. Menjadi datar dan terlihat kosong.

"Uchiha-san?" tegur Naruto pada Sasuke yang mendadak termenung. Sasuke seolah tersadar dan kembali fokus pada Naruto.

Merasa mengagetkan Sasuke, Naruto minta maaf. "Aku ada kegiatan klub setelah ini. Boleh aku... pergi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke meminum kopinya dan kemudian beranjak. "Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke, memakai jas-nya dan menyeret Naruto.

"Eh-ta-tapi..." Naruto ragu-ragu ingin menolak keinginan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke terus menariknya sampai Sasuke membuka mobil dan mendorongnya paksa untuk duduk di jok sebelah supir.

"Uchiha-san, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa naik bis," protes Naruto merasa tidak enak. Sasuke segera menyentil dahi Naruto yang tertutup poni pirang. "AUW!" tentu saja Naruto menjerit sakit.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?". Naruto hanya bisa pongo sambil memegangi keningnya. "Kau punya pacar yang membayarmu untuk menemaninya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu lagi mengeluarkan uang untuk apapun," Sasuke menjawab sambil menyalakan mobil. Mereka kemudian melaju menuju kampus dimana Naruto kuliah.

Saat Naruto turun dari mobil, ia dihampiri oleh teman satu klubnya, Gaara yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Diantar siapa Naru?" Gaara melirik mobil mulus ber-cat hitam mengkilap yang mengantar Naruto. "Oh... i-ini... eung..." Naruto bingung mau jawab apa. Secara, pacar sewaan bukanlah hal elit untuk diungkapkan.

"Pacar-nya," tanpa diminta dan secara mendadak, Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat, membuka kaca jendela dan menyahut.

Naruto menoleh kaget. "U-Uchiha-san!" pekik Naruto berusaha menjitak kepala Sasuke kalau ia mampu. Wajah Naruto memerah malu entah mengapa.

Gaara dilanda kebingungan. "Pacar...?".

Naruto hendak memberi klasifikasi mengenai hubungannya dengan pemuda lain di dalam mobil pada kawannya, Gaara. Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menyahut tanpa persetujuan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. _Jaa_ ," Sasuke kemudian menutup kaca jendela dan pergi berlalu.

Keduanya terpaku di halaman depan kampus. Dengan persoalan yang tentunya berbeda.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Haloo, ketemu lagi~

Ao akan beikin cerita ini sampai beberapa chapter, mungkin maksimal... 5 atau 7?

Nggak pasti sih hehe

Gimana? Perlu dilanjutin?

Jangan lupa review ya!

AkaiLoveAoi


	3. Gara-Gara

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Kepergok punya pacar, Naruto mendapat kejutan yang sangat membuat berdebar. Bisnis pacar sewaan memang sangat di luar nalar.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Jadi… kau punya pacar?" Gaara bertanya setelah keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat—setelah Sasuke melaju pergi. Naruto memajang mimik bingung. Bukan tidak ingin jujur, ia malu kalau harus bilang yang sebenarnya pada Gaara.

Sudah pacar sewaan, sama pria pula! Naruto malu setengah mati. Sangat ingin ia menutup mulut mengenai hal ini dari siapapun.

Tapi, tatapan Gaara seolah tidak bisa membuatnya bohong. Mungkin lebih baik ia buka-bukaan pada Gaara. Toh, Gaara sudah ia kenal sejak Naruto gabung dengan klub berenang. Naruto rasa ia bisa percaya pada kawan satu klub-nya tersebut.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Setelah klub selesai," Naruto akhirnya menjawab. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin jawaban dari Naruto saat itu juga. Tapi, berhubung Naruto akan menceritakan 'versi lengkap' padanya nanti, Gaara jauh lebih senang—walau ia penasaran setengah hidup.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janji, sehabis mandi Naruto bercerita. Duduk di pinggir kolam renang berdampingan dengan Gaara, dengan hati-hati Naruto bicara. Dan setelah sekian lama…

"Oh, jadi karena kau sedang kesulitan uang?" Gaara akhirnya bisa menangkap kesimpulan perihal pria yang tadi mengantar Naruto. Hatinya lega mendengar penuturan Naruto. Anggukan datang dari Naruto sebagai balasan.

"Kiba yang memberiku ide. Aku iseng mencoba, dan yah… akhirnya pria itu yang menyewaku," jawab Naruto. Gaara menatap Naruto sejenak. "Tapi… apa Naruto suka padanya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto menoleh cepat. "Ha—ah? Su-suka? Maksudmu dengan Uchiha-san?" Naruto berusaha mengkonfirmasi.

Gaara mengangguk. Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng. "Te-Tentu tidak! Dalam kontrak—rasa suka itu dilarang,". Kemudian Gaara terhenyak. Dan lalu Naruto tersentak.

 _Bisa-bisanya kau mengingat isi kontrak bodoh itu, Naruto!_

"Begitukah…?" suara Gaara terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu baru sadar kalau mata Gaara hanya berjarak sejengkal dari matanya. _So close._

Lidah kelu, mulut membisu. Badan Naruto mendadak kaku. Gaara mendekat tanpa ragu. Bibir mereka hendak beradu.

Disaat bibir tengah ingin menyatu, Gaara merasa kalau ia malah mencium buku. Hah…? Buku…?

Sontak saja, Gaara tersadar dan kemudian menengadah. Ia bisa melihat, di belakangnya berdiri sosok pria yang sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi sore—saat Naruto diantar dengan mobil.

"Jangan sentuh apa yang menjadi milik orang lain," terdengar suara dingin darinya. Tatapannya tajam. Buku setebal novel ada di tangan kirinya.

Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke—orang yang menyewanya jadi pacar, memergokinya di kolam bersama Gaara. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke ada di sini?

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. _Inikah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Pacar sewaan Naruto?_

"Kau siapa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada tak kalah dingin. Atmosfer berubah kearah buruk.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa kalau situasi ini berbahaya. Ia harus menyeret salah satunya pergi. Yang mana yang harus ia bawa? Kawannya, Gaara? Atau kliennya, Uchiha itu?

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Pemuda ini milikku. Menjauh darinya," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada angkuh.

 _Dipikir aku barang?!_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata demikian.

"Milikmu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada meremehkan. "Buktikan," tantang Gaara. Sadar akan kalimat Gaara yang terkesan ambigu, Naruto menatapnya ngeri.

"Apa maksu—" Naruto hendak protes tapi Sasuke menyelanya. Bibir Sasuke membungkam mulutnya yang hendak bicara. Setengah sadar Naruto berusaha memahami, sebenarnya… apa yang telah terjadi.

Tangan Sasuke naik ke pipi Naruto lalu turun ke dagu. Dipegangnya dagu itu, dan ia memiringkan kepalanya sendiri. Cukup lama sebelum Sasuke mengakiri apa yang telah ia mulai.

"Sudah mengerti kau bocah?" tatapan Sasuke benar-benar sudah mengintimidasi Gaara. Tangannya merengkuh Naruto yang lemas karena insiden mendadak dari Sasuke.

Mata tenang Gaara mendadak tersirat amarah. Kian berkobar saat Sasuke menyeret Naruto pergi dari hadapannya.

"Cih, menyebalkan," umpatan Gaara terdengar jelas di kolam renang yang telah kosong.

* * *

Walau Sasuke sudah menyeret Naruto ke mobil, pemuda pirang itu sama sekali belum sadar.

Dicium… Dicium…. Dicium… Uchiha-san…. Dicium, Uchi—HAH?

"HAH?!" mendadak teriakan menggelar dalam mobil. Naruto baru kembali ke dunia nyata sesaat setelah ia berpikir bahwa ia berada dalam fantasi paling buruk sepanjang masa. Dicium om-om homo.

"Berisik," suara Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget. "U—Uchiha-san?". Jangan-jangan… jangan bilang… masa'…

Yang tadi bukan mimpi?! "Kalau kau masih berpikir kalau ini adalah mimpi, awas saja," Sasuke berkata seolah ia paham benar apa yang ada di benak Naruto kini.

Seketika pucat pasi-lah wajah Naruto. "Ke-Kenapa—kau me…menci—" Naruto tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Ini terlalu memalukan. Oh, mama papa yang ada di kampung halaman, tolong ampuni anak mu yang telah menjalani hubungan pacar sewaan. Demi uang dan makanan, Naruto sampai harus rela ciuman. Dengan pria yang berstatus direktur perusahaan.

"Tidak usah meributkan ciuman. Kau itu harus professional," dengan nada tenang Sasuke menjawab. Ia menyalakan mobil, lalu meninggalkan kampus.

Ah ya. Benar juga apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia bekerja untuk ini. Hubungan pacar ini ada karena Naruto butuh uang dan Sasuke butuh jasanya. Ia harus bersikap seperti seorang pro, bukan amatiran kampung yang masih perawan. Sasuke telah membayarnya mahal untuk ini.

"Maaf—aku hanya… kaget," Naruto memang sungguh terkejut. Takkan menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menciumnya di depan kawannya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, itu ciuman pertamanya—dengan seorang laki-laki.

Hening melanda dan canggung begitu terasa. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan tempat dimana Naruto tinggal. _Flat_ -nya.

Naruto keluar, ia berdiri di depan pintu kemudi milik Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ , Uchiha-san," Naruto menunduk memberi hormat, menyampaikan terima kasih pada Sasuke. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?" Sasuke membalas dengan kalimat protes.

Alis Naruto terangkat satu, tanda ia tidak paham dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Eng—lalu, kau ingin dipanggil apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian. "Kalau kau seorang pro, kau akan mengerti bagaimana harusnya kau memanggil kekasihmu. _Jaa_ ," Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menutup jendela dan melaju pergi. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

Bingung melanda Naruto seketika. "Ih, dasar om-om!" rutuk Naruto setelah mobil itu menghilang di belokan.

Naru, umurnya masih 25, dan dia bukan om-om. Sasuke tuh tampan!

Eh-Eh-Eh! Pikiran dari mana itu?! Hei, jangan bilang Naruto mulai berpikir kalau Sasuke itu menarik? Ah sudahlah!

"Seorang pro, katanya?" teringat kalau Sasuke menyebut kalau professional adalah orang yang benar ahli dan niat dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu membayar lebih!".

Malam itu, Naruto sibuk _browsing_.

Bagaimana yang disebut seorang pacar profesional?

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo halo minna! Saya sudah update dan kembali~

Senangnya bukan main saudara-saudara #inigakpenting

Oke, pokoknya jangan lupa komen, review, kritik and saran yaa.

Ao akan setia menunggu~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	4. Doki-Doki Part 1

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Disaat kaki bagaikan agar-agar dan hati dengan keras berdebar, Sasuke mengajaknya ketemu mantan pacar. Pria homo ini benar-benar minta digampar.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Hening. Hening. Hening.

Kamar yang Naruto pakai untuk numpang makan, mandi dan tidur itu begitu damai. Tapi, keadaan kamar itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan si empunya kamar, Naruto Uzumaki sang pemuda pirang bermata biru.

Pikirannya kalut, sedari tadi ekspresinya banyak berubah, hatinya begitu berdebar sampai rasanya ia mau mati dan batinnya terus teriak sana-sini.

Sudah dibilang, ia mencari tahu soal 'pacar profesional' demi kerjaan yang sekarang sedang ia jalani. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata, yang namanya professional itu… berbahaya sekali.

"AAAGH! AKU TIDAK KUAT!" Akhirnya Naruto berteriak kencang saking frustasinya. Ia sudah mencapai batas kekuatannya. Ia menyerah.

Naruto menutup laptop dengan kasar—entah sudah mati atau belum. Ia membanting _earphone_ -nya ke meja, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan mengubur diri dalam selimut di ranjang seolah ingin mengasingkan diri dari dunia. Si pirang itu berusaha tidur dan berharap bermimpi indah. Ia menutup mata kuat-kuat.

Tapi tetap saja, isi kepalanya sama sekali tak bisa terpejam malam itu.

Adegan dimana klien-nya—Sasuke menciumnya lagi-lagi terlintas seolah baru terjadi sedetik yang lalu. " _Pemuda ini milikku. Menjauh darinya_ ,". Kalimat Sasuke terngiang di telinga berulang kali layaknya kaset rusak.

Naruto merasakan pipinya panas dan tubuhnya merinding. "Memalukan sekali…" tidak kuat lagi Naruto berpikir—ia menutup wajah dengan tangan. Malu ia pada dunia.

Juga puluhan baris tulisan di _blog_ dan _website_ yang ia telusuri lewat internet—mengenai bagaimana menjadi seorang pacar professional. Terbayang menjadi potongan gambar yang terus tertayang di kepala. Rasanya Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa begitu. Itu terlalu memalukan.

Oh Dewa… haruskah anakmu ini melakukan hal-hal tersebut demi 100 ribu yen?

* * *

Hari itu, Sabtu pagi di kediaman Sasuke. Diketahui bahwa pria 25 tahun ini adalah direktur, bukan begitu?

Wajar, bila hari Sabtu begini ia masih bekerja guna memeriksa perbuatan para anak buahnya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan dengan beberapa map menumpuk di depannya. Ditemani secangkir kopi hangat, ia membuka lembaran-lembaran itu sambil membacanya dengan serius.

Konsentrasinya buyar seketika saat Sasuke mendengar ada nada dering dari ponselnya. Siapa yang berani mengusik Sabtu pagi-nya?

 _Hm… Naruto?_ Sengaja ia mendiamkan—bermaksud untuk mengerjai.

PIK. "Ya?" tapi ujung-ujungnya. Sasuke mengangkatnya juga.

" _…, Ha-Halo?_ " suara seberang tampak takut dan ragu. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti, ini memang Naruto.

"Ada apa menelpon pagi-pagi?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point._

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengar kalimat Naruto. Tapi ia kemudian terkekeh.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto," balas Sasuke senang. Lumayan dapat hiburan pagi-pagi. Dari sang 'pacar' pula.

Naruto hening sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata, " _Uchiha-san… apa… kita bisa keluar hari ini?_ ".

Suara Naruto terdengar malu-malu. Namun Sasuke menganggap itu sangatlah lucu.

"Keluar? Maksudmu kencan?" goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

" _Eng—ya… begitulah…_ " jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Maaf. Pagi ini aku harus kerja," Sasuke seolah bersikap seperti menolak ajakan Naruto. Ia menanti apa yang akan Naruto katakan—walau ia sebenarnya sudah menduga sendiri dalam hatinya.

" _Bagaimana kalau malamnya?_ " ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar. Naruto pasti tetap ingin mengajaknya kencan hari itu.

"Kau mau kemana?". " _Terserah Uchiha-san…_ ".

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir kemana harus ia membawa pacarnya itu untuk kencan.

"Pukul 7, aku tunggu di depan _flat_ -mu. Pakai baju yang bagus," akhirnya Sasuke memberi jawaban.

" _Baiklah… kalau begitu—sampai ketemu…_ ". Naruto memutus sambungannya. Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

Ya ampun, Dewa.

 _Aku menelponnya. Aku mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku mengajaknya kencan. Aku bilang 'sampai ketemu..'. Aku… Aku…_

"AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!" Naruto kembali berteriak sambil membanting bantal. Setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena terhantui peristiwa di kolam renang, pagi-paginya entah dapat angin dari mana, ia mengajak Sasuke kencan pada Sabtu malam.

Apa dia sudah hilang akal? Tapi apa boleh buat. Nanti 100 ribu yen miliknya hilang.

Oke, langkah setahap menuju pacar pro sudah ia lewati. Bahkan Naruto sudah mengajaknya kencan. Itu merupakan tindakan berani, Naruto!

"Oh—ini memalukan…" Naruto pundung di ranjang merutuki tindakannya yang bagaikan—menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Baiklah, tenanglah Naruto. Kau pasti bisa melalui ini! _Ganbatte kudasai ne_!

Oh iya… walau pun ia sudah bisa mengucap selamat pagi dan mengajak Sasuke kencan…

Ada tahap pertama sebagai pacar professional yang belum berhasil ia lalui.

Memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan nama kecilnya. Dengan 'Sasuke'.

* * *

Pukul 7 malam hari Sabtu. Dengan mobil miliknya, Sasuke menjemput Naruto di tempat ia tinggal. Seperti dugaannya, Naruto terlambat. Sasuke memilih menunggu di luar mobil. Berusaha sabar, tapi 10 menit Naruto tidak kunjung muncul.

"Dasar bocah…" Sasuke mulai kesal dan kemudian mengambil ponsel. Ingin jarinya menekan tombol telepon warna hijau, tapi Naruto mendadak terlihat keluar dari _flat_ -nya dengan kemeja lengan panjang digulung juga celana _jenas_. Tas selempang tersampir di bahu kanan. Sasuke batal menelpon.

"Maaf—tadi aku mandi terlalu lama," cengir minta maaf terukir di bibir si pirang. Kekesalan Sasuke mendadak menguap ke udara. Tercetus niat di hati untuk menggoda si pirang sejenak. Hei, ia juga butuh hiburan setelah menunggu 10 menit kan? Bayaran kecil-kecilan pun tidak masalah.

Dari posisi bersender di pintu mobil, Sasuke berdiri tegap dan kemudian mencondongkan badan ke arah Naruto. Menunduk, mendekati wajah si pemuda bermata biru. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai Naruto tidak bisa menghindar.

Sasuke berhenti di perpotongan leher lawan bicaranya. Ia menghirup nafas, meresapi aroma sabun yang menguar dari sana. Seperti wangi bunga musim panas—atau jeruk yang segar? Sasuke seketika buta akan rasa.

"Hmm—aku bisa duga itu. Kau wangi," ujar Sasuke—entah sengaja atau tidak membuat suaranya seseksi mungkin di telinga Naruto yang hanya berjarak 2 centi dari bibirnya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto terangkat dan Naruto refleks menjauh. Geli, malu, panas. Sensasinya sangat aneh, dengan nafas Sasuke di lehernya yang terasa begitu dekat.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Naruto memegangi leher. Ia malu sekali. Sungguh malu! Yang di depannya ini adalah om-om homo!

 _Walau om-om homo tapi dia ganteng, Naruto._ Ini ceritanya suara hati Naruto yang paling dalam.

 _PERSETAN DENGAN GANTENG!_ Ini isi pikiran rasionalnya.

 _Lho dia memang tampan tau!_ Ini suara hati si penulis.

 _UUUGHHH!_ Kalau ini? Naruto sama sekali tak bisa kembali berpikir! Otaknya buntu.

Mendadak Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau payah sekali," ujar Sasuke di luar dugaan. Tentu saja Naruto bingung. "Hah? Maksudnya?".

"Berusaha menjadi pro, padahal kau masih bocah," jawab Sasuke. "Mengajakku kencan? Kau hebat juga," puji Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik namun di dalam hati ia memang memuji Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto merengut. Apa tindakannya salah? Tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kliennya itu?

"Uchiha-san tidak suka?" Naruto akan mengubur diri kalau Sasuke bilang iya. Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan Dewa, dan sekarang di depan Sasuke. Malunya dobel. Lebih baik ia pindah ke dimensi lain kalau begitu!

Curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke, Naruto menangkap pandangan yang sulit ia mengerti.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku suka," kalimat Sasuke seolah membuat waktu berjalan lambat. Dengan nada ringan dan seulas senyum tipis Sasuke berkata.

Aneh. Ini sungguh aneh.

Mengapa Naruto harus berdebar mendengar kalimat tadi? Mengapa kakinya mendadak lemas seperti jeli? Mengapa… mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan walau hanya sekali?

"Hoi," suara Sasuke mengubah segala fantasi Naruto. Kembali ke realita nyata.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kita makan saja. Aku lapar," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Naruto—masih tanpa bicara, masuk ke mobil. Tak lama, mobil melaju menuju tempat yang Naruto tak tahu.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke tiba di sebuah gedung. Sasuke segera masuk ke _basement_ untuk mencari parkir.

Naruto entah harus bersyukur atau apa sekarang. Tapi—makan di atas gedung berlantai lebih dari 20? Bukankah itu namanya cari mati?

"U-Uchiha-san, untuk apa kita kemari?" Naruto bertanya karena ia ragu tempat dimana mereka akan makan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi," jawab Sasuke. Ia telah selesai memarkir mobil. Kemudian keluar dan disusul Naruto.

"Makan di sini? Bagaimana kalau di tem—" bicaranya di sela oleh jari Sasuke. Telunjuk pucat milik pria 25 tahun itu menempel di bibir Naruto. "Tempatnya terserah padaku kan?" Sasuke seolah punya segudang alasan untuk memaksa Naruto. Dan Naruto pasrah saja saat Sasuke menggandengnya ke _lift_.

"Uchiha-san…" Naruto memanggilnya saat di _lift._ Sasuke menoleh dan memajang mimik _Ya?_. "Sepertinya—baju ku kurang pantas kalau hanya seperti ini," ia memandangi kemeja kasual dan _jeans_ biru yang nyaris belel karena ia pakai juga untuk kuliah. Ia membandingkan dengan Sasuke yang memakai kemeja formal dan celana kerja abu-abu—dengan jas namun tidak dipakainya.

"Tak akan ada yang peduli dengan bajumu. Tidak usah khawatir," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. Sejenak Naruto merasa tenang tapi kemudian kembali gusar.

Hening begitu terasa di _lift_. Waktu juga berjalan lama. Wajar saja, ternyata mereka naik ke puncak gedung.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di lantai—entah berapa. Naruto keluar dan bernafas lega. Berlama-lama di kotak itu dan parahnya lagi—hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, sedikit membuatnya berdebar.

Hei, apa kalian merasa di sini terlalu banyak kata berdebar? Aduh maaf ya.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, tempat makan itu memang luar biasa. Di puncak gedung, beratapkan langit dan bertabur bintang. Lampu taman terkesan redup dan memberi kesan romantis. Hanya ada sedikit orang di sana dan itu memberi sedikit privasi.

Pemandangan yang tersuguh juga tak main-main. Gedung yang menjulang, kelap-kelip lampu mobil dan warna warni lampu jalanan.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke sudah memesan tempat tadi pagi. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Ke ujung gedung yang merupakan _spot_ terbaik.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang di depannya ada seorang wanita. Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sasuke karena ingin memberikan privasi lebih pada si wanita.

Eh tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Wa—Wanita kau bilang?

"Kau terlambat Sasuke. Ini sudah jam setengah 8. Membiarkan wanita menunggu bukanlah hal yang baik," ujar wanita berbalut gaun merah marun itu.

Siapa wanita cantik ini? Dan mengapa Sasuke duduk satu meja dengannya?

"Biar saja," Sasuke menanggapi dingin. Ia memanggil pelayan, memesankan minum untuk dirinya dan Naruto. 2 kopi beda jenis.

Naruto bisa melihat kalau mata wanita itu terus melirik-nya. Dari atas. Sampai bawah. Ke atas lagi. Naruto merasa sedang ditelanjangi.

"Jadi—mana pacar barumu?" wanita itu bertanya setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. Sasuke masih diam. "Kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan bawa pacarmu. Mengapa malah membawa rekanmu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan mimik penasaran.

Naruto terpenjat. _Pacar katanya? Gawat!_

Sasuke melipat tangannya di meja. "Dia bukan temanku," tuturnya pelan. Ia menatap wanita itu lekat. Terlihat jelas kalau wanita itu keheranan akan jawaban Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan intens. "Naruto adalah kekasihku," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi belum selesai.

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik keheningan terjadi di meja itu.

Sasuke diam. Wanita itu melotot. Naruto, kalau bisa sih terjun bebas aja.

"Oh ya..." dengan nada menggantung Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

"Naruto, wanita ini adalah Haruno Sakura…" kembali Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

.

.

"….Mantan pacarku,".

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Halo halo semuanyaaaa!

Gimana gimana? Greget? Bikin kesel? Sangat aneh dan ancur banget?

Pokoknya ntar komen aja di review ya mas-mas dan mbak-mbak!

Makasih sudah baca~

AkaiLoveAoi


	5. Doki-Doki Part 2

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Saat harus menunjukkan mereka beneran pacaran, Naruto memberikan Sasuke sebuah tindakan yang membuat direktur itu tercengang. " _Lumayan,_ " katanya.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

* * *

"Naruto, wanita ini adalah Haruno Sakura…" kembali Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

.

.

"….Mantan pacarku,".

Mantan… pacar… Sasuke…? Wanita cantik ini?! Kita nggak salah meja?

"Halo, aku Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku_ ," wanita itu tersenyum. Gemetar. Naruto menyambut tangan si wanita dengan gemetar layaknya dilanda gempa bumi sendirian. Rasanya Naruto ingin lompat dari sana sekarang juga!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mimik cemas. Dengan senyum gugup Naruto mengangguk. Tenanglah Naruto! Profesional!

Seketika, Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Hal yang Sasuke sampaikan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ibu dan mantan pacarku kalau aku baik-baik saja,"_

Mungkinkah, ini maksud Sasuke menyewanya? Tapi kok nggak bilang-bilang mau ketemu mantan pacarnya? Naruto kan belum siap lahir batin! Ajakan kencan malah berbuah ketemu mantan!

"Hee—jadi ini pacar baru mu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat. Setelahnya, Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Imutnya!". Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, tapi Naruto tetap kesal mendengarnya walau itu keluar dari mulut seorang wanita cantik. "Kau pasti masih sekolah kan? SMA ya?" tebak Sakura. Yah memang sih—dia masih menuntut ilmu. Tapi jenjangnya keliru tuh.

"Maaf, saya sudah kuliah tingkat akhir," ralat Naruto dengan sopan. Ia menggaruk tengkuk akibat kegugupan luar binasa yang sudah merenggut sebagian kendali tubuhnya. "Oh begitu—maaf ya," Sakura tersenyum malu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi—bagaimana ceritanya, bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke? Yah—dia itu kan sangat sibuk sampai tidak pernah memperhatikan yang namanya orang lain," Sakura melempar sindiran pada lawan bicara yang kini tengah diam dengan aura kesal. Naruto terpenjat dan berusaha mencari alternatif jawaban.

Kalau jawaban yang jujur kan : _Ketemu di situs kencan online_. Tapi, itu bukan jawaban benar! Pamor Sasuke pasti jatuh di depan wanita ini dengan jawaban seperti itu, Naruto sangat yakin! Makanya—dengan mata memohon layaknya anjing minta dipungut ia menatap si klien alias Sasuke.

 _TOLONG JAWAB ITU! TERSERAH MAU JUJUR, BOHONG, GAK PEDULI!_ Naruto berusaha telepati. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Sasuke cukup mengerti. Dan sejujurnya, tak perlu pakai ilmu telepati segala dan tatapan begituan, niatnya juga sudah mau bohong dari awal. "Restoran Ramen Ichiraku," asal bicara saja dia. Lihai sekali lidah Sasuke berkelit.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. _Kenapa itu kedai harus diseret juga dalam kebohongan? Oh ramen kebanggaanku!_ Pemuda pirang itu mengutuk Sasuke membawa-bawa ramen pujaan.

Tapi, melihat reaksi Sakura yang sepertinya tidak begitu mencurigakan—maksudnya tidak bisa mengendus titik kebohongan, Naruto bisa sedikit lega. Untunglah cewek ini tidak tahu mengenai kedai itu. Iyalah, wanita seperti ini mana doyan ramen?

"Oh—Ramen Ichiraku Jalan Kumo ya?" celetuknya setelah diam beberapa saat. _DIA TAHU!_ Batin Naruto berteriak ngeri. Perkiraannya meleset parah. "Kita sering kesana kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi. Pria itu meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya.

"Ya," ia membalasnya singkat. "Tapi—kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat dia ya?" kembali Sakura bertanya. _AKU JUGA NGGAK PERNAH LIHAT KALIAN!_ Naruto membatin nelangsa. Sakura menatap Naruto minta jawaban. Dan Naruto juga melirik Sasuke minta bantuan.

Yang apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

"Mana mungkin kau melihatnya? Di matamu kan hanya ada Itachi,". Sumpah, Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menjawab demikian. Kalau diukur memakai tingkat kepedasan, itu mungkin level teratas. Lagi pula, siapa tokoh baru yang ia bawa-bawa? Itachi…? Siapa dia?

Seketika, suasana berganti tema. Dari ceria mendadak senyap tanpa suara. Naruto melirik Sakura yang diam saja. Sasuke juga tidak lagi bicara.

Tunggu dulu… Naruto sedang berpikir apa sebenarnya yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya? Mengapa Sasuke bisa setenang telaga dalam menghadapi mantannya? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah depresi dan putus asa? Atau, mungkinkah Sasuke lebih dewasa dari usianya? Atau ia hanya memajang topeng 'aku baik-baik saja'?

Dan kalau memang pertanyaan yang terakhir itu benar adanya… Kenapa—kenapa direktur yang putus cinta itu menyewanya untuk menunjukkan pada Sakura, bahwa ia baik-baik saja?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" akhirnya suara Sasuke memecah keheningan meja itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Sakura. Sebelum menjawab, wanita itu menyesap teh miliknya. "Itachi bilang minggu depan," jawab Sakura.

"Kau harus datang ya, Sasuke! Kau juga—maaf, tadi siapa namamu?" wanita itu berbalik memandang Naruto. "Oh—Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menjawab kaget karena mendadak ditanya. "Ah ya, Naruto. Kau harus datang ya, ke pernikahan ku dengan Itachi minggu depan!".

"Tidak janji," sahut Sasuke dingin. Naruto merasakan hawa dingin saat Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata itu. Sedikit banyak Naruto paham. Memangnya kau mau datang ke pernikahan mantan pacarmu? Naruto sendiri juga ogah.

"Hah? Tidak janji? Kau tidak mungkin tidak datang ke pernikahan kakakmu sendiri kan?" lanjut wanita itu. _Kakak._ Jadi—Itachi itu kakak-nya Sasuke? Naruto melirik kliennya. Ia bertanya, "Uchiha-san, kakakmu itu… Itachi-san?". Supaya Naruto tidak salah paham, lebih baik ia bertanya.

Perlu 3 detik supaya Sasuke mengangguk. Ia juga tak berucap sepatah kata pun untuk mempertegas kalimatnya. Naruto bingung.

"Ara? Mengapa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarga? Kau kan pacar-nya," timpal Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh horor. _DIA INI…!_

"Ah—aku… hanya malu hehe," Naruto mencari alasan. Itu jujur, sumpah. Memanggil klien sebagai 'pacar' dengan nama kecilnya itu (menurutnya) tidak sopan dan memalukan.

"Eh—tapi kau pacarnya kan?" lagi-lagi Sakura menekankan kata pacar. Lama-lama, Naruto _eneg_ mendengar kata pacar. Sudah _gumoh_ telinganya. "Atau jangan-jangan bukan?". Nah. Kalimat satu ini agak menyebalkan.

Oh Dewa. Sebegitu mudahkah hubungan palsu ini terbongkar di depan target yang ditujukan? Padahal sudah susah payah begadang, hingga bahkan ciuman! Masa' harus gagal di tengah jalan?

Lagi-lagi, Naruto menatap Sasuke minta bantuan. _Menyusahkan._ Tatapan Sasuke seolah berkata demikian. Dari dirinya terdengar helaan.

Lengan terangkat, merangkul Naruto untuk dekat padanya. Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya diantara helaian rambut si pirang. Ia mengelusnya, membelainya, meremasnya.

"Naruto kekasihku," ia menegaskan. Menatap Sakura dengan mata tegas. Lalu gentian menatap Naruto. Sorot matanya berganti menjadi tenang. "Iya kan?" lagi-lagi, pria berstatus direktur itu berkata. Naruto tidak punya jawaban selain, "I-Iya, tentu saja. Uchiha-san kekasihku,".

Ia mengatakannya dengan hati ingin meledak. Ia menundukkan pandangan dari kedua orang yang semeja dengannya. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu masih menatapnya curiga. _Baiklah Nona, agar kau percaya, lihat aku!_

Berguru pada internet, Naruto akan melakukan langkah yang bisa membuat orang percaya kalau kau dan pasanganmu benar-benar pacaran. _Lihatlah profesionalitasku ini!_

CUP. Insiden itu tak berlangsung lebih dari 5 detik. Kecupan singkat Naruto berikan kepada Sasuke. Tepat di bibir—dan tanpa diminta. "Aku mencintainya,". Dan ditambah dengan tiga kalimat paling sakral bagi sihir. Membuat semua orang percaya bahwa itu memang benar. Bukan perasaan bohongan. Apalagi mainan.

Kalimat dan tindakan penegasan yang Naruto lakukan membuat Sasuke sedikit tercengang. Tapi Naruto malah kembali menundukkan pandangan. "Hei," tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu pemuda yang menjadi pacar sewaannya itu. Perbuatannya membuat Naruto mau tak mau memandang Sasuke.

Naruto yakin betul kalau warna merah sudah jadi riasan pipi. Wajahnya panas bukan main.

"Lumayan," dengan senyum miring tipis bagai iblis Sasuke berkata. Entah senyum itu dibuat-buat sengaja—dengan maksud membuat Naruto terpesona. Atau memang reaksi alaminya? Tau deh.

"Nanti lagi ya," ternyata kata yang tadi masih ada lanjutannya. _APA-APAAN SI HOMO INI?_ Naruto protes dalam hati. Tentu aja! _Lagi? Ogah bener!_ "MESUM!" Naruto memekik kecil akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi mengapa Naruto berteriak demikian. Sasuke malah tertawa sambil mengelus puncak rambut Naruto.

Hei, jangan lupa. Masih ada satu orang lagi di meja. Mengapa seolah dunia milik berdua? Sedari tadi, Sakura merasa seolah ia sedang menonton pemutaran _Drama CD Extra : Boys Love Collection_ perdana yang baru keluar dari agensinya. Apa ini? Mesra-mersaan di depannya segala?

Setelah Sakura berpikiran demikian, mendadak ada bunyi ponsel berdering. Punya Sasuke ternyata. "Maaf, tunggu sebentar," Sasuke mengangkat telepon agak jauh dari meja.

Tinggal Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk semeja. Tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa, Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Kau tahu," Sakura berusaha untuk membuka percakapan. Naruto mulai memperhatikan. "Aku dan Sasuke—sebenarnya… aku bukanlah mantan pacarnya,". Hah? Maksud wanita ini—apa? "Kami tidak pernah pacaran,". Setelah sekian menit yang terlewat untuk meladeni si wanita, ternyata dia bukanlah mantan pacarnya? Ini penipuan bukan sih?

"Aku dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak kecil. Begitu juga dengan Itachi," ia mulai bercerita. Naruto mendengarkan dengan jeli supaya tak ada yang terlewat. "Sejak dulu aku memang menyukai Itachi. Sebaliknya juga begitu. Aku tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan bilang kalau ia menyukaiku,".

"Yah—tentu saja aku menepis perasaannya dengan rasa tidak enak. Kau paham kan?" tanyanya minta persetujuan. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Tapi untunglah ia mengerti. Walau aku sudah menolakya, kami tetap bersahabat seperti dulu. Tadi pagi ia menelpon ku. Katanya ia sudah mendapat pacar baru. Aku sih tidak menyangka kalau dia akan membawa orang seperti mu," ia tersenyum. Wanita ini… kenapa masih bisa tersenyum begitu? Naruto tertegun.

"Aku lega, Sasuke sudah bisa melupakanku. Aku selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali melihatnya murung,". "Tapi aku senang sekarang, ia sudah tersenyum saat bersamamu,". Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Terasa tergelitik, ingin menangis juga malu.

"Biarlah ia menganggapku mantan atau sahabat, atau apapun…" lagi, wanita itu menambahkan. Naruto tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa. "Yang penting sekarang, aku titip Sasuke ya, Naruto?" kata wanita itu.

 _HEH? Aku… aku dititipi? Si om-om itu?_ Mata Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk menelpon.

"Bilang pada Sasuke aku pamit duluan. Aku ada urusan. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya, Naruto. _Jaa_ ," dan mendadak saja, senyuman itu hilang. Wanita itu keluar dari restoran. Dan Sasuke kembali ke meja tak lama kemudian.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Dia pulang," jawab Naruto seadanya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian berdiri lagi. "U-Uchiha-san? Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Ia bingung karena ia diseret Sasuke juga.

Direktur itu menoleh. "Rumahmu,".

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Hufff... selesai juga bikin chapter 5!

Chapter ini mengalami banyak sekali perombakan karena Ao memikirkan cerita yang agak lain tapi tetap sederhana #nggakngerti? #lupakan

Nah, jadilah seperti ini. Ini mungkin juga belum bagus sih

Nyebelin ya? Bikin penasaran? Apa malah harus dibuang?

Yaudah, komen aja ya di review para pembaca! Ao selalu nunggu lo~~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	6. Malu-Malu

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Sebenarnya, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan di rumah Naruto? Hah, apa? Tidur bareng? Yang bener ah!

A/N : Ao hanya memperingatkan, ada adegan ambigu minta digampar. Serius deh. Kalau gitu, enjoy reading minna!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura yang ternyata bukan mantan pacar Sasuke, keheningan benar-benar terjadi di mobil Sasuke. Di perjalanan menuju tempat dimana Naruto tinggal terasa panjang karena tak ada percakapan yang diangkat.

Karena tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, Naruto bertanya, "Uchiha-san, bisakah kita mampir ke minimarket dulu?". "Untuk?" sahut Sasuke singkat. "Kita kan tadi belum makan. Aku lapar," jawab Naruto. Niatnya mau makan di restoran sambil kencan, malah ujung-ujungnya makan di rumah dengan makanan instan! Pakai acara ketemu (yang ternyata bukan) mantan pula!

Dengan mata melirik jendela, Naruto kembali bicara, "U-Uchiha-san juga pasti lapar kan?". Sasuke melirik lewat ekor matanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Itu sudah pasti,".

Mereka berhenti di salah satu minimarket yang Naruto beritahu. "Ini uangnya," Sasuke memberikan dua lembar 1000 yen. "Uchiha-san mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto sebelum turun dari mobil. "Paket bento—yang ada tomatnya," jawabnya aneh.

"Hah?". "Kalau tidak ada, samakan saja dengan punyamu," jawab Sasuke cepat. Karena tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan si klien, Naruto menyegerakan diri untuk masuk dan belanja.

Ia langsung menuju ke rak bento 'tinggal pilih'. "Tomat ya…" ia melirik isi bento satu persatu. Di pikirannya melintas, mungkinkah Sasuke suka tomat?

"Totalnya jadi 1040 yen," ucap si kasir saat Naruto menyerahkan apa saja yang ia beli. Ia memberikan uang yang tadi Sasuke kasih. "Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih,".

Naruto lekas masuk kembali ke mobil. "Maaf, punyamu tidak ada," ucap Naruto begitu duduk di jok mobil milik Sasuke. Ia kembali memakai sabuk pengaman. Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Punyamu seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Em—telur gulung, potongan sosis, jamur," jawabnya. Sasuke terkekeh. "Tidak sehat sama sekali," komentar Sasuke. "Jangan mentertawakanku! Aku tidak suka sayur!" balas Naruto tidak terima. Tapi Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak mau kalah, "Pantas saja kau tidak tinggi,".

 _HAH?_ "Maksudmu aku pendek, begitu?" Naruto merasa tersinggung. Hei, ini memang tinggi rata-rata anak kuliah kan? Dibandingkan dengan Gaara dan Kiba, ia masih lebih tinggi tau!

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," dengan santai Sasuke menjawab. Kekesalan Naruto sudah naik keujung ubun. "Kau kurang tinggi, itu yang aku bilang," ralat Sasuke. "Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi!" sela Naruto tidak suka. Ia langsung merengut, memajang mimik cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Marah?" masih di mobil, Sasuke bertanya. Naruto memilih diam. Keheningan berlanjut hingga mereka parkir di depan _flat_ Naruto. "Masih betah lama-lama di mobil?" sindir Sasuke pada Naruto yang tak memiliki kesadaran diri untuk keluar dan segera masuk ke rumah. "Eh—apa?" rupanya ia hilang fokus.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sudah sampai, Tuan Putri," kembali ia menggunakan kalimat nada seksi, dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto ingin turun dengan segera.

 _HIH!_ "TUAN PUTRI NDAS MU!" kalimat berlogat salah satu suku di Indonesia mendadak keluar dari mulut Naruto. _Kamu ganti kewarganegaraan ya?_ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

Oke, lupakanlah soal pergantian kewarganegaraan. Naruto segera keluar dari mobil. Tangannya menenteng kantung belanja dan ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Sasuke menyusul masih dengan senyum menyebalkan karena berhasil membuat Naruto kesal. Bingung juga dengan hobi Sasuke satu ini. Membuat orang marah kok seneng?

Omong-omong, adegan klise barusan seperti pertengkaran pasutri baru nikah ya, kawan. _By the way_ , pasutri itu pasangan suami istri. Itu singkatan, ngerti? Oke.

Naruto membuka kunci pintu _flat_ -nya. " _Tadaima_ ," ia berucap pelan saat menaruh sepatu sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tempat dimana ia biasa tidur. " _Ojamashimasu_ ," terdengar suara kecil dari Sasuke saat mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto meletakkan kantung berisi bento itu di dapurnya. Ia mencuci tangan, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Maaf ya, karena sendirian jadi aku tidak punya meja. Tidak keberatan, kan, makan di karpet?" tawar Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan masalah," jawabnya datar.

"Perabotanmu sedikit," komentar Sasuke saat melempar pandangan ke segala arah. Dapur, ranjang dan kamar mandi menjadi dalam satu ruangan. Ranjang dengan satu bantal dan satu selimut, meja belajar dengan satu kursi dan rak-rak berisi kertas juga diktat kuliah. Terdapat laptop di meja. Lemari baju dengan satu pintu. Benar-benar tinggal sendirian ya?

"Menghemat pengeluaran," jawabnya realistis. Naruto mengambil dua gelas dari rak piring. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalamnya dan kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. " _Douzo_ —silakan," ujarnya sopan.

Naruto ikut duduk di karpet dan kemudian memberikan Sasuke paket bento miliknya. "Benar-benar tidak ada sayurnya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata. Ia menatap isi bento-nya yang sama persis dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Telur gulung, potongan sosis model gurita, juga jamur tumis dan nasi hangat.

"Ini…" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari kantung belanja itu. Bukan bento milik Naruto, bukan. "Hm?" Sasuke sedikit dibuat penasaran. Dua buah tomat terbungkus rapi dengan label minimarket disodorkan Naruto pada si klien.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi—aku beli saja secara terpisah," Naruto memberikan penjelasan terkait tindakannya tadi. Nada malu-malu terdengar darinya. Ia bahkan mengalihkan wajah.

Sempat _speechless_ , tapi Sasuke kemudian bicara, "Kau memang pengertian. Pacar yang baik," pujinya. Bibir Naruto mengulum menahan senyum.

Masih sedikit noda merah muda di pipinya, Naruto kemudian bangkit. "A-Aku akan mengambilkan mu pisau,". Mungkin untuk menjauhkan wajah memalukannya itu dari Sasuke yang suka mengerjai dirinya. Yah, hal seperti ini bisa saja dijadikan bahan godaan oleh si iblis itu kan?

Setelah Sasuke memotong tomat pemberian Naruto dengan pisau, mereka mulai makan dengan hikmat. Yah—mencoba menikmati malam minggu dengan cara berbeda. Makan bento berdua dengan si dia, di kamarnya pula.

Hening terangkat saat mereka makan. Tapi, mata Naruto senantiasa memandangi pria itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama untuk melihat pria itu. "Tidak bosan memandangiku terus?" mendadak Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto yakin setengah mati kalau Sasuke tidak mengalihkan matanya dari nasi bento itu! "Siapa juga yang—!" Naruto tidak melanjutkan karena terlalu malu. Oho, kepergok ngeliatin om-om homo ya dek?

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau lucu," katanya. Naruto menguncupkan bibir. "Terimakasih atas makanannya," kata Sasuke kemudian. Rupanya, ia sudah selesai makan. Melihat si klien sudah rapi, tentu saja Naruto buru-buru menghabiskannya. Dan tingkah buru-buru itu membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" ia terbatuk saat merasakan ada serpihan makanan yang masuk ke tenggorok. "Pelan-pelan, bodoh," Sasuke berucap datar sambil menyerahkan segelas teh. Naruto meminumnya dengan segera. "Haaah…" ia bernafas lega ketika makanan itu lolos.

"Aku masih disini, kau tidak perlu buru-buru," katanya narsis. Naruto mendadak sebal dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Ia menyelesaikan makannya dan membuang bekas bento itu ke tempat sampah. Dicucinya gelas yang tadi dipakai untuk menuang teh, serta mencuci pisau bekas tomat.

"Hei, boleh aku menginap?" Sasuke bertanya. Dengan pose santai di karpet di memandang si pirang. Naruto menolehkan kepala. "Hah—me-menginap?" ia benar-benar tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya. Apalagi sampai bermalam segala!

BRUGH. Belum menyatakan tanda setuju, Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan diri di ranjang Naruto satu-satunya. "He-Hei! Aku belum bilang boleh!" serunya tidak suka. Ia lekas mengelap tangannya yang basah dan menarik Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Sesekali jangan tidur sendirian," kalimat Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto ingin menaruh kakinya tepat di muka direktur itu. _HIH, APA-APAAN DIA INI!_

"Tidak boleh!" masih tarik-tarikan kemeja dengan Sasuke. Naruto berharap dia pulang setelah sukses membuatnya mencium pria itu. Ia ingin mimpi indah dan tidur dengan tenang malam ini! Kau bisa bayangkan tidur dengan pria seperti ini disampingmu? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan!

"Bahaya menyetir dalam keadaan ngantuk," Sasuke mencari-cari alasan. Masih juga tidak ingin beranjak dari kasur milik Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu kini tengah adu batin antara otak dan suara hatinya.

 _Dengar ya! Kau bukanlah pemuda yang tega membiarkan pria mengantuk menyetir! Dia bisa kecelakaan! Kalau sudah begitu, kamu mau tanggung biaya rumah sakit? Kalau dia meninggal, mau tanggung jawab biaya pemakaman? Hah?_ Suara hati Naruto menceramahi pemuda itu dengan kalimat panjang lebar layaknya monolog sinetron.

 _Tapi, dia masih telihat baik-baik saja! Dia hanya mencari alasan tahu! Sudah usir saja! Kalau dia tidur di sini, kamu mau tidur dimana, Naruto? Kamu sudi seranjang sama dia?_ Pikiran rasional tidak mau kalah untuk melawan suara hati.

 _Heh, dia sudah baik hati bayarin kamu makan dan ngajak kencan lho! Lagian, dia ini klien kamu! Tega bikin dia sakit hati lagi? Titipan Sakura lho. Ingat!_ Suara hati memang banyak omong ya.

Pikiran rasional sudah malas untuk memberi balasan. Iya deh, iya! Iya, suara hati menang!

"Uugh—terserah," Naruto akhirnya melepas cengkraman di kemeja Sasuke tadi. Ia pergi kearah lemari. "Tapi Uchiha-san harus mandi," katanya, melempar handuk pada Sasuke. "Aku akan meminjamkan baju dan celana ganti,".

Dan pria itu tersenyum puas saat memasuki kamar mandi.

Dan Naruto guling-guling sendiri di karpet. "APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!" Ia berteriak, tapi sayang hanya dalam hati saja. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan saking malunya. Membiarkan iblis seperti itu menginap bukanlah hal yang baik! Ia bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Apakah ini bagian dari menjunjung profesionalitas? Entahlah ia tidak tahu!

Setahunya, setelah berguru pada internet… selama tidak ada rasa emosi dan mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain diatas kemauannya sendiri… itu adalah profesionalitas tinggi. Apa tindakan yang ia ambil ini benar?

Terlepas dari benar atau salah, setidaknya ini sudah terjadi dan tak bisa lagi diubah. Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba menghadapi realita dengan menjadi lebih dewasa. Lagipula, apa kata Sasuke juga ada benarnya. Menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk itu bahaya. Lihat, ini sudah mau tengah malam.

Tak lama, Naruto bangkit kemudian mengambil baju di lemari untuk ganti Sasuke.

KREK, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke dengan handuk melilit di pinggang. Bukan suatu kebetulan kan kalau letak lemari baju dan kamar mandi bersebelahan?

Walau Naruto ikut klub berenang yang notabene memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuh kecuali alat genital pria dan wanita, tapi melihat tubuh pria dewasa setelah numpang mandi di rumahnya adalah hal pertama baginya.

Ini memalukan! Tidak bisakah kau lihat kulit pucat itu basah, helaian rambut hitam yang menjuntai ke bawah, kaki kurus dan otot perut nyaris terbentuk?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" kekeh Sasuke saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan. Seperti gadis perawan saja, batin Sasuke geli. "A-Apa katamu?!" mendadak Naruto salah tingkah. Sumpah, kenapa dia jadi seperti perawan amatir begini sih?

"Kalau iri, akui saja," Sasuke benar-benar minta ditendang. "SEMBARANGAN!" Kesal melanda Naruto. Alhasil, pakaian yang tadinya ingin diserahkan baik-baik menjadi terlempar ke udara.

"Tuh, pakai!" Naruto lekas menyambar handuk lain dan menutup kamar mandi dengan keras. Bingung di dapati Sasuke. Tapi ia puas karena berhasil menjahili Naruto lagi.

Naruto dengan cepat melucuti bajunya dan ingin segera membasahi tubuh dengan air. Keran _shower_ dinyalakannya dengan mode paling deras. "Haah…" sambil menahan tubuh di tembok, ia mengeluh.

Gara-gara si Uchiha itu, jantungnya berdebar keras sejak kemarin dan ia juga lebih sering marah-marah. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa cepat tua!

Naruto menyudahi acara mandi, dan keluar dengan celana pendek yang tadi ia bawa. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi pinggang! Tidak di depan om-om homo sepertinya!

"Mandinya lama sekali," komentar Sasuke saat Naruto mengeringkan rambut. "Ayo cepat tidur," Sasuke sudah rebahan di kasur Naruto, dengan santai menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya—mengajak Naruto tidur bersamanya. Kok Naruto berasa yang numpang tidur sih?

Lekas ia menaruh handuk itu di kursi belajar, menghampiri Sasuke di tempat tidur miliknya. "Kenapa Uchiha-san tidak pulang saja sih?" Naruto mengeluhkan keputusan yang ia ambil sendiri. "Kau dan aku tidur sendirian. Jadi, mengapa tidak bersama saja?" balas Sasuke santai.

Naruto mengalah dan kemudian tidur di samping Sasuke. Dalam satu ranjang, satu bantal, dan satu selimut. _UUGHH, INI MEMALUKAN!_ Ia masih menyesali keputusannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan seseorang," sepertinya Sasuke hendak memberikan dongeng sebelum tidur. "Terakhir kali, bersama Itachi… saat aku masih SD," katanya.

Naruto penasaran. Ini mungkin momen yang pas untuk bertanya. "Itachi-san itu seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya. Sasuke menoleh, memandang Naruto sebelum ia menjawab. Ia baru sadar kalau jarak ia dan si pirang itu hanya sebatas bahu yang sudah menempel.

"Dia—sempurna," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto pun makin penasaran.

"Selalu ranking teratas saat sekolah, pebisnis handal, baik hati, tampan…". Nada menggantung Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

"Dan yang paling penting… ia memenangkan hati Sakura,". Ah… inilah yang membuat pria muda ini patah hati. Dilihat bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke itu manusia. Dia masih punya yang namanya perasaan.

"Aku selalu kalah darinya, sejak dulu. Makanya lebih baik menyerah saja," ia mengakhiri kisah pengantar tidur malam itu. Naruto merenung, terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Di dalam selimut, mendadak Naruto merubah posisi. Sasuke tidak menduga kalau ia akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak kaget, ia mendadak direngkuh oleh si pirang itu. Dia tidak bicara. Hanya mempererat pelukannya ke leher si Uchiha.

"Kau mencoba menghiburku?" tebak Sasuke asal. Kemudian ia balas mendekap. Di dalam selimut, ia menarik si pirang untuk lebih dekat lagi.

Naruto mengubur wajah di depan dada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala di helaian halus rambut Naruto.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing soal tindakannya ini. Ia hanya beranggapan… Sasuke pasti butuh perhatian. Sasuke pasti sangat kesakitan. Sasuke… tidak bisa didiamkan.

Menurut internet, pelukan adalah tindakan terbaik untuk melepas emosi bersama orang lain. Dengan begini, Naruto berharap Sasuke bisa sedikit lega.

"Aku senang, kau pengertian sekali," ujar Sasuke, sambil mengelus punggung Naruto pelan. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga mimpi datang menjemput mereka berdua.

* * *

Pagi telah datang, mengembalikan mimpi kepada kenyataan. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan ia tidak begitu ingat telah mimpi apa semalam. Yang ia ingat—ia tidur dengan Sasuke—pria yang menjadi pacar sewaannya.

Eh, tunggu. Ia tidur bersama…? Kita tidak melakukan apapun kan?! Naruto membatin ngeri sambil meraba-raba tubuh. Untunglah pakaiannya masih lengkap dan melekat pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ia boleh bernafas lega.

Naruto menyibak selimut dan merapikannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, kemana Sasuke? Apa dia sudah pergi?

TRING TRING! Suara pesan masuk datang ke ponselnya.

Naruto menghampiri ponsel yang tergeletak di meja, dan kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk. _U-Uchiha-san?_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Tadi aku pinjam lagi kamar mandimu. Pakaian semalam ada di kamar mandi. Lain kali, jangan bosan meminjamkan ranjang dan memberikan pelukan untukku._

 _Sasuke._

Kalau Naruto tidak sayang uang, ia akan membanting ponsel sekarang juga. Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke tadi membuatnya ingin muntah tujuh ember. Duh, Dewa. Mengapa aku mengenal orang macam dia sih?

Naruto kembali memandang ponselnya. Oh, rupanya masih ada pesan tambahan.

 _P.S_ : _Lihat meja belajarmu._

Berhasil ia dibuat penasaran, Naruto menghampiri meja belajarnya. Matanya menemukan amplop.

 _Uang kah?_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto membukanya dengan gerakan dramatis. Pelan-pelan… dan ia hanya menemukan dua lembar kertas. "Apa-apaan dia ini!" kesal sudah keburu membakar kepala.

Ia mengeluarkan kertas itu dan kemudian membacanya.

 _Aku akan melunasi setengahnya nanti, setelah aku membawamu pada ibuku_.

 _Sasuke_

Naruto kembali bingung. Apa maksudnya melunasi setengahnya?

Dilihatnya kertas yang satunya. Oh Dewa. I-Ini… baru pertama kalinya ia melihat ini!

"C-C-Ce-Ce-Ce-Cek…?" padahal hanya tiga huruf tapi menyebutkannya sulit sampai enam kali. I-Ini sungguhan? Tidak bohong kan? Jangan-jangan palsu? Tapi, sepertinya ini asli!

Lihat, tertulis nominal 50 ribu yen. Lengkap dengan cap nama Sasuke di bawahnya. Akhirnya, ia punya uang juga dewa! Walau baru setengah dari yang dijanjikan, Naruto sudah senang setengah hidup.

Ia sudah memikirkan banyak hal setelah mencairkan ini nanti. Melunasi utang kas klub berenang, membeli bahan makanan, juga membeli buku-buku untuk kuliah, atau bayar tempat tinggal.

TRING TRING! Kembali ada pesan masuk, dan pengirimnya juga sama seperti tadi.

 _To : Naruto_

 _Oh ya, aku menagih apa yang kemarin aku ucapkan. Rasanya masih sama, lumayan._

Tunggu dulu… apa ini? Menagih apa yang kemarin ia ucapkan? Memangnya Sasuke mengatakan apa? Kilas balik berputar cepat di kepala Naruto, mengingat ucapan apa yang Sasuke maksud.

 _CUP. "Aku mencintainya,". "Hei,". "Lumayan,". "Nanti lagi ya,"._ Oh, masa'…. Jangan bilang…

Dengan kesadaran dibawah standar, ia lekas menutup bibir dengan wajah memerah malu.

"UCHIHA MESUM!" Ia pundung di karpet sambil memegang ponsel erat-erat.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo halo halo para pembaca!

Ao kembali dengan Pacar Sewaan yang ternyata sudah mencapai chap 6! Ao sama sekali tak menyangka! *nangis terharu*

Ini sudah panjang lho! Nyampe 2k words! Aduh, Ao senang sekali *nangis lagi*

Gimana-gimana? Kalau dirasa melenceng dari karakter seharusnya, Ao minta maaf karena Ao juga merasa ini dua tokoh OOC bingits.

Tapi, sampaikan di reviewnya aja yaa, pembaca! Ao selalu nunggu lho~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	7. Main-Main

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Yah, kencan pertama bolehlah tidak berhasil. Yang kedua? Jangan sampai hasilnya nihil!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

* * *

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya di Minggu pagi yang tenang. Jalan sepi membuatnya merasa bebas untuk berkendara, tapi ia tetap waspada dengan rambu di sekitarnya.

Sejenak ia menyadari sesuatu. Setelah numpang tidur di tempat Naruto, ia sedikit merasa—lebih baik?

Senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya kata dunia maya. Tapi setelah mengalaminya sendiri, ternyata—mencari tambatan hati baru memang obat tercepat untuk sakit hati.

Ah—ia punya ide bagus untuk hari ini. Bermaksud melaksanakan niatnya itu, ia menepi sebentar dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang ia miliki.

* * *

Setelah paginya diobrak-abrik oleh kliennya sendiri yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria bermarga Uchiha dan bernama Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar seperti sedia kala.

Pria itu sukses membuat mood-nya berputar kearah yang salah. Malu, sebal, sedih, penasaran, ingin meledak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya yang abstrak kali ini.

Ia menghela nafas saat selesai meminum teh sisa semalam. Tidak, bukan pusing karena tidak punya makanan untuk sarapan. Tapi—

 _KENAPA SEKARANG MENELPON SIH?_ Nama Sasuke malah muncul di layar ponsel miliknya. Pria di seberang sana tidak mengerti kalau grafik emosinya sedang naik turun layaknya kontur pegunungan Himalaya di Tibet sana!

Karena terganggu dengan dering telepon yang seolah berteriak ' _ANGKAT KAMPRET GUE CAPEK NYANYI MELULU!'_ , akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menekan tombol hijau, yang berarti menerima panggilan itu.

" _Mengapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?_ " suara Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang sudah numpang tidur semalam itu terdengar dari sana. Sedikit kesal terselip di nada bicaranya.

Naruto ragu ingin menjawab. Ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. "Ng— _gomen_ , Uchiha-san. Aku—baru bangun tidur," ia berbohong untuk kalimat tadi. Yah—secara fakta ia sudah bangun lebih dari 20 menit yang lalu.

Terdengar Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, " _Hari ini kau tidak ada kuliah kan?_ " tanyanya. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. Tentu saja semua orang libur di hari Minggu, Pak Direktur Yang Terhormat!

"Ya, tidak ada," tapi Naruto tetap saja menjawabnya. " _Kalau begitu, kita makan siang di luar_ ,".

 _Kita?_

Heh, tunggu. Apa ini bisa disebut ajakan kencan? Tidak, bukan sama sekali! Ini perintah untuk kencan—tepatnya.

"Makan siang?" Naruto mengkonfirmasi dengan nada tidak yakin. Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan kepada anak kuliahan ini, yakinkah Naruto akan setuju dengan ajakannya? Lagi pula, kemarin kan su—

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 12,_ " ia benar-benar memberi perintah. Sungguh, ajakan kencan ini sama sekali tidak memenuhi asas romantisme!

" _Jangan terlambat_ ," peringat Sasuke lagi—sebagai bumbu pemanis di telepon itu. Naruto bahkan tak sempat menyela perkataan pria tersebut. Baru ingin bicara, tapi nada sambung sudah berbunyi 'TUT TUT TUT'.

Tanda percakapan sudah bubar. "TEME!" umpat Naruto tak tahan.

* * *

Pada dasarnya, Naruto bukan tipe yang mudah menuruti orang yang 'baru' baginya. Tapi, berhubung pria itu alias Sasuke adalah 'pelanggan-nya', maka mau tidak mau ia harus professional.

Ia mandi, lalu memilih baju yang kiranya tidak membuat dirinya malu seperti kemarin—kemeja dan _jeans_ kucel. Tidak lagi.

Tapi yah, berhubung ia anak perantauan yang uangnya saja susah untuk mengisi perut, pakaiannya juga tidak jauh dari yang dulu-dulu.

Kaus oblong jingga dengan _jeans_ hitam yang masih sedikit lebih bagus dibanding yang kemarin menjadi pilihannya. Merasa terlalu polos, Naruto menambahkan jaket ber - _hoodie_ yang sudah menemaninya menahan dingin dan menerobos hujan selama setahun ini.

Pukul 11.55, ia mengunci _flat_ nya kemudian turun untuk menunggu Sasuke di depan. Yah, ia mengerti kalau ini jam-jam matahari sedang di puncaknya. Yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa Sasuke memilih waktu seperti ini? Panas sekali wahai Dewa!

Untunglah Dewa masih cukup sayang padanya sehingga mendatangkan Sasuke tidak lama setelah ia berdiri di depan _flat_ -nya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," bukannya mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk, pria itu hanya membuka jendela dan malah menggodanya.

Wajah Naruto tak terdefinisi lagi ekspresinya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh. "Haruskah aku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukmu, Tuan Putri?". Tolong jangan ulangi drama yang ada di cerita sebelumnya itu! Tidak terima kasih!

Geram, Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil yang nyatanya memang tidak dikunci. Naruto bernafas lega karena pendingin udara membuat keringatnya menguap seketika. Ia lantas memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak usah cemberut begitu," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan saat mobil mulai melaju. "Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto memang kesal, tapi ia berusaha menanggapi, "Ini bukan kencan sama sekali," balasnya. Sasuke terkekeh. Naruto membuang muka ke jendela. Mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menghentikan mobilnya, Naruto memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Heh… kok terasa tidak asing ya?

Sebelum Naruto meneliti lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah turun dan Naruto pun mengikuti. Lha… ini kan?

 _KEDAI PAMAN TEUCHI?!_ Ampun, mau makan siang di warung ramen saja harus pakai baju seperti ini? Dan lagi, untuk apa naik mobil ke sana kalau Naruto biasa menempuh tempat kerja sambilannya itu dengan jalan kaki?

"Oh—Naruto! Kau datang untuk membantu?" tak lama setelah masuk, pemilik kedai alias Paman Teuchi menyahut senang. Naruto tersenyum, "Maaf paman, aku kemari sebagai pelanggan," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengambil kursi, "Ramen lengkap satu porsi," ia berkata pada si pelayan perempuan, Ayame yang merupakan cucu—atau anak? dari si pemilik kedai. "Kau mau apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Naruto menoleh, "Kau yang traktir kan?" tanya si pirang memastikan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau itu bodoh ya?" balas Sasuke sengit. Naruto terkekeh. "Ramen jumbo paman! Tambahkan 'naruto' yang banyak!" suara nyaris melengking terdengar dari Naruto. Yang namanya menyebut belahan jiwa—maksudnya ramen, memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah untuk Naruto.

"OK!" paman Terauchi membalas santai. Tangan tuanya dengan lihai meracik mie itu menjadi seporsi ramen yang menggugah selera. Apalagi milik Naruto. Dengan mangkuk besar, kuah merah dan mie yang begitu banyak. Jangan lupakan 'naruto' yang nyaris menggunung dalam satu mangkuk.

" _Itadakkimasu!_ " tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto mengambil sumpit dan menyeruput mie itu tanpa ampun begitu mie itu sampai di hadapannya. Sasuke yang menjadi penonton perdana itu sedikit takjub, tapi ia juga merasa geli. _Lucu_ , katanya dalam hati.

Dengan tenang Sasuke memakan ramennya. Bisa jatuh pamornya bila tersedak oleh untaian mie seperti itu.

"Paman, tambah lagi!" Naruto sudah minta mangkuk kedua sedang Sasuke saja belum mencapai setengah porsi. "Oke!" tentu saja pemilik kedai itu dengan senang hati melayani pekerjanya yang sekarang sedang menjadi pelanggannya.

Saat mangkuk kedunya datang, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempatnya. "Apa kau tidak kekenyangan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit menyeringit melihat mangkuk Naruto.

"Aku berjanji ini mangkuk terakhir!" ia berkata sambil nyengir kuda. Naruto makan dengan khidmat. Sasuke hanya geleng kepala. Ia sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Kini ia hanya sibuk memandangi 'pacar'-nya.

"Mmm! Ramen Teuchi memang paling enak!" Naruto berujar setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk jumbo itu. Dengan menggunakan punggung tangan, Naruto mengelap sisa kuah ramen di bibirnya.

"Sudah kenyang?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia merasa bahan bakarnya sudah terisi penuh. Segera setelah Sasuke membayar, mereka kembali ke mobil dan melaju lagi.

"Huh, kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Ternyata, mobil ini tidak mengarah ke _flat_ -nya. Sasuke masih diam saat Naruto bertanya. Rautnya masih setenang kemarin—malam dimana mereka bertemu Sakura.

"Uchiha-san?" ia kembali bicara tapi Sasuke masih juga bisu. Naruto curi pandang kearah jalanan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Dan semakin jauh dari rumahnya.

Tunggu—bolehkah ia menduga ini adalah percobaan penculikan? _DEWA, AKU DICULIK!_ Batin Naruto sudah teriak ketakutan.

"U-Uchiha-san…? Kita mau kemana? Berhenti—hentikan mobilnya!" Naruto berteriak panik. Ia takut Sasuke membawanya ke tempat asing.

Bagaimana kalau ia dikurung di ruang gelap? Jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin minta tebusan pada orang tuanya di kampung sana? Atau, apa Sasuke mau berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padanya? Demi Dewa yang mendiami Gunung Fuji! Naruto takkan pernah merelakan kesuciannya begitu saja!

"Berisik," Sasuke masih melajukan mobilnya, tidak menggubris teriakan Naruto. "Kau pikir aku mau menculikmu? Jangan bodoh," lanjutnya.

 _HAH? Dia cenayang bukan sih?_ Naruto membatin bingung karena dugaan Naruto berhasil dibaca dengan tepat oleh si Direktur itu.

"Lalu—kita mau kemana?!" saat ia bertanya mau kemana kita, Sasuke kan tidak menjawab. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau mendadak berbagai prasangka muncul di otaknya begitu.

"Mall," jawab Sasuke benar-benar singkat. Naruto mengangkat alis, "Hah? Untuk apa kita kesana?" ia bertanya sengit. Pikirnya, mall hanya tempat untuk menghabiskan uang bukan? Yah—walau ia kelewat sadar jika orang yang menyetir saat ini memang salah satu orang berduit. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berhemat kan?

"Kencan," lagi, hanya satu kata yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Kencan katanya? Apa dia pikir mereka adalah pasangan SMA yang sedang dimabuk cinta? Tapi setelah dipikir, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah memasuki gedung bernama mall itu.

Uangnya bisa habis kalau kesana. Pilihan keduanya, air liurnya yang habis karena hanya bisa memandangi barang dari balik kaca tanpa bisa membelinya.

"Kalau begitu, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Mungkin Naruto punya referensi tempat yang lebih baik dari mall. "Tidak ada. Kita kesana saja," ia akhirnya setuju.

Mall Konoha. Lumayan megah—dan yang pasti dingin. Banyak toko baju, perhiasan, jam tangan, elektronik, restoran, dan masih banyak macamnya karena Naruto tidak yakin bisa menyebutnya satu-satu.

"Silakan," mendadak, ada seseorang yang menyerahkan brosur pada Naruto saat sedang memutari lantai dasar.

 _Kami sedang promo lho! Hanya dengan 1000 yen, kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya di sini! Diskon ini hanya berlangsung hari ini~ Apa yang kalian tunggu?Ayo main!_

Kurang lebih itulah isi dari brosur tersebut. "Wah, Uchiha-san! Lihat, ini—Konoha Game Center!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk brosur yang ternyata dari gerai _arcade_ di dalam mall itu dengan wajah senang.

Sasuke memandangi brosur di tangan si pirang tanpa minat sama sekali. Ia tahu apa itu _arcade_ , ia pernah kesana satu kali saat SMA. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara menikmatnya.

"Uchiha-san, ayo kita kesana…" ia mulai mencari-cari eskalator—atau _lift_ karena tempat itu ada di lantai paling atas. "Tidak mau," Sasuke menolek dengan tegas.

Tentu saja Naruto kecewa berat. "Kenapa? Kiba bilang di tempat ini banyak permainan yang bagus!" serunya tidak terima. "Kita ke tempat lain saja," kata Sasuke lagi.

Ia menarik Naruto untuk pergi. Tapi Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Tidak mau! Aku mau kesana!" rajuknya seperti anak-anak. Ia benar-benar ingin kesana.

Dan Sasuke seperti ibu-ibu. "Tidak,". "Uchiha-san!". "Tidak boleh,". "Kumohon,". Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Uchiha-san~" ia sampai memohon-mohon seperti anak anjing. Ia menarik-narik _sweater_ Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Aku tidak mau," jawabnya tegas. Emosi Naruto sudah memuncak. Alisnya mengkerut sebal.

Melihat ini, Sasuke berpikir dalam diam. Seketika matanya melirik orang-orang yang lewat. Tidak sedikit yang memperhatikan dirinya juga pemuda itu.

Ia akhirnya mengalah. "Terserahlah," ujarnya.

Yes, Naruto menang! Lumayan, traktiran _game_ gratis!

* * *

"Yatta, aku menang lagi!" sorak Naruto bahagia saat ia menang 4 kali berturut-turut dalam lomba balap mobil. "Lihat, siapa yang berkuasa disini?" Naruto berujar sombong dengan nada menjengkelkan. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Jangan senang dulu kau, pirang. Kita bertarung la—". "WOI GANTIAN KAMVRET!" pengunjung lain sudah menyalak-nyalak pada mereka yang sudah memonopoli mesin _game_ itu sejak tadi. Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa. Uchiha itu selalu minta tanding ulang!

Dari pada terkena amuk massa, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih memilih melipir mencari permainan lain yang bisa dijadikan pertandingan seperti tadi.

"Uchiha-san, ayo kita main ini!" ia menunjuk mesin permainan yang berukuran sedikit besar. "Hah?" Sasuke hendak menolak, tapi Naruto sudah menyeretnya untuk duduk.

Yap, permainan ini bertema tembak-tembakan. Kalian duduk di ruangan kecil yang diibaratkan seperti kapal. Tirai dan kaca gelap menutup ruangan itu.

Hanya layar yang terlihat jelas. Keduanya menekan tombol 'mulai'.

Introduksi muncul. Terdapat dialog awal permainan. Kemudian tokoh-tokoh itu berteriak, melihat monster-monster—dan dari sanalah tugas si pemain, menembak para monster yang mendekat.

"Tembak!" Naruto dengan penuh penjiwaan layaknya pemburu menembaki buruannya dengan membabi buta. Ia sangat bersemangat. Dan Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah.

Hingga pada akhirnya…

 _Congratulations! You are win!_

"YATTA!" tanpa sadar, keduanya bersorak dan ber-tos ria sampai-sampai berdiri di ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke! Kau hebat!" ujar Naruto dengan cengir bahagia karena berhasil menang dari permainan yang terkenal sulit itu. Ia memandang Sasuke kagum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum—walau tipis. "Tentu saja," ucapnya. Eh—tunggu.

Apa Sasuke baru saja mendengar nama—Sasuke?

"Sasuke, kenapa?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang mendadak terpaku setelah kemenangan mereka. Lagi, Sasuke mendengarnya.

CHU. Bukan jawaban yang Naruto dapat, malah ciuman yang mendarat. Sasarannya kali ini bukanlah bibir. Tapi kening, setelah direktur itu menyibak poni pirangnya dengan cepat.

Naruto menahan nafas saat Sasuke melakukannya, begitu cepat dan bagaikan kilat. Hanya sekilas, tapi rasanya begitu membekas.

"Akhirnya, kau mengerti bagaimana seharusnya memanggil pelangganmu," ujarnya. Ia mengalihkan wajah, membelakangi Naruto dan lalu keluar segera setelah melakukan hal tadi.

Masih di dalam mesin _game_ itu, Naruto memegang keningnya. Wajahnya panas. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Bagaimana beraninya si Uchiha itu menciumnya, dan bagaimana bisa ia memanggil pria itu dengan nama kecilnya. Dengan 'Sasuke'.

Bukan hanya si pirang yang tengah bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa perlu aku menciumnya?_ Sasuke menggeleng tak mengerti.

Ia tidak tahu kalau warna merah muda sedang menjalar pelan di pipi pucatnya.

Walau memang sudah niatnya untuk mencari tambatan hati baru, tapi... ia tidak tahu kalau efeknya akan sedemikian dahsyat.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

HALO KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DISANA DAN DISINI! #apasih #gaje #capsjebol

Ehehe Ao kembali dengan serial mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto! OTP kesayangan kita! *teriak histeris*

Oke-oke, gimana ini minna-san?

Apa lumayan? Makin gak jelas? Garing ya humornya? OOC banget?

Duh, maaf ya... Ao juga merasa nggak sreg sih, tapi! Ao sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang-matang! Dan beginilah hasilnya!

Maafkan Ao yang lambat sekali dalam hal peng-update-an, karena Ao baru saja sembuh dari Virus WB alias Writers Block.

Jangan lupa review minna-san! Ao selalu menunggu~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	8. Manis-Manis

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Sebut aja bagian ini Kencan Chapter Dua. Pokoknya semuanya ditutup dengan sempurna!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

* * *

Suasana canggung sangat terasa saat mereka berdua keluar dari _game center_ itu. Tepatnya setelah kejadian itu—tolong baca cerita sebelumnya dulu kalau kalian tidak tahu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Silakan Tuan, dilihat-lihat!" suara-suara wanita terdengar dari toko-toko yang berjejer sepanjang lorong. Gadis-gadis bagian penjualan berjaga di luar. Memiliki dua fungsi, penyambut tamu dan perayu pembeli.

Mereka berjalan melewatinya, tapi kemudian Sasuke masuk ke sebuah toko tanpa diminta. "Uchiha-san…?" ia memanggil pria itu dengan marganya lagi—entah apa alasannya. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia mengikuti.

Suara bel pertanda ada pelanggan masuk berdenting pelan di telinga Naruto. Begitu sadar, ia berada diantara manekin-manekin berbalut baju formal. Gaun pendek dan kemeja apik. Semuanya sangat elegan dan indah.

Naruto memandangi sekeliling dengan takjub sampai matanya beradu tatap dengan seorang wanita. Hee… Apa? Wanita…?

Masa'—jangan bilang, kali ini juga sama dengan kemarin? Tidak! Jangan lagi!

Kengerian Naruto bertambah saat wanita yang tadinya adem ayem membaca buku dengan gaya putri kerajaan itu membanting buku tak berdosa tersebut ke meja dan berlari menghampiri mereka—tepatnya mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kabar? _Long time no see_ , ya?" wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan suara genit. Rambut merahnya berkibar laksana bendera dengan kacamata membentengi mata. Bibir bergincu dibuat tersenyum-senyum terpesona seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk terindah ciptaan Dewa yang mendiami Gunung Fuji sana.

Tapi memang dasar Direktur-Uchiha-Teme-Menyebalkan-Sasuke. Dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh wanita itu. _Kejam juga kau Pak Tua!_

 _Hei tunggu dulu, dia baru 25 tahun! Pak Tua dari Hongkong?!_ Suara hati meralat sambil misuh-misuh.

 _Bukan! Dari Amerika!_ Dengan nada nyolot, akal sehat membalas sengit tanpa persetujuan.

 _Nggak usah ikut-ikut! Sana pergi! Monolog ini bagian aku tahu!_ Lagi-lagi, peraduan mereka dimulai dan itu membuat Naruto pusing. Suara hati sangat tidak rela kalau harus berbagi monolog dengan pikiran yang katanya rasional itu.

 _BACOT!_ Otak Naruto sudah tidak bisa menemukan kata sopan untuk mendiamkan suara hati bawel itu.

 _Apa katamu? BACOT? SIALA—_

 _DIAAAAAAAAMMM!_ Teriakan dramatis sumbangan penulis berhasil membuat suara hati bungkam untuk sementara. Dan, ayo kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Si waita itu sadar ada sesuatu—maksudnya seseorang yang mengekori Sasuke. "Ah—siapa si pendek ini?" dan dengan tidak sopannya wanita itu menunjuk Naruto—sosok yang ada di belakang Sasuke, dengan kata terlarang. Dengan 'pendek'. Tak pelak guratan amarah terukir manis di pelipis Naruto.

Sasuke menahan tawa sedangkan Naruto menahan emosi. "—Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke akhirnya menyebutkan si pemuda. "Wanita ini, namanya Karin. Dia itu…" kebiasaan nada menggantung Sasuke masih terbawa-bawa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hati Naruto mau tak mau dibuat _dag-dig-dug-der_ olehnya.

"Designer baju Sasuke!" Karin menyela dengan suara (sok) imut sambil pose (sok) imut juga. Mendengar itu, Naruto dengan (sok) imutnya muntah pelangi di belakang Sasuke yang (sok) _jaim_.

"Jadi—ada apa gerangan direktur muda ini kemari, hm~? Kau rindu padaku ya, Sasuke-kun?" masih menggunakan nada genit, ia bertanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri santai.

"Buatkan anak ini pakaian," tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Karin tadi, ia mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. _So straight to the point_. Mungkinkah Sasuke berpikir kalau bicara juga memakai pulsa sehingga harus hemat? Tidak tahu.

Seketika Naruto menoleh. _Hah? Pakaian apa pula 'tu?_ Ia gagal paham. Lagi-lagi logat daerah dari Indonesia kembali menyelinap ke kalimatnya.

"Buatkan setelan jas. Berikan juga kemeja dan dasinya. Aku tidak peduli warna apa—yang penting, Jum'at depan sudah bisa dipakai," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Tidak ada kata 'tolong' dalam kalimatnya. Jelas ini adalah perintah.

 _Jas? Untuk apa?_

"U-Uchi—" kalimat protes sudah siap terlontar dari ujung lidah, tapi Sasuke dengan kejamnya mendorong Naruto hingga dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda pirang itu harus merasakan dipeluk oleh tante-tante genit ini.

Kuperingatkan kau, bocah pirang! Jangan lupa mandi kembang 7 rupa dengan air dari 7 curug berbeda saat kau sudah pulang nanti! Bisa-bisa ketularan genit, atau tertular doyan memakai gincu tebal. Hih, jangan sampai kau menjadi seperti itu!

"Oh—untuk si pendek ini?" Karin melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya, lalu memegang (baca : mencengkram) bahu Naruto dengan kuat. _Bisa tidak kata 'pendek' nya jangan dipakai?_ Dengan kesal Naruto membatin.

Naruto—masih dengan sangat terpaksa, beradu pandang dengan Karin. Dari balik kacamatanya, dengan sangat kentara Karin memandanginya nafsu. Entah nafsu untuk apa. Membunuh, menelanjangi? Tidak tahu!

Yang jelas, kenyamanan Naruto mendadak turun menjadi 0 persen. Sekarang sudah minus malah!

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada tajam dan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Uzumaki… Naruto," jawab si pirang sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Mengapa—kau datang bersamanya?" sambil bertanya ia menunjuk Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan gaya kelewat santai. Pertanyaan wanita ini aneh.

Kenapa ia datang bersama Sasuke? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Karena aku pacarnya," jawaban itu lolos begitu saja tanpa sempat disaring oleh otaknya yang katanya rasional. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Naruto berasumsi bahwa lidahnya mungkin terpelintir tadi. Ya, pasti begitu!

"Pacar…?" dengan suara datar dan pelan, wanita itu bertanya. Ia makin terlihat mengerikan. Aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dia ini manusia bukan sih? Tingkahnya seperti wanita jadi-jadian gitu!

"Sasuke-kun, dia sungguh-sungguh pacarmu?" kali ini, ia menatap Sasuke dari balik kacamatanya. Dan Sasuke masih menjawab dengan tenang. "Tentu,".

Naruto sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Kalau bukan mendapat pelukan sebagai ucapan selamat, mungkin tendangan yang membuat sekarat.

Tapi… di luar dugaan, wanita itu malah tersenyum-senyum menakutkan dengan wajah kemerah-merahan. Aura kehitaman mendadak lenyap dari balik badan. Rasanya Naruto benar-benar mau pulang ke kampung halaman!

"Uwaaaaa~ Benarkah, benarkah, benarkah? Pacarnya Sasuke-kun?" ia histeris sendirian sambil mengguncang-guncang Naruto dengan tidak manusiawi. Naruto berasa dilanda gempa bumi skala tertinggi.

"Karin, hentikan," Sasuke turun tangan dengan cara mencekal tangan wanita itu. Naruto lantas memegangi kepalanya, ia merasa belum seimbang setelah digoncang sedemikian hebat.

"Kau tidak apa?" gantian, Sasuke yang memegang pundak Naruto. Bocah itu masih terhuyung. "Eng—tidak—kurasa, eh…" kalimatnya saja masih belepotan begitu. Setelah beberapa detik, kesadaran Naruto sudah kembali pada tubuhnya seperti sedia kala.

Setelah menggoncangnya sedemikian rupa, dengan teganya Karin masih memasang senyum _creepy_ di wajahnya. Demi Dewa! Dia pasti bukan wanita!

"Ehehe, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kalian pacaran!" ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia waras tidak sih?

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengukurmu! Tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Karin, mengeluarkan meteran kain dari saku _apron_ toko yang ia pakai. Naruto menggeleng setelah ia meyakini diri kalau ini masih dalam batas kewajaran. Sudahlah, wanita itu memang makhluk unik dan misterius.

Naruto menurut saja saat Karin menyuruhnya mengangkat tangan, berbalik, berdiri tegap, atau melakukan gerakan yang lainnya.

"Yap! Sudah selesai!" ia sudah memindahkan ukuran itu ke _memo_ yang ada di tangannya. "Urusan warna terserah padaku kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sejenak ia melempar pandangan ke etalase toko.

Sasuke melirik-lirik kemeja dan celana kerja. Tidak hanya itu, deretan kaus juga kemeja kasual juga tergantung rapi. Ia mengambil sepotong kemeja motif kotak-kotak, dengan aksen merah, hitam dan abu-abu.

"Oh, kau mau beli baju, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari tingkah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh. Baju yang masih melekat di gantungannya itu lekas Sasuke tempelkan pada tubuh Naruto bagian depan.

Naruto kaget mendadak ditempeli kemeja. Hendak protes tapi tatapan Sasuke membiusnya untuk tetap ditempat. Ekspresi pria itu—ekspresi memilih pakaian, sangat membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus melihat kemana. Ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu—tapi Sasuke menunjukkan mimik ' _tak pernah terjadi apa-apai'._

"Coba ini Naruto," Sasuke memberikan kemeja itu pada pemuda di depannya setelah beberapa detik mencocokkannya. "Eh—coba?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Itu kamar pas nya. Sana," ia menunjuk pintu kayu yang terbuka.

"Oi Karin, aku boleh mencoba ini kan?" Sasuke bicara agak kencang. "Tentu saja!" Karin menyahut semangat. Ia membimbing Naruto menuju kamar pas. Dan dengan langkah terseok, Naruto masuk ke sana dan menguncinya.

Cermin besar menyambutnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mencoba mengikuti apa yang Sasuke mau. Sudahlah, ini akan segera berakhir.

Naruto melucuti baju dan memakai kemeja tersebut. Dan ia keluar dari sana. Sasuke menoleh langsung saat mendengar kunci pintu dibuka.

Kesan pertama : _Keren!_

Kemeja kotak memang sangat cocok bila digulung se siku. Celana Naruto yang hitam—warna netral membuat warna kemeja lebih menonjol. Dan entah kebetulan atau bukan, Naruto memajang wajah (sok) keren miliknya.

"Bagaimana?" ia sedikit bergaya, mengganti-ganti kaki memamerkan sepatunya yang sedikit usang—yah maklum. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengambil baju lain.

"Coba ini,". Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Sudah, sabar saja!

Naruto kembali masuk dan berganti baju. Saat keluar, Sasuke sedikit terpukau.

Kesan kedua : _Lucu—haha—!_

Sasuke ingin tertawa—sungguh. Pakaian yang ia pilih sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai oleh pemuda itu. _Cardigan_ kuning dengan syal hitam kedodoran. Jelas selera yang buruk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa merengut pasrah.

"Ini," Sasuke kembali memberikan potongan pakaian lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto mengambilnya dan kemudian memakainya.

Sekilas tetang keadaan Karin, ia sibuk potret sana-sini. Jiwa maniak kambuh. Tingkat : akut parah sekali.

"Sudah," Naruto keluar dari kamar pas. Kali ini… Sasuke jelas terpaku.

Kesan ketiga : _Ma… ma… n…_

Ya ampun, gengsi sekali Tuan Uchiha ini untuk hanya sekedar berucap manis! Perlu saya bantu eja? M-a, ma. N-i, ni. Tambah S. Manis!

Mungkinkah kinerja otak sang direktur kita melambat dikarenakan ada sesosok makhluk yang merebut perhatian indra pengelihatannya?

Kemeja krem santai dengan _sweater_ coklat tua. Ujung kemeja mengintip di perbatasan celana dan _sweater_. Heh, padahal begitu sederhana. Tapi, mengapa si Uchiha ini begitu terpana? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat mempesona? Atau jangan-jangan ia—terkena virus-virus cinta?

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan Sasuke. Mengedip-ngedip, Sasuke sadar dari acara 'Termenung'. Ia kemudian berdehem dan menarik nafas. "Karin—aku ingin ini, dan itu juga," ia menunjuk busana yang tengah dipakai Naruto, juga kemeja merah tadi.

"SIP!" masih dengan nada semangat, Karin mengepak baju itu setelah Naruto kembali memakai baju lamanya. "Ini dia~" ia menyerahkan kantung kertas yang berisi tiga potong pakaian. Sasuke yang menerimanya, dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Bawakan," katanya memerintah. Dengan nada mutlak ia berkata. Kalau boleh jujur, ini sama sekali tidak memenuhi asas romantisme! Ia hanya jadi manekin percobaan? Oh, terima kasih!

"Sisanya akan ku bayar minggu depan," Sasuke membawa keluar bon pengambilan jas untuk Naruto. Karin melambaikan tangan bahagia. Dan mereka keluar dari sana, toko yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut 'Toko Kematian'. Sangat mempercepat datangnya serangan jantung!

Membawa tentengan dari toko itu, Sasuke turun ke lantai dasar dan masuk ke supermarket. "Temani aku belanja," katanya memerintah. Sungguh, mereka itu mau kencan atau apa? Naruto berasa pembantu, mengikuti majikan sambil membawa tentengan.

Sasuke mengambil keranjang, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka berjalan melalui berbagai rak.

Pertama, rak kosmetik.

Sebentar, sepertinya tiada guna untuk mereka lewat sini bukan? Tapi diluar dugaan, Sasuke malah menghampiri SPG setempat dan bertanya padanya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati dia melayani, dan dengan berat hati Naruto menemani. "Cari apa tuan?" sapa si SPG ramah. Sasuke melihat deretan kosmetik di depannya. Semua untuk wanita.

"Apa—ada kosmetik untuk pria?" tanyanya. Sedikit banyak, Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja Sasuke ganteng, wajahnya dipoles benda-benda mahal!

"Tentu saja ada. Mari ikut saya," mereka berpindah sedikit dari tempat semula. Berjejer botol-botol entah bermerek apa. Naruto saja sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kosmetik pria itu ada di dunia. Setahunya, hanya makhluk berkelamin wanita yang suka bersolek di depan kaca.

"Sabun muka untuk kulit berminyak, ada?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Dan selanjutnya Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Berminyak? Rasanya wajah pria itu mulus mendekati kering!

Wanita itu kemudian mengambilkan sebotol sabun muka—entah merek apa tapi sepertinya mahal—lalu Sasuke melihatnya. "Kalau dipakai rutin, minyak akan luntur dalam satu minggu!" kata SPG itu. "Lebih bagus lagi kalau memakai lotion wajahnya juga," SPG itu menambahkan. Ia menunjukan botol lotion warna putih.

Sasuke memegang kedua botol itu di tangannya. Ia membuka _lotion_ itu, mengendusnya perlahan. "Coba kau cium," Naruto disuruh ikut mengendus. Sekali dua kali, ia bisa tahu kalau bau khas teh hijau yang kental keluar dari botol.

"Enak," jawab Naruto singkat. Dan Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi memasukkannya ke keranjang. Hah? Jadi serius Sasuke ingin membelinya demi perawatan muka? Heh, orang kaya beda!

Berjalan ke rak lain, rak makanan ringan. "Mana yang sebaiknya ku beli?" tanya Sasuke meminta saran. Naruto melirik-lirik. "Itu—itu juga enak. Ah! Ini enak sekali, kau harus mencobanya!" Naruto mengambil banyak bungkus makanan dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu sampai Naruto diam. "Sudah cukup," katanya. Ia melihat banyak _biscuit_ coklat juga _chips_ berbagai rasa memenuhi keranjang. Mereka lanjut ke rak lain.

Rak makanan instan. "RAMEN!" melihat _cup-cup_ mi ramen instan berjejer rapi dengan berbagai merek, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk membelinya. Sayangnya ia tidak punya uang. Cek itu? Ia belum mampir ke bank.

"Ambil beberapa untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan bungkusan minuman instan pengganti sarapan. Naruto sedikit ternganga. Apa ia boleh beranggapan kalau ia kembali di traktir?

"Kau serius?" memang sih, satu cup ramen itu pasti tak ada apa-apanya untuk Uchiha satu itu. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran,". Dengan senang hati Naruto mengambil varian-varian lain sesuka hati. Sasuke geleng kepala melihat pemuda itu kalap kalau sudah melihat mie satu itu.

Keluar dari rak itu dengan sumringah—hanya Naruto yang begitu, mereka lalu masuk ke rak makanan beku. Kulkas-kulkas berisi banyak daging olahan juga produk susu. Sasuke mengambil sekotak besar susu kedelai.

"Uchiha-san suka susu kedelai?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja. "Memangnya kenapa?". Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ah—Tidak—soalnya aku alergi," jawabnya dengan cengir menggemaskan minta dicubit hingga melar. "Lho, tidak jadi beli?" tanya Naruto bingung saat Sasuke kembali meletakkan susu kedelai itu di raknya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Naruto bingung di tempat.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa sayuran. Kewajibannya adalah membeli tomat setiap belanja! Catat itu.

Selain tomat berkantung-kantung, Sasuke membeli sawi, cabai, bawang dan banyak lagi hingga keranjang terasa begitu berat.

"Uchiha-san, berat," keluh Naruto saat ia menyeret belanjaan itu ke kasir. Sementara Sasuke tampaknya kuat-kuat saja dengan beban seperti itu di tangan kanannya.

"Payah," ia berujar tajam. "Kalau kau aktif di klub renang mu, harusnya tanganmu terlatih dengan beban seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Tolong dengarkan baik-baik ya, Tuan Uchiha! Pemuda pirang yang kau sebut-sebut itu berenang demi kesehatannya, tidak untuk menenteng keranjang belanja dan mengekor di belakang mu yang berlagak seperti mandor angkot ini!

Dengan wajah yang tak terdefinisi lagi bentuknya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek dan menaruh keranjangnya di bawah—sambil menunggu antrian kasir. Langkah yang bisa ia perbuat hanya menurut saja.

Dari menaruh barang belanja hingga kembali menenteng barang belanja, Naruto melakukan semuanya. Sasuke hanya membawa dua kantung, sedangkan sisanya Naruto—2 kantung di kanan, satu di kiri dan satu kantung baju—totalnya empat.

Sungguh. Sangat tidak romantis!

* * *

Gelap telah datang ketika mereka keluar dari _mall_ itu. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang masih setengah ramai.

Keheningan begitu terasa di mobil tersebut. Tidak tahan, Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan pemecah kesunyian. "Uchiha-san, aku ingin bertanya soal jas itu,". Uchiha-san yang dimaksud sedang fokus ke jalanan.

"Apa?". Naruto bersandar pada jok, mengambil posisi santai. "Kenapa—kau membelikanku jas? Untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir, jawaban apa yang membuat si pirang itu takkan bertanya lagi. Tapi—setelah kembali dipikir, ternyata itu sulit. Jawab jujur lebih mudah.

"Untuk pergi ke pernikahan Sakura," jawabnya pelan. Naruto menoleh saat ia mendengar penuturan itu. "Hah—kupikir kau tidak ingin datang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Memang, tapi…" Sasuke dengan menyebalkannya memakai nada penuh ke-ambigu-an.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus datang," ia beralibi.

Alis Naruto mengkerut. "Kapan—kapan aku bilang begitu?" ia malah kebingungan sendiri. Naruto mencoba menggali ingatan yang terpendam.

"Lupa?" pancing Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak ingat?". Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?". Naruto tetap menggeleng. "Tolong katakan saja!" Naruto tidak tahan.

"Malam itu—kemarin," katanya. "Ke—marin… Kemarin…" masih dalam kelemotan luar biasa, ia berpikir.

"Kemarin?". Sekali lagi kau ucapkan Naruto, kau bisa mendapat paket piring cantik!

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Kalau lupa yasudah,". Naruto tidak terima. "Uhh, apaan sih?". Ia malah makin penasaran.

"Katakan saja, tolonglah!" ujar Naruto geram. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. "Lho, kenapa berhenti?" si pirang itu kembali bertanya.

Sasuke diam, lalu menoleh dengan gaya klise. "Apa kau tahu arti dari mengigau?" ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan aneh. Tentu saja Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung. "Hah—kok?" otaknya tak nyambung sama sekali. Tentu saja mengigau itu kan bicara saat tidur.

Tapi kalau kata mengigau digabung dengan ' _kau tidak sadar mengatakannya_ '… jadi maksudnya…

"Aku—mengigau?" Naruto menunjuk diri sendiri dengan telunjuk berdiri. "Di pelukanku," tambahnya. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada seringan bulu. Tapi Naruto malah memerah malu seperti kuku kejepit pintu.

"Turun," titah Sasuke. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh, Naruto gelagapan. "Kenapa?".

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pulang?" Sasuke menunjuk keluar jendela. Naruto refleks melempar pandangan. Ia mendapati _flat_ -nya yang sudah diterangi lampu-lampu jalanan.

Demi apa sudah sampai?

Cepat—sekali.

Itu artinya… kencannya sudah selesai ya? Terselip kecewa di hati kecil Naruto.

"Hei, turun bocah,". Naruto diam.

"Hei—". "Sasuke,". Kini Sasuke yang diam.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke,". Dan Naruto—pemuda pirang itu, keluar dari mobil dengan manis. Sasuke mendadak tersedak kekuatan magis. Yang membuatnya harus menelan air liur sampai habis.

Pintu mobil tertutup dan Sasuke sudah lihat juga kalau pintu _flat_ Naruto menutup. Ia sudah masuk.

Melihat si pirang itu hilang, Sasuke malah tak ingin pulang. "Agh, sial," umpatnya pelan.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, membuka bagasi. Semua kresek berlogo super market ia tenteng sekaligus.

BRUGH. Dan berakhir diletakkan di depan pintu tempat tinggal si pirang.

* * *

"Hah…" Naruto langsung memeluk bantal tercinta saat ia masuk. Lelah, itu yang ia rasakan hari ini.

Lelah ganda—kalau gejala itu ada. Bukan hanya raga tapi juga jiwa.

Dipaksa makan siang, dicium keningnya, ketemu tante genit, bawa belanjaan majikan, terakhir dibilang mengigau di pelukan klien.

Kurang sempurna apa huh?

TRING TRING!

Ponsel berdering tanda ada yang mengirim pesan singkat. Yap, penambahan kesempurnaan hari ini.

 _To : Naruto_

 _Buka pintu._

 _Sekarang._

 _Sasuke_

Apalagi ini, Dewa ku Tercinta?

Masih dengan langkah setengah ingin setengah menolak, Naruto membuka pintu.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapati tumpukan kantung belanja yang tadi ia bawa-bawa mengitari mall bersama si pria-teman-kencannya itu.

Jadi—kesimpulannya.

Sasuke itu… membelikannya baju 3 lembar, sabun cuci muka, sayuran, ramen instan, juga cemilan?

 _'_ _Kamvret_ ,'. Tolong siapapun, yang punya imunisasi cinta. Naruto tak ingin cepat-cepat kena virusnya.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halooo minna oh mai gat senang rasanya bisa kembali *kedip jijay sambil nangis bombay*

Gimana? Makin ancur ya? Hehehe, Ao bikin ini ngebut anget mumpung ada wifi *maap fakir wifi neh*

Ao merasa buntu kemaren, makanya kelanjutannya tak kunjung ditulis.

Nah, jangan lupa komentar yaa minna-san!

Hm, kalo boleh bocorin dikit... Chap depan ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto dag-dig-dug-der sama Sasuke

Apa hayo? Cie Naru~ #apasih

Pokoke, review!

Sankyuu~

AkaiLoveAoi


	9. Malam-Malam

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Minggu ini sungguh luar biasa. Dari ketemu Gaara, mengajari hal dewasa, datang ke pesta, sampai dugaan penculikan tiba-tiba. Dan malam itu semuanya berakhir begitu saja. ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

* * *

Di suatu hari berikut-berikut-berikutnya setelah kencan hari Minggu…

 _To : Naruto_

 _Nanti aku jemput._

 _Sasuke_

Oke. Naruto baru saja mendengar ada bunyi ponsel yang mengindikasikan adanya pesan masuk. Dan… Ini apa?

Pria itu—direktur itu, Sasuke memberinya pesan di tengah kelas membosankan milik Ebisu si kacamata hitam? Tolong sadarkan dia dari mimpi tengah malam!

Naruto melirik ponselnya lagi—mendapati pesan Sasuke yang ia terima beberapa detik yang lalu. Singkat tapi sarat akan makna. Ya, tiga kata yang memiliki satu arti.

Aku cinta kamu—eh bukan—nanti aku jemput.

Memang itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Lalu, apa yang dirisaukan oleh mentari klub berenang kita ini?

Ia menghela nafas di bangku.

Masalahnya adalah… yang menjemputnya itu… Sasuke.

Ya… lalu? Dimana duduk perkara sebenarnya?

Begini, biar Naruto jelaskan dengan seksama.

Kalau dekat-dekat dengannya—si direktur itu—dia merasakan gejala aneh pada organ-organ tertentu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya terkadang panas-dingin, otaknya melambat, emosinya terombang-ambing.

Ia pikir—tadinya, itu merupakan gejala penyakit kelumpuhan otak dan komplikasi penyakit jantung dini yang ramai dibicarakan oleh ahli penyakit dalam.

Tapi-tapi-tapi, setelah melakukan analisa sedemikian rupa dan survey pada para pembaca,

Ternyata bukan, saudara-saudara.

Internet bilang padanya setelah sekian lama ia mencari di dunia maya dengan kesabaran seadanya.

Itu namanya…

Jatuh.

Cinta.

Digabung menjadi, jatuh cinta.

Yap, Naruto jatuh cinta. Pada siapa?

"Uuh…" Naruto menunduk malu dengan hanya memikirkannya. Ia sedang berpikir sambil menganalisa. Mengapa cinta ini begitu kilat layaknya kereta peluru jurusan Tokyo-Osaka?

Baru seminggu pertemuan mereka, Naruto sudah terinfeksi virus Zika—eh maksudnya—virus cinta dengan si pria bermarga Uchiha.

Terangkat jarinya untuk membalas pesan si pria.

.

 _To : Uchiha-san_

 _Tidak perlu menjemputku, aku bisa naik bis._

 _._

Hapus. Naruto baru ingat kalau ia tak bawa uang saku.

.

 _To : Uchiha-san_

 _Oke. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang kampus._

 _._

Hapus. Dia terlihat sangat genit layaknya wanita sewaan paman-paman (walau kenyataannya tidak beda jauh).

 _._

 _To : Uchiha-san_

 _Hari ini ada kegiatan klub, maaf ya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama._

 _._

Hapus. Bohong sepertinya bukan jalan yang baik!

AGH. Baru kali ini Naruto membalas pesan seperti ingin memilih jawaban soal masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Sulit bukan main untuk menebak jawaban mana yang paling betul menurut juri.

Memantapkan hati untuk menulis kata. Pada akhirnya…

 _To : Uchiha-san_

 _Baiklah._

Kirim. Ya, ia sudah melakukannya walau hanya dengan satu kata.

Ia menghela nafas lega sambil menyeka peluh—layaknya wajah ibu-ibu setelah melahirkan.

Demi Dewa yang masih duduk tenang di puncak Gunung Fuji. Kali ini bagian mana dari aku yang ingin kau uji? Naruto hanya bisa membatin frustasi.

Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu sebentar!

Naruto sama sekali tidak setuju dengan kata dunia maya itu. Ia menarik kembali kalimatnya di awal tadi.

Jatuh cinta? Hah! Mana mungkin!

Bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?

Kenapa ia percaya begitu saja tanpa membuktikannya? Dengan hanya mencocokkan gejalanya, apa bisa ketahuan kalau itu sungguh nyata?

Bukankah ini hanya gejala adaptasi dari kejadian yang baru pertama kali ia alami? Tidak mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dalam satu minggu!

Ia tidak bisa menyerah semudah ini. Tidak bisa!

Ia masih lurus. Masih lurus. Lurus!

Sasuke hanyalah kliennya. Sasuke hanyalah wujud dari profesionalitasnya, bagian dari pekerjaannya. Tidak lebih!

Ia harus membuktikannya, ya, harus!

 _GRATAK_!

"Uzumaki, ada apa?" bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau mendadak nama Naruto disebut oleh Ebisu yang menoleh heran ke belakang.

Tak hanya si dosen yang melirik bingung padanya, satu kelas pun melakukan hal yang sama tak terkecuali Kiba Inuzuka, kawan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Suara kursi yang bergeser keras akibat ulah Naruto yang mendadak berdiri membuat pecah konsentrasi.

"Eh?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah ber-eh ria. Lagi pula—pikir Naruto, untuk apa berdiri segala? Semangat pembuktian yang ia alami dalam hati terlalu menguasai diri sehingga ia lepas kendali.

"Eng—maaf, sensei. Hehehe," cengir lebar 5 jari itu akhirnya muncul, minta ampun pada Ebisu yang terinterupsi. Ia mengusap tengkuk menahan malu.

Ebisu geleng kepala, dan kelas menyambutnya dengan tawa. Pelajaran pun dilanjut seperti biasa.

 _Nanti, aku akan membuktikannya nanti!_ Naruto kemudian duduk kembali sambil mengepalkan tangan puas.

* * *

Dalam balutan kemeja panjang bewarna abu-abu terang dan celana kerja hitam, Sasuke bersandar di mobil miliknya di halaman kampus Naruto.

Ia tidak menganggur, ia membaca buku—entah apa—sambil menunggu si 'pacar' datang.

Ia baru 5 menit menunggu. Dan sudah lebih dari lima pasang mata wanita meliriknya tanpa henti. Heh, dipikir ia tidak tahu?

Yah, bukan salahnya punya wajah _ikemen_ alias tampan seperti ini. Dewa memang adil, sih.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Jengah dengan tatapan lawan jenisnya yang menatapnya seperti ' _SIAPA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI DIMANA RUMAHNYA NOMOR TELEPONNYA BERAPA JOMBLO GAK_ '.

Wanita terkadang mengerikan, ia membatin.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, ia tahu ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan kearahnya.

Sepatu _sneakers_ dengan celana _jeans_ biru tua, ia bisa melihatnya.

"Menunggu siapa, Tuan Uchiha?" mendadak si pemilik kaki itu bersuara. Sasuke tersadar.

Orang ini bukanlah yang ia tunggu.

Menengadah, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah menatapnya angkuh. Ah, Sasuke ingat akan sesuatu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke datar.

Pemuda itu—Gaara, maju selangkah mendekati si Uchiha. "Kalau menunggu Naruto, kau salah tempat. Ini lahan parkir Fakultas Kedokteran," ucap Gaara lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak salah tempat. Kau tahu? Lahan parkir Fakultas Hukum begitu penuh. Lagi pula, Naruto tahu kalau aku parkir disini," Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

Gaara kalah telak. Oho, tapi ia takkan berhenti begitu saja.

"Hei, Tuan Uchiha," panggil Gaara dengan suara rendah. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menengadah.

"Aku menyukai Naruto," . Sasuke tidak terkejut, tapi tidak menyangka kalau anak itu akan terang-terangan padanya mengenai perasaan si merah terhadap si pirang.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya dengan ku?" tanya Sasuke sebagai balasan. "Begitu kau sudah selesai dengannya, akan kuambil bagian ku," lanjut Gaara.

Sasuke diam saja. "Aku ingin tanya. Dari ribuan pengguna kencan _online_ , mengapa kau memilih Naruto?" Gaara bertanya.

Si pria bingung dalam benaknya. _Iya juga ya._

Kenapa Sasuke memilih Naruto sebagai teman kencannya? Bukan seorang wanita molek yang tentu saja cantik wajahnya.

Dan kalaupun harus seorang pria, mengapa Naruto yang harus jadi pilihannya?

Apa ini kebetulan semata? Asal comot saja? Atau… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jangan-jangan ia sudah ganti haluan cinta menjadi penyuka pemuda?

"Aku…"

"Sasuke!".

Tak pelak si pemilik nama menoleh, lupa akan kalimat yang sudah ada di ujung lidah.

"Naruto?"

Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, melainkan pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara yang menyahutinya.

"Ah—hai, Gaara!" Naruto tersenyum sambil menyapa pemuda itu. "Gaara sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

 _Heh… kau bodoh ya…_ batin Gaara miris. "Ini lahan milik Fakultas Kedokteran, kau lupa Naruto?" ia menjawab dengan nada mengayun di bagian belakang. Juga tidak lupa menambah senyum kecil di bibir.

"Wah…! Maaf-maaf, aku lupa kalau kau ada di Fakultas Kedokteran. Sasuke menyuruhku ke sini karena—"

"Naruto," kini si pemilik mobil memotong. Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu mobil.

"Ayo pulang," katanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu. Naruto melirik pasrah.

"Eng—Gaara aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa besok di klub!" Naruto melambaikan tangan, lalu masuk ke mobil.

Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu—Gaara, menatap datar mobil yang bertolak dari hadapannya.

Menyaksikan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam satu kendaraan berdua, mana mungkin hati Gaara tak sakit saat melihatnya?

Menahan pilu dengan mengeraskan rahang, Gaara pun melangkah pulang menuju gerbang.

* * *

Sasuke mengemudi dengan kecepatan biasa. Matanya fokus ke jalanan, sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang duduk bersandar dengan santai di joknya.

"Kau memakainya?" pertanyaan darinya memecah keheningan. Naruto menoleh. "Hah?".

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kemeja yang waktu kencan itu, yang beli di tokonya Karin,".

Naruto benar-benar lupa. Ia baru sadar kalau ini kemeja yang waktu itu Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Bu-Bukannya ia ingin Sasuke melihat dirinya memakainya! Ia hanya asal ambil tadi pagi karena ia kesiangan. Udah itu aja!

"Ya, gitu deh," ia malas menjelaskan dan pasang muka santai.

Tapi, walau tampang Naruto seadem pohon beringin taman kampus, tapi pikirannya gelisah setengah mampus.

 _Akan ku tunjukan profesionalitas ku padanya! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya! Tapi apa yang akan aku lakukan?_

Baiklah. Naruto mengehela nafas mencoba mencari ide. Hal apa yang kira-kira bisa memuaskan Sasuke? Ekhem—maksudnya, sebagai pacar yang dibayar, harusnya Naruto memang melakukan sesuatu kan?

Sesuatu yang akan membuktikan kalau ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi, melayani dengan sepenuh hati tanpa motif tersembunyi.

Oh ya, ia dapat ide. "Sasuke," panggilnya. "Hm?" sudah ada dugaan dari Naruto kalau Sasuke hanya akan menyahut singkat.

"Eng—hari ini apa kau senggang?" ia bertanya lagi. "Kalau aku menjemputmu berarti aku senggang, bodoh,".

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?!" Naruto malah berseru tidak terima. "Ya tentu saja kau," dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, telunjuk mengacung tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Enak saja, kau yang bodoh!" balas Naruto tidak kalah sengit. "Kau,". "Kau!". "Kau,".

Oke, tolong berhenti.

Naruto menarik diri dan kemudian melipat kedua tangan kesal, berpose merajuk. "Kalau kau senggang, maksudku, apa kau mau ke rumahku?" tawar Naruto.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Naruto teriak-teriak ala pemandu sorak karena panik tingkat tinggi. Takut rencana miliknya salah besar dan malah membuatnya rugi bandar.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku, ada urusan apa?" Sasuke bertanya. "Eh, i-itu…".

"Kau mau minta diajari? Maaf, aku tidak belajar hukum sewaktu kuliah," direktur itu memotong seenak jidat.

"Siapa juga yang bertanya soal itu! Aku belum selesai bicara," Naruto menyahut kesal.

Naruto kemudian menyusun kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku—aku memang minta diajari…" ia mengantung kalimatnya—ikut-ikutan seperti Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku ingin Sasuke mengajari…".

 _Mengajari…?_ Rupanya, batin Sasuke dag-dig-dug-der menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia benar-benar menantikannya.

"Hal dewasa,".

 _Hal dewasa. Hal dewasa. Hal dewasa. Hal dewasa._

Sumpah, otak Sasuke mendadak mampet oleh dua kata itu. Terngiang tanpa henti bagai kaset yang kusut pitanya.

Lantas, ia berhenti dadakan dengan gaya mendramatisir. "Duh, jangan _ngerem_ tiba-tiba!" keluh Naruto pada pria di sampingnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, bodoh,". Naruto melirik ke luar jendela. Sasuke lagi-lagi benar.

"Jadi—apa maksudmu dengan hal dewasa itu?" tanpa disadari oleh Naruto—maupun Sasuke, tubuh direktur itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 50 centi.

Ketika manusia pirang itu berbalik, ia sudah melihat lengan pria berbalut kemeja abu-abu itu ada di atas jok-nya, dan yang satu lagi ada di atas dasbor, seakan-akan mengurungnya.

Biasanya, bila melihat tindakan Sasuke yang seperti ini, Naruto akan segera menepisnya dan berkata ' _mesum_ '. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Pipinya bersemu merah sambil bicara,

"Jangan di sini, bodoh. Di tempat ku saja,".

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar keluyuran ke bagian yang 'iya-iya'. Ia tidak percaya, kalau pacar yang ia sewa ini benar-benar… _akan melakukannya._

"Silakan masuk," ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu. Sasuke melepas sepatu dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Apa Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini? Mengajari Naruto hal-hal dewasa…? Memangnya ia sendiri sudah mengerti?

Diliriknya Naruto yang sedang berganti baju. Melucuti kemeja secara perlahan, seakan-akan memamerkan punggung yang melengkung indah. Lalu melepas celana _jeans_ —menyisakan celana pendek dan kaus kaki.

 _Cepat pakai baju sialan!_ Sasuke rupanya tidak tahan. Ia mengurung wajahnya dengan lengan.

Naruto dengan cepat memakai kaus hitam polos dan celana olahraga selutut.

"Sasuke, kau kan memberikan banyak makanan kemarin…" mendadak Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto yang bernada seduktif—bagi pendengarannya.

Ia menengadah, dan sontak saja mendapati pemandangan indah.

Naruto dengan balutan _apron_ , dengan menggendong berbagai macam bahan makanan di tangan. Tomat, timun, batang seledri, wortel, botol saus mayonnaise.

"Ayo kita habiskan bersama," ia tersenyum ringan sambil bicara demikian.

 _Ayo kita habiskan bersama. Ayo kita habiskan bersama._

Apa ini…? Ajakan untuk melakukan hal itu? 'Itu'? Sungguhan 'itu'? Dengan makanan?

Maksudnya, ini _food se_ —

"Ayo Sasuke, ajari aku memasak!".

Hah?

"Kita habiskan bersama. Makanan yang kau berikan terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa memasak, makanya aku minta kau mengajari ku," Naruto berkata lagi. Ia juga menunjuk makanan kaleng yang memang Sasuke borong malam itu.

Kenapa… berakhir seperti ini?

Sasuke bingung sendiri. Tak mengerti mengapa ia memotong wortel, bawang merah, dan seledri. Lalu ia merebus air. Ia juga menumis tomat dan bawang. Kenapa tercium aroma sup?

Kenapa ia menaruh makanan di karpet? Dan kenapa bocah itu menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa seolah ia tidak membuat Sasuke menderita?

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" protes Sasuke setelah semuanya berakhir. Naruto baru menaruh sumpit sekali pakai di atas piring saat Sasuke berteriak.

"Apa sih?" ia mengangkat alis heran. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kenapa kita memasak?".

"Kenapa kita memasak setelah kau bilang kau ingin diajari… hal dewasa?".

Naruto memasang wajah polos. "Lho, memasak adalah pekerjaan orang dewasa. Apa kau lupa kalau anak-anak tidak boleh menggunakan kompor dan pisau sembarangan? Kau lihat koki di restoran? Tidak ada yang bocah seperti ku di sana! Paman Teuchi saja melarang ku masuk ke dapurnya!".

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku bisa memasak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Naruto berpikir, "Ya, asal tebak saja sih. Habis, Sasuke kemarin belanja banyak sayur mentah, bukan masakan cepat saji. Jadi aku pikir… Sasuke pasti bisa mengolahnya!".

"Lagi pula, ini bagian dari pelayanan ku. Bukankah kau senang bisa menyalurkan bakat mu di sini? Jangan sungkan untuk memasak di rumah ku! Sasuke tinggal sendirian kan?" bocah pirang itu masih melanjutkan.

Bagaimana mungkin alasan ini bisa disebut logis?

Walau Sasuke tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto, ia tetap menangkap intinya.

Oh. Jadi bagi Naruto, memasak itu hal dewasa? Jadi, cuma Sasuke yang berprasangka?

Sementara dibalik kepolosan Naruto, ia bersorak sorai dalam hati. Sedari tadi, ia sudah mengamati Sasuke. Ia mengamati bagaimana berdebarnya orang itu saat ia bicara mengenai hal dewasa.

Dikira ia akan melakukan hal 'itu'? Tentu saja tidak akan pernah! Dasar pikiran kotor!

Terbukti, bahwa ia masih normal. Tidak tergoda oleh Sasuke yang sedang berdebar-debar.

Malah Sasuke yang sepertinya kalah tegar. Duh, penulis tak mengerti jalan pikir Naruto yang sangat aneh ini.

Dan hari itu, Sasuke _facepalm. Facepalm_ lagi dan lagi, hingga wajahnya masuk sempurna ke kepala.

* * *

Kemudian dan kemudian setelah hari laknat dimana Sasuke melakukan 'hal dewasa' dengan Naruto, hari Sabtu pun tiba. Pukul 6 sore, Naruto sudah diminta berdiri di depan _flat_ -nya dengan jas baru yang Sasuke berikan. Yap, seperti janji minggu lalu. Mereka akan pergi ke pernikahan Sakura dan Itachi.

Naruto memasang kemeja jingga muda lengan panjang, lalu memasang dasi kupu-kupu hitam juga jas bewarna sama dengan celananya. Yah, ia tidak kaget saat melihat jas ini sudah tergantung di depan pintu _flat_ -nya pagi-pagi.

Ia berkaca sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan uang hasil kerja sambilan pasti takkan bisa membeli jas selicin ini. Ia terkekeh di cermin.

Dengan gaya ala iklan jeli rambut mahal, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari kearah belakang. Ia sudah mencuci muka dengan sabun muka yang Sasuke berikan padanya waktu itu. Yah, lumayan sih. Wajahnya bebas dari minyak berlebih.

"Yosh!". Ia harus menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Bersikap profesional, lalu dapat uang. Dan ia akan selamat dari krisis moneter berkepanjangan juga kejadian hiper inflasi yang telah lama melanda kantongnya.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari _flat_ -nya. Tak lama ia mendapati Sasuke datang dengan mobilnya.

Perjalanan mereka tidak begitu hening. Sasuke malam itu ada di _mood_ yang bagus. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju gedung pernikahan.

Saat mereka tiba, kelap-kelip lampu pesta sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Sasuke melenggang masuk, dengan Naruto yang grogi ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan norak begitu," cibir Sasuke saat mengambilkan Naruto _welcome drink_. "Siapa yang norak, dasar sial!" Naruto mengumpat tidak terima. Hei, ia juga pernah masuk ke gedung pernikahan! Siapa yang bilang tidak pernah?

Tapi Naruto sih tetap kagum setengah mati dengan _hall_ yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia kelilingi dalam satu malam—oke itu berlebihan. Ruangan yang mereka yang masuki memang besar sekali. Pendingin udara bekerja maksimal, dan tamu yang datang juga berdandan secara maksimal.

Naruto sih maklum. Pernikahan seorang pesaing bisnis-nya Sasuke. Mana mungkin tidak _high-class_?

Setelah Naruto menerima minuman dari tangan Sasuke, ia lekas menenggaknya. Dari balik beningnya kaca gelas, Naruto bisa melihat kalau Sasuke memandanginya.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa?". Sasuke yang sadar langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak ada,". Naruto berhasil dibuat bertanya-tanya.

"Dan ayo kita sambut! Inilah mereka yang ditunggu-tunggu! Pengantin kita malam ini yang begitu cantik, juga tampan! Itachi dan Sakura~!" suara pembawa acara yang ada di ujung ruangan terdengar begitu semangat di malam yang tenang itu.

Naruto menanti-nanti seperti apa rupa Sakura yang memakai gaun pengantin. Juga Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke yang belum pernah ia lihat wajahnya.

Tapi, ia lebih menantikan reaksi Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua berdampingan. Ah—pasti ekspresi menyakitkan itu akan terlihat lagi. Haruskah ia memeluknya lagi? Atau…

"Naruto, ayo," di tengah kegiatannya berpikir hendak melakukan apa, Sasuke malah menyeretnya ke bagian depan ruangan itu. Si pirang itu pasrah mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Nauto nyaris lupa kalau Sasuke itu keluarganya yang punya acara. Ia pasti mendapatkan tempat eksklusif. Dan karena dia adalah pacarnya, Naruto juga (mungkin) kecipratan.

Dari tempat ia berdiri, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang begitu cantik. Dengan balutan gaun panjang model tanpa lengan yang sewarna dengan kuntum sakura—sesuai dengan namanya. Tudung kepala tipis menjuntai menutupi helaian rambut dan menyamarkan sedikit wajahnya.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pria tinggi yang memakai setelan putih—yang ia asumsikan sebagai Itachi. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu gelap, dikuncir ke belakang. Sedikit poni menjuntai menutupi pipi juga dahi, tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat wajahnya.

Sorot matanya menenangkan, dan menyenangkan. Sama seperti milik Sasuke.

Itachi menawarkan lengan pada Sakura, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati wanita itu menyambutnya. Di atas panggung pelaminan mereka berdiri berdampingan, dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia. Sedikit banyak Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke—yang ternyata tidak menampakkan wajah apa-apa.

Kosong.

GYUT. Naruto mengambil inisiatif. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke perlahan—seolah berusaha menguatkan. Telapak mereka bersentuhan, jemari mereka bertautan.

Pria itu kaget. "Naruto, kenapa tiba-tiba—".

"Sudahlah. Sasuke boleh meremas tangan ku sepuasnya. Jangan sampai kau mengamuk, apalagi bunuh diri," suara Naruto yang mengejeknya telak entah kenapa justru membuatnya hangat.

"Bodoh, mana sudi aku bunuh diri di depan orang yang aku cintai," balas Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggaman. Telapak Naruto memanas.

Kalimat Sasuke barusan begitu ambigu. Walau ia setengah hidup tahu kalau yang dimaksud dengan 'orang yang dicintai' adalah Sakura… entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ialah yang menjadi sosok yang Sasuke cintai saat ini.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar. Makin keras.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_ Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati ketika gejala itu muncul lagi. _Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu, dasar idiot!_

Dengan usaha keras ia berusaha menghentikan jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Syukurlah, musik dari panggung mulai mengalun pelan. Ia sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Para undangan dipersilakan untuk mengambil hidangan yang telah tersedia! Yang ingin bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai, atau berfoto bersama juga dipersilakan!" terdengar lagi suara dari pembawa acara.

Dan selanjutnya Naruto merasa pergelangannya melonggar. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan. "Kau mau?" tawar Sasuke, menunjuk sebuah meja yang berisi tumpukan kue. Naruto mengangguk senang.

 _Strawberry shortcake_ menjadi hidangan pertama yang ia makan. Tampilannya begitu indah, begitu berkelas ala hotel bintang tujuh. Saat ia menggigitnya, krim putih itu langsung lumer dan kue sponsnya sangat lembut sehingga ia bisa langsung menelannya.

Tidak lain dengan buah _strawberry_ itu. Begitu mudah digigit, tidak begitu asam dan sedikit manis. Sempurna.

Ck ck. Pesaing bisnis Sasuke memang kelewat tajir. Naruto tidak boleh melewatkan ini hingga akhir—maksudnya makan kue.

"Kau datang, Sasuke," saat Naruto menaruh piring kembali di meja, ia mendengar suara teguran dari seorang pria. Teguran untuk klien-nya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau sosok yang bersanding dengan Sakura tadi—Itachi, turun panggung dan menghampiri adiknya tercinta.

Sasuke tengah mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet ketika sang kakak datang. "Hm," ia menyahut singkat.

Lalu, Itachi menoleh kearah Naruto, memperhatikannya dengan jeli. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Pacar mu?" ia bertanya pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa _de javu_.

"Ya. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, ini kakak ku, Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke kemudian berdiri di samping Itachi. Pria berjas putih itu melambaikan tangan ke Naruto.

"Imut," puji Itachi singkat. Dan Naruto kembali merasa _de javu_!

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya. Naruto bingung mau jawab apa. "Eh—Sasuke itu… baik kok," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Alis Itachi dan Sasuke kompak naik. Heran.

 _Duh, kenapa malu-malu?! Dimana profesonalitas yang kemarin kau gembar-gemborkan, bodoh?_

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menyusun kalimat. "Sasuke selalu menjemput ku di waktu luangnya. Ia juga mengirimi ku pesan di ponsel, mengajak ku kencan, membelikan beberapa barang…".

"Bahkan kemarin ia sempat mengajari ku memasak. Benar-benar menyenangkan! Sasuke adalah sosok yang baik,". Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya kalau orang sewaannya itu akan bicara demikian lancar di depan target yang ditujukan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya,". Perasaan Naruto mengalir begitu saja saat mengatakannya. Hangat, darahnya berdesir cepat.

Dan Itachi berhasil dibuat takjub. Ia menorehkan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu, aku titip Sasuke ya, Naruto?". Kali ini benar-benar _de javu_!

Dengan rona tipis di pipi Naruto mengangguk pasti.

* * *

Pukul 8 malam, Sasuke menyeret Naruto pergi. Ia merasa sudah menuntaskan tugas sebagai saudara untuk datang ke resepsi pernikahan Itachi.

"Kerja mu bagus,". Satu kalimat keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat mereka tengah berkendara. Naruto menoleh—bingung mendapati pujian mengenai pekerjaannya. "Ah—makasih," balas Naruto sekenanya.

Gelap sudah memenuhi mata. Hanya lampu jalanan yang menjadi pemandu. Juga lampu sorot dari mobil Sasuke yang menyinari aspal.

Sesaat hening tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan ia kemudian heboh setelah sadar kalau mereka belum sampai di tempatnya tinggal.

"Sasuke! Ki-Kita mau kemana? Tunggu!". Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat ia duduk. Ia kembali berpikir kalau ia diculik. Ini sungguh _de javu_.

Tolong Dewa! Anak kesayangan mu ini diculik oleh paman-paman mesum yang baru saja pulang dari nikahan mantan! Selamatkan aku, wahai Dewa!

"Diamlah," kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan tegas. Naruto sekejap merasa takut. "Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam,".

Naruto benar-benar takut. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia membeku.

Ia tambah ngeri saat melihat jalanan makin sepi. Tak ada mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Apalagi yang mengikuti dari arah belakang.

Sudah berapa lama mereka naik mobil, dan sudah berapa jauh mereka berkendara? Dan sebenarnya mereka itu mau kemana?

Jantung Naruto berhenti saat Sasuke mengerem mobilnya. "Turun," kembali Sasuke berujar singkat dengan nada menyuruh.

Apa-apaan ini? Tadi dia bersikap begitu melankolis di gedung pernikahan. Kenapa mendadak menjadi menyeramkan layaknya belum makan orang?

Oh jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan dia mau dimakan? Jangan-jangan Sasuke bukan manusia? Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan hanya memikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Turun," Sasuke lagi-lagi memerintah. Naruto menggeleng. "Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" ia bertanya seolah ia benar-benar telah diculik.

"Ikut aku atau kau mau sendirian di jalanan gelap seperti ini?". Sukses membuat Naruto merinding ngeri. Oke, mungkin mengikuti Sasuke—bukan hal buruk.

Ah tentu saja itu hal buruk! Untuk apa dia membawa lampu minyak segala?! Dia mau melakukan ritual? Jangan-jangan Naruto mau dijadikan tumbal? Dewa tolong Naruto segera!

"Berpegang pada ku kalau kau tak ingin tersesat," Sasuke menawarkan tangan. Jadi, inikah yang dilakukan mereka sebelum memakan para korbannya? Berbuat baik pada mereka dan menyenangkan hatinya?

Ia menelan ludah hingga kerongkongannya kering luar biasa.

Karena merasa tak ada pilihan dan ketakutan sudah merajalela, Naruto memeluk lengan Sasuke segera. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang lentera, sementara di lengan kiri Naruto bergelayut manja.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi mobil. Menyusuri ilalang yang ada di kiri dan kanan jalan. Sekitar 5 menit berjalan, mereka melewati gapura yang tidak jelas terbuat dari apa.

Naruto makin ngeri karena, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir kemana Sasuke membawanya. Yang terbayang hanyalah kalau Sasuke akan menyalakan api dengan lampu minyak, lalu membuatnya pingsan, mengulitinya hidup-hidup, membakar dagingnya, memotong tulangnya… dan lalu… lalu…

 _Semoga Dewa menolong ku! Semoga Dewa menolong ku! Dewa, tolong aku!_

Naruto terus merapal doa dalam hati. Naruto memilih menutup mata. Karena kalau terjaga saja juga gelap! Percuma!

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke menggoyangkan lengan, berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang memeluk lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak mau mati! Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku belum lulus kuliah, aku belum menikah, tolong ampuni aku!". Naruto meracau tidak jelas. Sasuke mau tidak mau mengerutkan alis heran.

"Apa sih? Buka mata mu, bodoh!" Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto dari lengannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto membuka mata, berharap yang ia lihat hanya delusi semata.

Sasuke berdiri di sana, dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, memegang lentera, berdiri di depan sebuah pusara.

Ini pasti tempat Sasuke melakukan ritualnya! Pasti!

Sasuke meletakkan lentera itu di atas pusara, mengeluarkan apinya dan menyalakan lilin baru. Ia menaruh lilin itu di depan pusara. Dibakarnya dupa yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Lalu diletakkan di atas busa sebelah pusara.

Kemudian ia berlutut, merapatkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata. Tuh kan! Ritualnya dimulai!

"Aku datang… Ibu,".

Hah?

Yang tadi itu… sihir pembukanya?

"Ibu, aku baru saja dari pernikahan Itachi—dan Sakura. Semoga Ibu bisa melihat betapa bahagianya mereka,".

"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Ah ya, Ibu… ini Naruto. Sekarang, dia pacar ku. Ibu tidak usah khawatir lagi. Anak mu sudah mendapatkan orang yang ia sayangi…" Sasuke masih bicara dan masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Naruto… kenalkan diri mu," Sasuke akhirnya menengadah, memberikan dupa pada Naruto yang masih mematung.

"Ini—apa-apaan ini Sasuke?" wajah Naruto berubah sepucat bulan purnama saat dupa itu sampai di telapaknya.

Tatapan Sasuke menjadi sendu. "Mengunjungi Ibu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku harus menunjukan diri mu pada Ibu ku?".

Naruto masih mencerna kalimat pria itu. "Ini tempat Ibu ku sekarang…" dan kemudian Sasuke mengelus pusara itu, lembut sekali.

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan dirinya benar-benar terguncang. Apa dia sudah gila? Mengunjungi pemakaman malam-malam begini… dan bilang kalau pusara ini adalah makam Ibunya?

Naruto batal ketakutan. Ia sekarang hendak menangis tidak karuan.

Dibakarnya dupa dan ditaruhnya di sebelah pusara. Naruto ikut merapatkan kedua tangannya sama seperti Sasuke.

"A-Aku… Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Sekarang… Sasuke adalah pacar ku. Dia begitu baik! Walau sedikit menyebalkan dan suka memerintah…".

"Tapi dia benar-benar orang yang baik!" air mata turut menyertai perkataannya barusan.

Naruto begitu terharu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke seorang piatu.

Ia masih punya sepasang orang tua yang menunggunya di kampung halaman. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ibunya sudah bersatu dengan bumi.

"Nah Ibu… Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang aku. Karena Naruto akan selalu ada di sisi ku…". Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut yang berusaha meredam isak.

"Sekarang aku pamit dulu. Kapan-kapan kami akan datang lagi…" ujar Sasuke lalu mematikan dupa. Naruto pun menyeka seluruh air mata.

Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia berprasangka buruk pada kliennya sendiri. Padahal… itu salah satu tugasnya. Menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja di depan ibunya.

Mereka kembali ke mobil. Dan Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke _flat_ -nya. "Sasuke…" sebelum turun Naruto memanggil. "Hm?" yang dipanggil hanya menyahut singkat.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk pada mu," ia menunduk. Sasuke mengelus puncak pirang milik Naruto. "Aku juga salah. Tidak bilang-bilang pada mu kita mau kemana,".

Nauto menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku salah… aku tidak tahu kalau ibu mu…" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Itu bukan masalah besar,".

Naruto memandangi Sasuke sebentar. Tepat di matanya.

Dia yang begitu tersakiti.

Ibunya sudah tiada. Dan lagi, Sakura juga sudah ada yang punya. Penderitaan apa lagi yang harus diterima oleh pria ini?

Bagaimana mungkin ia punya pikiran kalau Sasuke akan melakukan ritual tumbal aneh di pemakaman?

Naruto jadi tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Ia jadi tidak ingin pergi. "Sudah malam, Naruto," ucapan Sasuke menyadarkannya.

Ah ya. Ia harus membiarkan Sasuke istirahat malam ini. Pasti pria itu lelah luar dalam.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Sasuke,". Naruto akhirnya keluar dari mobil.

Baru genap dua langkah berlalu dari sana, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan mencegatnya.

Naruto menoleh kaget. "Sasu—".

"Ini untuk mu," secara mendadak Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Ia meraih telapak Naruto dan meletakkan selembar kertas di sana. Ia menyuruh Naruto menggenggamnya.

"Apa... ini—". Naruto melirik Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Aku melunasi utang ku. Kau sudah menuntaskan tugas mu,". Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti angin malam yang bertiup ringan.

"Selesai. Kita sudah selesai. Kau bebas," Sasuke tersenyum, menyentuh bahu Naruto dan kemudian…

Mengecup kening pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Naruto…" dan selanjutnya Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

 _Apa…? Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Sudah berakhir…?_

Sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Tapi—kontrak kita sebulan kan?" suara Naruto serak bukan main saat bertanya. "Ya. Tapi pekerjaan mu sudah beres. Bila aku yang memutus kontrak itu tidak masalah kan? Aku juga sudah melunasi sisanya,".

Naruto masih termangu dengan selembar cek di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Ibu ku dan melakukan yang terbaik di depan Sakura juga Itachi…".

"Kalau begitu… Selamat tinggal,".

 _Kita berpisah? Apa ini berarti… kita takkan bertemu lagi?_

Ah ya. Naruto nyaris lupa dengan perkataan Kiba dahulu kala.

 _"_ _Hanya perlu pura-pura mesra. Kontrak habis, ikatan berakhir. Dapat uang deh…"._

Pria itu sudah memutuskan kontrak. Berarti ikatan mereka memang sudah habis. Selesai sudah.

Dan memang begini harusnya, bukan?

"Selamat... ting-". Naruto tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil, melaju pergi sejauh mungkin. Secepat mungkin.

Naruto tidak juga beranjak melihat Sasuke yang sudah hilang ditelan kabut malam. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, memegangi keningnya yang panas.

Tangannya meremat kertas bertulis 50 ribu yen itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin menghancurkan kertas itu. Tapi ia tidak punya daya untuk merobeknya.

Apalagi kekuatan untuk merelakan pria yang baru saja mengecup lembut keningnya. Pria yang datang begitu singkat dan pergi begitu cepat dari hadapannya.

Pria yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya. Mengacaukan setiap akhir pekannya, membuatnya menderita penyakit yang tak jelas namanya.

Pria yang membuat dirinya… tiada lelah untuk memikirkannya.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halo minna-san! Lama kita tak bertemu, Ao kangen setengah mampus sama kalian semua! *peluk cium*

Oke, bagaimana ceritanya? Makin tidak jelas kah?

Ao sangat minta maaf atas ketidak jelasan dan kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic ini.

Juga untuk keterlambatan peng-update-an yang sangat lama.

Mohon dimaafkan ya semua! Karena Ao kembali terserang virus-virus cinta, eh maksudnya WB! Ao blank banget kemaren-kemaren *nangis

Nah, pokoknya silakan dinikmati yaaa, jangan lupa review loh mbak-mbak dan mas-mas sekalian!

Terima kasih yaa

AkaiLoveAoi


	10. Hati-Hati

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : Perasaan jadi acak-acakan. Tampilan jadi awut-awutan. Inikah yang namanya rasa penyesalan?

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

* * *

Sebuah mobil melewati jalanan Konoha yang sepi peminat. Sasuke—si pemilik mobil benar-benar melaju diatas batas kecepatan yang telah di tentukan dalam peraturan lalu lintas. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting ia pergi.

Jauh dari Naruto. Dari pemuda itu.

 _Mungkin begini lebih baik. Ya… mungkin lebih baik._

Sedari tadi benaknya terus membenarkan tindakannya yang jelas-jelas salah. Apanya yang lebih baik?

Sejak awal memang sudah tiada yang benar.

Memiliki pacar bayaran. Itu tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Ah, kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah? Ditambah lagi ada rasa sesal yang terselip di hati kecilnya. Pria itu merasa payah.

Sasuke membuka jendela mobil yang ada di sisinya, berharap hembusan angin malam dapat membawa kegalauan hatinya pergi dan turut menjernihkan pikirannya.

 _"Uchiha-san…_ ". Dahi Sasuke berkerut saat gema suara Naruto malah terdengar di telinga.

" _Uchiha-san… apa… kita bisa keluar hari ini?_ ". _"I-Iya, tentu saja. Uchiha-san kekasihku,"._ " _MESUM_!". _"Tapi dia benar-benar orang yang baik!"_

 _"Sasuke…"_. Direktur muda itu sungguh berharap bisa memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sibuk dengan setir.

Pria itu benar-benar lupa kalau di mobilnya ada tuas rem. Sedari tadi kakinya hanya menginjak pedal gas tanpa henti.

Cukup. Sudah cukup.

Sial. Padahal ia yang memulai. Padahal ia juga yang mengakhiri.

Tapi kenapa dia yang sakit hati? Kenapa perlu ia ingat-ingat lagi?

Wajahnya, senyumnya, tindakannya. Kebodohannya sebagai pacar bayaran amatiran.

Kenapa ia begitu menyesal setelah menyudahi hubungan aneh itu?

Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu berantakan. Ia tidak pernah begini. Bahkan saat Sakura memutuskan untuk mencintai Itachi seumur hidup, ia masih bisa berdiri tegap dan menyapa wanita itu dan kakak-nya dengan normal.

Padahal jelas-jelas Itachi merebut pujaan hatinya. Tapi ia tidak juga tumbang.

Namun apa yang bocah itu lakukan? Perasaannya diacak-acak jadi tidak karuan.

Membuatnya terkadang lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Keisengannya di mesin pencari internet membawanya ke sebuah situs kencan _online_ yang katanya dapat membantunya.

Saat ia masuk ke situs _Rin-Rin Love-Love_ yang benar-benar ramai oleh warna menyilaukan, ia melihat ada pendatang baru yang menarik. Yang sepertinya bisa membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

Sebentar. Tapi ia seorang laki-laki.

Justru karena dia laki-laki. Pasti akan lebih mudah kan? Perempuan merepotkan, menyakitkan. Begitu yang Sasuke pikirkan waktu itu.

Dan ia berhasil. Seminggu Naruto jadi kekasihnya. Dengan bayaran 100 ribu yen, ia sudah bisa merasakan pengalaman luar biasa bersamanya.

 _Benar-benar sial…_ Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil memukul setir kemudi.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah si pirang itu—saat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontrak mereka lebih cepat. Saat ia menyerahkan cek yang ia tanda tangani pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat menjemputnya.

Sasuke (ternyata) memang tidak rela menyudahi hubungan mereka.

* * *

"Apa? Serius?" pemilik suara ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teman sejurusan Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba yang menjadi aktor utama dibalik munculnya Naruto di dunia kencan _online_. Dan pemuda itu baru saja mendengar pengalaman Naruto secara lengkap.

Mengenai Naruto yang telah mencoba saran gilanya itu. Mencari tambahan uang melalui kegiatan pacar sewaan.

Naruto sedikit tersinggung karena tanggapan Kiba layaknya ibu-ibu yang mendapat gosip baru.

"HAHAHA!" Kiba malah tertawa panjang dengan suara yang begitu membahana. Beruntung mereka mengambil tempat di kantin—yang memang ramai sejak dulu, bukan di perpustakaan yang hening atau di tengah pelajaran Ebisu.

Naruto makin tersinggung dengan Kiba yang dengan enaknya menghadiahi dirinya dengan suara tawa sumbang itu, setelah ia menceritakan kegundah-gulanaan dirinya dengan gaya sungguh-sungguh.

Inikah bayarannya? Kurang ajar.

"Kiba, aku serius!" keluh Naruto sambil memukul meja pelan.

Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Kiba akhirnya memegangi pipi agar mulutnya tidak lagi membuka.

Ia menarik nafas sejenak. "Lalu?" tanyanya singkat dengan nada tajam. Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan alis. "Lalu—apa?" bocah pirang itu tidak paham. Kiba mencibir, "Lalu setelah ini kau mau apa? Kalian sudah selesai kan?".

Naruto terhenyak.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ya selesai," ia melanjutkan dengan nada seringan bulu. Tapi bagi Naruto, serasa seperti besi baja berkilo-kilo.

 _Selesai…? Tidak ada lanjutannya?_

"Kau tidak menyukai dia kan?" pertanyaan Kiba seolah menusuk ulu hati Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar ingin menggeleng. Tapi kepalanya tidak bergerak. Ia malah menunduk seolah menghindar dari ucapan Kiba.

"Pilihan mu hanya dua, cari yang baru lagi dan terus berjalan melupakannya…" Kiba akhirnya memberi saran setelah melihat Naruto makin murung. Si pirang kemudian menengadah tertarik, menunggu pilihan kedua disebutkan oleh Kiba.

"… Atau, ya…".

"Selesaikan _draft_ 'Bab II' yang kemarin kau ajukan pada ku, Na-ru-to!" tiba-tiba ada suara lain menginterupsi percakapan kedua sejoli itu.

Naruto merinding ngeri ketika mendengar namanya mendadak dieja dengan nada menekan. Seolah-olah ia akan segera dijagal dengan pisau daging tertajam di dunia.

"E—Ebisu-sensei…" Naruto menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah dosen pembimbingnya itu tengah memegang gulungan kertas yang dimata Naruto terlihat seperti cambuk.

Walau kedua mata Ebisu tertutup kacamata gelap, ia tetap bisa melihat api kemarahan membara di baliknya. Naruto hanya bisa _nyengir_ kuda—menghindari semburan lava emosi dari dosen tercinta dan berharap mendapat ampunan dari dirinya.

"NA-RU—" baru saja Ebisu akan memanggil Naruto untuk memberinya ceramah panjang mengenai pengerjaan skripsi, namun sayang, si pirang dan kawannya tadi sudah beranjak dan pergi secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Akan kukerjakan sensei! Pasti! Sudah ya! _Jaa ne_!" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas sebelum ia benar-benar kabur dari hadapan dosennya bersama dengan Kiba.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari jangkauan Ebisu, akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba memisahkan diri. Entah ingin kemana bocah anjing itu pergi, Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena kawannya tidak memberikan saran yang bagus pun hanya bisa membiarkan.

Naruto berjalan gontai di lorong sambil berpikir.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, sudah seharusnya Naruto lebih mencurahkan kasih sayang pada _paper_ yang berserakan juga materi kuliah yang sulit—juga meluangkan tiap waktunya untuk mengejar dosen pembimbing.

Yah, memang itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Setelah pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai pacar sewaan habis masa berlakunya, ia punya banyak waktu.

Dengan berakhirnnya kontrak dengan Sasuke, mungkin Naruto akan memilih pensiun dini dari dunia kencan _online_. Lebih baik ia mengubur diri dengan materi skripsi yang ada di depan mata.

Walau berat hati ia setuju dengan perkataan Kiba tadi.

 _Sudahlah. Lupakan saja._

Naruto selalu bicara seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi nyatanya, hatinya suka melanggar janji.

Kadang memori tentang pria itu terangkat ke permukaan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa memijit pelipis. Pusing bukan kepalang.

(Ternyata) Kenangan singkat bersama Sasuke sudah membuatnya gila.

Tapi…

Ia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan pria itu. Dan ia harus melupakannya dengan berbagai cara.

Pagi kuliah sambil olahraga—mengejar dosen dan bolak-balik perpustakaan. Siangnya mengerjakan _draft_ skripsi. Lalu sorenya datang ke klub. Dan kemudian malamnya bantu-bantu di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi.

Dia pasti takkan sempat memikirkannya.

Naruto benar-benar akan kerja keras.

Demi masa depannya. Demi menambah penghasilannya.

Juga demi melupakan orang yang penting baginya.

* * *

Hari Kamis ini Naruto ada kegiatan klub. Lumayan, dengan berenang mungkin beban pikirannya akan luruh kena air kolam. Ia berharap begitu.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti saat ia berpapasan dengan Gaara. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu," katanya. Naruto tertawa. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Cuma seminggu tidak bertemu tahu!" balasnya.

Naruto meraih topi renang dan kacamata renangnya dari loker. "Bagaimana?". Ia mendengar suara datar Gaara yang menggema.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara menghela nafas. "Yah—kau dan Uchiha itu," terdengar nada penasaran dan tidak suka dalam kalimat Gaara tadi.

Seketika Naruto berubah ekspresi. "Oh—yah… sudah selesai kok. Kontrak kami sudah habis," jawab Naruto lesu. Tapi Gaara malah menunjukkan mimik sebaliknya—walau tidak begitu terlihat karena mukanya memang kekurangan emosi.

"Sungguh?" ia mengkonfrmasi. Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Aku sudah mencapai target, lagi pula aku dibayar penuh," lanjut Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Gaara.

Sedikit, Gaara terpesona pada senyum lemah lembut yang Naruto pancarkan, tapi ternyata kalah dengan kesedihan yang juga ia keluarkan.

Senyuman pemuda pirang itu malah membuat dadanya sesak.

Gaara jadi tahu kalau Naruto sedang bohong.

Mencoba mengobati luka hati, Gaara menyeret pergelangan Naruto kemudian.

"Kita bertaruh, gaya kupu-kupu 100 meter. Yang tercepat, boleh makan ramen sepuasnya," langkah kakinya menuju ke kolam.

Naruto tadinya mau protes karena seenaknya diseret-seret. Tapi mendengar ramen disebut dalam taruhan, ia besorak senang dan mau tidak mau ia harus menang.

Gaara tersenyum geli dalam hati.

 _Jikalau hanya ramen yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum, aku rela dikutuk jadi semangkuk ramen miso dengan naruto yang menumpuk di puncaknya._

* * *

Sudah genap seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Naruto baru sadar setelah ia punya waktu untuk sekedar mengecek kalender ponsel guna menyesuaikan jadwal bertemu dengan Ebisu-sensei.

Dan ia baru sadar kalau ponselnya lebih sepi dari pada kemarin. Tiada pesan baru, telepon yang masuk—atau sekedar _e-mail_ _spam_ yang numpang lewat. Apalagi dari si Uchiha itu.

Satu-satunya yang paling ramai hanyalah ocehan operator sialan yang terus mengingatkan kalau kuota internetnya nyaris mencapai ambang batas. Naruto hanya bisa manyun-manyun cantik melihat pesan itu masuk tiap kali ia selesai menggunakan paket data.

 _Sepi… ya._ Apa maksud dari kalimat ini? Seperti mengesankan kalau Naruto kesepian jika Sasuke tidak ada.

 _Kau pasti bercanda!_ Naruto menepis rasa itu kuat-kuat dari hatinya.

 _Jangan membohongi diri mu sendiri Naruto. Kau memang naksir Sasuke, kan?_ Suara kecil terdengar dari dalam hatinya.

 _Aku…? Naksir om-om itu?! Ih, gak mungkin!_ Otaknya menjawab dengan nada sehina mungkin.

 _Sudah kubilang, kau itu suka padanya. Kau saja sampai mencari di internet gejala jatuh cinta kan? Ngaku!_ Suara hati membeberkan perbuatan Naruto di malam sebelum mereka datang ke pernikahan Sakura.

 _Apa salahnya mencari gejala jatuh cinta? Aku mencarinya karena takut jatuh cinta padanya!_ Pikirannya terus mengelak pernyataan suara hati.

 _Oho…. Kenapa kau takut jatuh cinta padanya?_ Nada suara hati terdengar menyindir.

Pikiran Naruto diam sejenak, mencari jawaban yang tepat agar suara hati segera tutup mulut. _Kenapa… aku takut jatuh cinta padanya? Karena—_

 _Dia—_

 _Dia itu klien ku, bodoh._ Pikirannya segera menjawab demikian. Ia menghela nafas, merasa menang.

Tapi suara hati tertawa lebih keras.

 _Berarti sebenarnya… jika dia bukanlah klien-mu, kau ingin menyukainya kan, Naruto?_ Ia telak mengalahkan pikiran logis milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Rasa-rasanya, pemilik tubuh Naruto ini ingin menjedukkan kepala ke meja tempat ia bertopang dagu sekarang juga.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan karena beberapa hal. Pertama, ia ada di perpustakaan—yang mana hal-hal berbau berisik dilarang, dan yang kedua ia masih ingin jidatnya mulus tanpa cela. Dan lagi, keningnya adalah tempat bersejarah dimana si Uchiha itu menciu—

AGH. Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Sasuke? Dengan gerakan frustasi, Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik buku-buku yang ia ambil dari rak di belakangnya.

Ia kemari untuk mengerjakan skripsi, bukan mengingat si Uchiha lagi. Mengapa sulit sekali berkonsentrasi, oh wahai Dewa di Gunung Fuji?

Naruto menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Kemudian—kembali sibuk dengan buku, kertas juga ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Nyaris satu bulan Naruto menjadi anak kuliahan yang rajin datang tepat waktu dan menjadikan kampus sebagai rumah kedua. Laptop selalu ada di genggamannya, kertas berceceran dalam tas-nya, juga kakinya yang tiada henti mengejar bayang Ebisu-sensei yang mendadak suka hilang entah kemana.

Rambut amburadul, kemeja asal, celana bau dan mata sayu. Yah, memang begini tampilan anak kampus tingkat akhir yang diambang kata sidang.

Sambil menguap lebar dan memegang revisi skripsi di tangan kanan, Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang dosen dan mencari keberadaan sang guru.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat lagi—karena Ebisu kembali lenyap dari pandangannya. Sialan—mentang-mentang dikejar-kejar, Ebisu malah sering ilang-ilangan.

Naruto memasang wajah kecut sembari berjalan ke bangku taman. Pohon beringin kampus memang terkenal dengan tingkat oksigen yang tinggi. Mungkin bisa kembali mengisi energi Naruto yang dipakai untuk terjaga sejak kemarin pagi.

Diletakkannya tas di sebelah kiri, berikut kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di lengan. Sedikit beban terangkat, Naruto meghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil menutup mata.

Matahari belum begitu terik—karena ini masih pukul setengah tujuh. Angin pagi pun berhembus pelan membelai wajah Naruto yang kuyu. Rasanya seperti dipijit dengan tangan tak terlihat.

Naruto terbuai—ia jadi mengantuk. Matanya jadi berat—terang saja, ia tidak tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan kemarin ia sudah bekerja keras—mengejar Ebisu dengan susah payah, mengerjakan revisi skripsi dan membantu Paman Teuchi di warung ramen Ichiraku.

Ia boleh tidur kan? Sebentar saja.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto merosot ke samping bangku, menyamankan badan juga mencari sandaran untuk menjadi bantalan.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, sepasang paha telah siap menopang kepalanya agar Naruto tetap nyaman dalam mimpinya.

* * *

Sebenarnya, bukan keinginan Gaara untuk datang sepagi ini. Ia bahkan belum melihat matahari saat ia keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia ada janji dengan sang dosen tercinta mengenai kerja praktek hari ini yang katanya akan dilakukan jam enam pagi. Nyatanya? Ditunda hingga jam sembilan!

Gaara hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati saat SMS dari dosennya masuk ketika ia sampai di kampus dengan membawa jas dokter. Dan sekarang, ia bingung harus bagaimana membunuh waktu yang benar-benar sia-sia.

Saat ia hendak berjalan tanpa arah, Gaara melihat rambut pirang kuning yang tampak tidak asing di matanya.

 _Naruto…?_ Sungguhan itu dia? Gaara tidak berani bertaruh karena pemuda pirang itu terkenal suka _ngaret_ kalau datang kuliah.

Tapi, kaki Gaara tetap mengikuti kemana pemuda itu melangkah. Dan ia bergumam bingung ketika sadar bahwa mereka memasuki daerah taman. Dan ternyata itu memang sungguhan Naruto.

Saat Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda itu dan mengajaknya mengobrol untuk membuang waktu. Tapi, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Naruto telah menutup mata.

Ia tidur. Dan mungkin Gaara hanya akan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunggu pemuda pirang itu terjaga kembali.

KLUK.

Saat Gaara mendaratkan bokong untuk duduk, mendadak kepala Naruto telah jatuh ke pahanya. Gaara membatu dibuatnya. Namun dengan senang hati ia pun membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap di bawahnya.

Dipandangnya wajah Naruto yang benar-benar kusut. Ada kantung mata yang terlihat walau pun samar, bibir pemuda ini juga pucat. Gaara bisa menebak dengan jelas kalau pemuda ini sudah kekurangan istirahat.

Tatapan pemuda merah ini berubah sendu. Tentu saja ia kasihan melihat pujaan hatinya seperti ini.

Dielusnya rambut Naruto dengan pelan, sepelan mungkin supaya tidur si pirang tetap nyaman.

"…Su…" mendadak, telinga Gaara yang peka mendengar gumaman rancu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin dari mana asalnya.

"Su—ke…" Gaara langsung melirik pemuda yang tertidur di pangkuannya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkinkah Naruto yang mengatakannya?

Saat Gaara berpikir demikian, Naruto bergerak dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia menghadap ke tubuh Gaara dengan kaki yang meringkuk—terlihat seperti mencari kehangatan di pagi yang berangin itu.

"Sa.. su—ke…" Naruto menggumamkan nama itu. Nama yang Gaara kenal sebagai perusak kehidupan pujaan hatinya, memanfaatkannya dan mengambil kepolosan Naruto hanya demi kesenangannya sendiri.

Pria yang tidak peduli dengan Naruto—yang telah membuat Naruto memancarkan kesedihan diantara senyuman. Yang membuat Gaara sakit hati, yang membuat Gaara begitu iri.

 _Kenapa harus nama itu yang ia sebut?_

Kesal. Gaara sangat kesal.

"Ngh—" erangan kecil terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara menolehkan kepala.

Didapatinya wajah Naruto yang penuh peluh hingga ke lehernya. Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau pipi si pirang merah bukan main.

Gaara berpikir dengan otak dokternya yang cemerlang. Punggung tangannya naik menyentuh pelan kening Naruto.

 _Sudah ku duga dia (memang) bodoh_ , Gaara memaki dalam hati.

* * *

Gaara memeras air dari saputangannya yang beralih fungsi menjadi kompres dadakan. Ia meletakkan kain itu di kening Naruto yang telah ia seka keringatnya.

Yap, setelah memegang dahi si pirang yang ternyata panas bukan main, Gaara sudah masa bodoh dengan kerja praktek yang ditunda dengan kurang ajar-nya oleh sang dosen.

Ia langsung menggendong Naruto dan mencegat taksi di gerbang kampus, lalu membawa Naruto ke rumahnya untuk mengobatinya. Bukan hal sulit untuk calon dokter itu menduga apa yang menjadi latar belakang Naruto ambruk seperti ini.

 _Orang ini pasti lupa kalau ada kegiatan manusia yang bernama makan dan tidur! Bodoh—bodoh, bodoh!_

Gaara menghela nafas, berusaha meredakan emosinya yang meluap.

Dipandangnya pemuda pirang yang sedang terbaring damai di tempat tidurnya. Gaara memang salut dengan Naruto yang notabene malas menjadi rajin mengejar pengerjaan tugas akhir. Ia juga kagum saat Naruto masih saja ikut membantu di warung ramen Ichiraku saat malam hari dan aktif di kegiatan klub mereka.

Tapi Gaara memang pintar. Ia jadi tahu kenapa Naruto melakukannya.

Tepatnya… demi siapa Naruto melakukannya.

* * *

Entah sudah yang keberapa. Puluhan tegukan minuman berakohol sudah masuk ke lambung milik pria yang memakai kemeja kerja warna putih dan celana hitam—dan duduk di kursi ujung sebuah _bar_.

Dan bukannya sadar diri untuk berhenti, ia malah meminta lagi.

"Eh—lho, Sasuke-kun?" mendadak, seseorang menyapa nama pria yang sudah duduk di kursi itu satu jam yang lalu. Yang punya nama menunduk menahan kantuk di pelupuk.

Tapi karena namanya dipanggil, ia pun menengadah.

Alisnya berkerut heran, kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang menyapanya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Ada apa dengan mu?" sosok itu kembali bertanya. Ia menggoyang-goyang telapak tangan di depan wajah si Uchiha yang sepertinya memang kehilangan fokus.

Sasuke masih mengerutkan alis. "Kita sudah putus!" katanya makin membuat benang perkara makin runyam.

"Hah?". Tak ayal orang yang tadi menyapa Sasuke bingung setengah mampus.

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya Naruto! Kau boleh pergi!" Sasuke kembali berseru—dengan nada berbusa karena tertelan mabuk.

"Naruto—?" si penyapa megap-megap heran.

"Untuk apa kau disini, Naruto? Pergi saja sana!" nada anak remaja putus cinta keluar dari mulut sang pria.

"Ini aku Karin—duh, dasar pemabuk!" orang yang ternyata wanita ini kemudian tertawa kecil. Dengan sopannya, ia menarik bangku yang semeja dengan Sasuke.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dan menyapa Karin dengan nada ' _mau pesan apa_ '. Dengan mantap ia bilang kalau ia hanya pesan gelas. Dan pelayan itu mingkem menahan tawa.

"Jadi, kalian sudah putus?" Karin, wanita yang mengaku sebagai desainer baju Sasuke mulai bercakap dengan pria itu.

Sasuke kembali memegang leher botol miras yang sudah ia konsumsi sejak tadi. "Diam Naruto…" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sempoyongan.

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi kau harus bercerita, Sasuke-kun. Kau dan—yang aku ingat sebagai—pacarmu itu, kalian sudah… berakhir?" Karin bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Dan setelah Karin berhenti bicara, gelas pesanannya tiba.

Karin kemudian meraih botol minuman yang Sasuke pegang—berniat meminta jatah. Dituangnya cairan itu ke gelasnya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak—Naruto!" tapi secara dadakan tangan Sasuke dengan ganasnya mencekal pergelangan Karin. Sontak saja wanita itu kaget—Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau masih di bawah umur dasar bocah," Sasuke berkata samar sambil merebut botol itu.

 _Sial, dia mabuk betulan_ , umpat Karin dalam hati.

"Kalau kau mabuk, aku bisa repot," Sasuke kemudian meracau.

"Tolong berkaca dasar bujang lapuk," Karin membalas dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pasti akan sangat menggemaskan, pasti akan sangat imut—".

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, wanita itu mulai tertarik.

"Dan akan merepotkan, karena aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk mu, menggendong mu ke mobil dan kemudian mengecup pipi mu dan kemudian—"

Karin sadar kalau pria di depannya ini benar-benar mabuk. Mungkin menampar pria ini akan memberikan efek yang lumayan, tapi Karin menahan keinginannya itu.

Ia akan mendengarkan hingga akhir.

"Oi—Sasuke-kun…".

"—bilang selamat malam,".

Karin terhenyak.

"Setelahnya besok aku akan menjemput mu, kita akan ke ke kedai ramen—kencan…".

Wanita itu tak berkutik saat ia mendengar nada sesenggukan dari pria yang duduk di depannya. "Andai aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya…".

Karin penasaran—dan saking ingin tahunya ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi wajah pria yang ia ketahui menjabat sebagai salah satu direktur di perusahaan ternama.

Dan di malam itu, Karin dibuat takjub dengan Sasuke.

Pria itu—dengan leluasanya mengurai tangis. Dari mata, jatuh ke pipinya, dan kemudian menetes di atas celana.

"Kau pasti… masih disini...".

Padahal Karin tidak begitu mengerti. Mengenai pacar Sasuke, hubungannya dengan Naruto, peristiwa putus cinta. Ia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas mitra kerja biasa, jadi Karin tak mungkin tahu bagian dalam Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa paham. Mengenai perasaan Sasuke yang meluap melalui air mata.

 _Kau benar-benar cinta padanya ya, Sasuke-kun_?

Karin akhirnya mengerti kalau Sasuke memang mengalami patah hati.

* * *

Sinar senja menembus tirai putih tipis yang tergantung manis menutupi jendela. Ruangan dengan satu ranjang itu berisi seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan pulas.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia terbangun.

Membuka matanya yang berat dan tubuhnya yang nyeri.

"Ng…" ia memperlihatkan bola mata biru indah yang kini menjelajahi ruangan asing. "Dimana—ini?".

Ia berada di atas tempat tidur, dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh dan bantal seempuk roti. Jelas—ini bukan miliknya.

Saat tengah ingin bangun, ia memegangi kepala yang mendadak pusing.

Lho, ada saputangan di keningnya?

"Eh—kau sudah siuman," ada suara yang datang dari pintu. "Bagaimana keadaan mu, Naruto? Agak baikan?".

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik heran.

"Lho—Gaara? Kok, kamu di sini?".

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah. "Ini rumah ku,". Naruto melotot horor. "Hah? Kok aku bisa ada di sini?!" ia berteriak panik.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku,". Dan dengan sabar Gaara bercerita mengenai kronologi bagaimana Naruto bisa berakhir di ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda?" Naruto tidak percaya kalau tidurnya ia di taman kampus berubah jadi pingsan.

"Aku tidak pandai mengarang, Naruto," jawab Gaara apatis.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar membuat mu repot!" katanya dengan nada menyesal. Gaara menghampiri tempat tidur.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Akan lebih merepotkan kalau kau tidak ditemukan oleh ku dan merana di taman kampus sendirian," balas Gaara penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kau kan harus kerja praktek!". "Yah, aku bisa meminta susulan. Salahnya menunda waktu kerja praktek," Gaara dengan kurang asemnya menyalahkan sang dosen yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini.

Naruto merenung sejenak, "Gaara, pokoknya aku tidak mau hutang budi!".

Pemuda merah itu mengkerutkan kening. "Hah?". Bahkan otak gemilangnya tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat tadi.

"Pokoknya aku harus membalas budi mu. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mu! Kau telah menolong ku!".

Gaara bertanya-tanya kebingungan. "Apapun!" Naruto menambahkan.

"Balas budi?" Gaara berkicau. Naruto mengangguk. "Apapun?". Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengangguk dengan yakin.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak serius. Jujur, apa yang akan ia minta dari pujaan hatinya?

Oh iya. Ada satu yang mungkin bisa Naruto kabulkan.

"Kalau begitu…".

.

.

.

"Jadi pacar ku ya?".

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

Halooo... Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Ao disini!

Hadeeeh, maafkan saya yang sangat telat ini... beneran deh, kemaren buntu banget

Oh iya, niatnya Ao mau jawab satu-satu review kalian, tapi Ao udah nyoba tadi dan cape banget (bilang aja mager lu elah)

Ehehe, ampun ya. Ao akan jawab secara garis besar aja.

Pertama, ini udah lanjut. #okegakpenting

Kedua, Ao sangat berterima kasih karena banyak yang bilang fict ini menarik *nangis bombay*

Ketiga, yah, Sasuke emang sih kayak naksir, Naruto juga sama. Tapi akhirnya? Ya liat aja di chap selanjutnya yaa

Keempat, Naruto bakal diambil Gaara. Iya atau tidak? Nantikan di chap depan yaa

Kelima, maafkan atas keambiguan adegan hehehe, sengaja, biar ketauan mana yang ero wkwk *digeplak*

Kayaknya udah segitu aja dulu, ntar malah spoiler lagi

Nah, jangan lupa _review_ yaaa, para pembaca. Ao selalu menunggu lhoo

Sankyuu~

AkaiLoveAoi


	11. Kira-Kira

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : _"Kau benar-benar sudah mengganggu hidup ku,". "Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu,"._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

* * *

Saat itu, cahaya matahari sore sudah nyaris berganti dengan sinar rembulan. Hembusan angin juga mulai menyejuk karena malam akan segera datang.

"Kalau begitu…".

.

.

.

"Jadi pacar ku ya?".

Tapi, Naruto belum menunjukan perubahan ekspresi apa-apa. Masih sama seperti beberapa detik lalu, detik dimana Gaara mengucapkan permintaan balas budi padanya.

 _Jadi—pacarnya? Aku?_

"Mak-Maksud mu… Kau ingin menyewa ku?" Naruto bertanya guna mengkonfirmasi.

Gaara sungguh ingin menepuk jidat. Pujaan hati rupanya salah tangkap.

Niat hati ingin mengklarifikasi, eh, malah disela lagi.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan ku pada mantan pacar mu? Atau di depan gebetan mu yang mengganggu? Di depan Ibu mu? Ah—jangan-jangan kakak mu ya?" hujam Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Naruto benar-benar salah paham. Gaara jadi geram.

"Tidak," pemuda merah itu memotong tajam. Naruto jadi terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyewa mu," Gaara melanjutkan dengan nada tegas.

Sirat bingung tentu saja tergambar jelas di wajah si pemuda pirang. Ditambah—ia kan baru bangun tidur. Jelas pikirannya belum nyambung!

"Pacar sungguhan…".

Eh?

"Jadilah pacar sungguhan, untuk diri ku," netra hijau kebiruan milik Gaara menatap mata biru langit itu dengan intens.

"Aku—mencintai mu, Naruto,".

Menegaskan kalau pemuda merah itu serius, tidak main-main, dan tidak mengada-ada dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Pemuda pirang itu sesungguhnya tidak buta-buta amat perihal cinta. Kerap kali ia berselancar di dunia maya hanya untuk menggali lebih dalam apa itu cinta.

Sedikit banyak ia mulai mengerti, walau belum pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Namun ini hanyalah permintaan balas budi. Tidak perlu menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam di hati.

Tapi, saat menatap binar Gaara yang melembut, di dalamnya seolah ia melihat kilas balik perbuatan pemuda merah itu padanya.

Yang selalu dengan bodohnya ia hiraukan, yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan.

Kalau selama ini ialah yang selalu jadi perhatian, selalu jadi bahan pemikiran.

Naruto sudah melahap habis pelajaran percintaan saat ia menjadi pacar sewaan. Jadi tentu ia paham apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan.

Yang membuatnya harus berpikir ulang adalah…

Apa… yang harus ia lakukan?

Haruskah ia menerimanya? Mencerna perasaan Gaara dan menyingkirkan bayang-bayang Uchiha?

Lagipula, Gaara mencintainya. Bukankah tidak baik menolak perasaan cinta dari seorang manusia?

Namun…

Dalam benak dan hatinya, Gaara tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Mana tega ia memanfaatkan perasaan sahabatnya untuk bahan pelampiasan? Apalagi ia melakukannya hanya untuk sebuah permintaan!

Ia sama seperti Kiba—juga teman-temannya yang lain.

Apa mungkin hanya Sasuke yang berbeda? Selalu muncul kapan saja, membuat tubuh dan pikiran Naruto kehilangan energi dalam sekejap mata.

Membuat jantung berdebar dengan hebatnya, membuat hati terenyuh akan kehangatan dibalik kalimat dinginnya.

Tapi—lagi-lagi,

Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakan pria itu. Melenyapkannya dari kalbu. Menghilangkan bayangnya hingga menjadi debu.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada kawan berambut merahnya itu. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan matanya yang bewarna biru.

 _Mungkin, tiada salahnya mencoba._

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia…".

Tidak mungkin Gaara tidak terkejut. Dan bukan salah siapa-siapa otak Gaara secara dadakan menjadi selambat siput. Yang Gaara dengar hanyalah kalimat berikut,

"Aku akan jadi pacar sungguhan mu, Gaara,".

Janji tetaplah janji. _Mana mungkin aku menjilat ludah ku sendiri?_

* * *

Dari balik jendela kaca tempat Sasuke bernaung, ia bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota Konoha. Saat ini, pria itu sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai direktur—yang berarti ia ada di kantor, duduk sambil membaca laporan dari karyawan.

" _Dasar pemabuk putus cinta_ ,". Sasuke belum bisa berhenti mengingat perkataan Karin beberapa jam yang lalu (wanita yang berbaik hati mengijinkan dirinya untuk menumpang tidur dan mandi setelah menemukan dirinya begitu berantakan).

Sasuke ingat ia pergi ke sebuah _bar_ kemarin malam. Tujuannya hanya untuk membeli minuman menyegarkan (yang kenyataannya memabukkan). Ia ingat ia duduk di tempat terpencil di bar tersebut—dan ia sendirian.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mitra bisnisnya—Karin—akan menjumpainya dalam keadaan memalukan. Menangis dan meracau tak karuan mengenai kekasih (bayaran) yang sudah menjadi mantan.

Walau dalam hati ia (agak) bersyukur karena itu Karin—bukan sekretarisnya yang genit atau lebih-lebih penguntit.

Sasuke menghela nafas, meletakkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

 _Tapi… itu memang benar._

Mabuk-mabukan mengenai mantan. Menyedihkan, memalukan, menyakitkan.

Lantas apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia dihadapkan hanya pada dua pilihan.

Terpuruk dalam kenangan… atau mengajaknya balikan?

* * *

Pagi hari di halaman kampus tercinta.

Terlihat Kiba mengucek mata. Tidak, bukan karena matanya gatal atau sedang mengikuti _casting_ iklan obat anti iritasi mata.

Ia takut ada sesuatu yang salah—seperti menderita rabun dadakan atau semacamnya sehingga pengelihatannya ngawur.

Kiba tidak yakin, yang ia lihat ini—masa iya—Naruto—teman sejurusannya, dan itu di sampingnya—Gaara…? Anak orang kaya yang jadi pewaris tahta dan calon dokter paling ganteng sedunia?

Seharusnya ini tidak aneh. Kiba sangat sadar dan sangat tahu kalau Naruto dan Gaara itu teman dekat. Wajar—mereka satu klub dan juga seangkatan.

Tapi apa-apaan rangkulan di leher Naruto yang dilakukan Gaara? Dan kenapa wajah Naruto jadi kesal malu-malu ala karakter _tsun-tsun_ di _anime_ favoritnya?

Ini serius? Kiba _mode_ ibu-ibu arisan : _on._

"Eh—Kiba," sapa Naruto yang kebetulan menangkap Kiba sedang termenung akibat ulahnya pagi ini. Pemuda bertato merah itu menoleh kaku. "Ah—Naruto. Tidak biasanya, pagi sekali kau datang," jawabnya.

Naruto melirik Gaara. Dan kenapa dia malah melirik Gaara—bukan menjawab pertanyaannya? Kiba bingung setengah mampus.

"Tadi aku menjemputnya," jawab si pemuda merah dengan nada datar. Naruto hanya senyum-senyum.

Kiba manggut-manggut (berusaha) paham. "Oh, dijem—". Kiba tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan secara mendadak.

EH! TUNGGU BENTAR! Dijemput Gaara?

Oi—oi—oi…

"Tumben?" Kiba menatap kedua sejoli itu minta penjelasan. Tapi Naruto hanya umbar-umbar senyum tanpa menjawab. Melihat gelagat Naruto yang makin tidak karuan anehnya, Kiba melontarkan pertanyaan baru,

"Kalian itu kenapa sih?" Kiba keceplosan akibat kebingugan yang berlebihan. Diliriknya Naruto dan Gaara bergantian. Saat beradu tatap dengan pemuda merah itu, ia malah melukis senyum setipis kulit martabak telur kebanggaan kantin dan menjawab,

"Kita pacaran,".

Dan Naruto tidak menunjukkan protes atau bahkan penolakan saat Gaara merangkulnya (mesra) di bagian pinggang. Jadi Kiba berasumsi bahwa, kalau mereka betul-betul pacaran.

"Oh, pacaran toh…" Kiba mau tertawa lega. Ia berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda ke gedung fakultasnya.

Lho—tapi… bukan jawaban seperti itu yang dia minta!

* * *

Pemuda penyukai anjing itu benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan sebuah fakta yang baru saja ia dapat tadi pagi dari kepalanya.

 _Naruto pacaran dengan Gaara? Itu sungguhan?_

Baru pertama kalinya Kiba tidak menaruh minat apa-apa pada Ebisu-sensei yang masih dengan setia memberikan materi. Ia lebih tertarik dan penasaran pada si jabrik jagoan klub renang—yang sekarang sedang (sok-sok) menulis di bukunya.

 _Jangan-jangan… cuma—sewaan?_

Mendadak melintas sebuah pemikiran konyol. Kiba ingin ketawa.

Serius… _dia disewa lagi?_ Mujur _banget_ tuh anak!

Tapi kalau pacaran sungguhan bagaimana? Kiba sungguh dilema.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi—kenapa Kiba harus repot-repot _kepo_ masalah Naruto pacaran dengan siapa—atau sewaan apa beneran—atau apapun itu.

Kiba selalu berdalih, mereka sudah berteman lumayan lama, jadi (menurutnya) wajar saja bila ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Apalagi mereka sealiran—sama-sama anak perantauan. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh bila saling memperhatikan.

Faktanya, selama berteman dengan Naruto, Kiba belum pernah menjumpai Naruto berpacaran dengan siapapun. _Neither woman nor man_. Pemuda itu sudah membentengi dirinya dengan label 'teman segala umat'.

Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga semata-mata untuk menghindar dari penyakit kanker—alias kantong kering—walau ujung-ujungnya, Naruto malah terkena virus cinta.

Yang membuat Kiba bertanya-tanya,

Apa yang membuatnya mau menerima Gaara sebagai seorang kekasih?

Padahal jelas-jelas si pirang itu terkena sindrom galau stadium 3 akibat putus hubungan dengan Uchiha.

 _Mungkinkah… Gaara sekedar pelampiasan saja?_ Pikir Kiba menduga-duga.

* * *

Naruto masih ada satu jam untuk leha-leha, sebelum ia ada pertemuan dengan Ebisu untuk membahas kelanjutan karya tulisnya.

Saat langkah kakinya berbelok ke kantin, lengan kurus Naruto mendadak ada yang menarik. Ditolehkannya kepala melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Ki—Kiba?" gagapnya.

Diperhatikannya sang sahabat yang mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu dipadu dengan celana berwarna _khaki_ dan sepatu kasual warna hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto santai. Kiba melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Naruto, ceritakan pada ku,". Kiba berkata _to the point_ alias tanpa basa-basi.

Raut bingung terpampang jelas di wajah si pirang. "Cerita…?".

Pemilik rambut coklat itu mengangguk pasti, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Nih, buat mu,". Ia mengeluarkan susu coklat yang Naruto duga berasal dari mesin minuman yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk kantin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi baik begini sih?" Naruto berkata sambil tertawa kecil dan kemudian duduk di bangku.

"Itu buat mu, kalau-kalau tenggorokan mu kering akibat bercerita panjang lebar," Kiba membuat alibi.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Jadi… apa yang harus aku ceritakan?".

Kiba mengambil posisi yang enak, sebelum Naruto memulai ceritanya. " _Ne,_ sejak kapan kau dan Gaara jadian?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan tepat di ujung bibir.

Mimik Naruto berubah 180 derajat. "HAH?! SIAPA YANG JADIAN?! KAU ITU BODOH YA?!" Naruto lepas kontrol mengenai suaranya—dan sudah pasti membuat seluruh penghuni kantin saat itu menoleh cantik kearahnya, dan dia masih dengan bodohnya melanjutkan kalimat tadi dengan nada tinggi.

"AKU DAN GAARA TIDAK JADIAN TAU!". Kiba menukikkan alis. Ia berani sumpah, reaksi Naruto yang ini bukanlah harapannya.

Ia sudah berekspetasi kalau pemuda itu akan memerah hebat hingga menyaingi merahnya tomat sambil berusaha menutup-nutupi pertanyaannya tadi. Tidak teriak-teriak macam penjaja sayur keliling yang biasa lewat depan asramanya begitu.

"Duh bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Kiba berucap sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibir, isyarat memberi perintah diam—sambil sesekali mengamati kantin yang heboh dadakan akibat ulah sang sahabat. Ia pun menunduk meminta maaf untuk memaklumi kelakuan Naruto yang diluar perkiraan.

Naruto kemudian mengerucutkan bibir—tanda merajuk dan menahan malunya yang tak kentara.

"Kau yang membuat ku begitu," katanya kesal. Ditusuknya kotak susu dengan sedotan, lalu meneguknya cepat-cepat.

Kiba mengusap kepala—pening. "Eh—sungguh, kau jadian dengannya tidak?". Tapi di sisi lain ia masih tetap penasaran dengan kebenarannya. Ia tak mau mati tanpa tahu kepastian. Bisa-bisa ia gentayangan!

Naruto melirik Kiba, penuh arti sehingga Kiba pun tak mengerti arti dari tatapan itu—karena artinya terlalu banyak.

"Janji takkan cerita siapa-siapa?" kelingking mungil disodorkan tepat di depan wajah si penyuka anjing. Dan pemilik marga Inuzuka itu sangat ingin tertawa geli. _Man_ , kamu sudah kuliah tapi masih percaya janji kelingking?

Tapi-eh-tapi, Kiba tetap menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Dijabatnya kelingking tersebut dan terikatlah suatu janji.

Senyum Kiba ramah sambil berkata, "Aku takkan bilang-bilang,".

* * *

"Uchiha-san…" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari jauh.

Pemilik nama—yang tepatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke pun menoleh-noleh mencari si pemanggil.

"Uchiha-san," kali ini suaranya lebih jelas. Dan lebih dekat.

Sasuke pun menengok kesana-kemari.

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke terpenjat kaget karena bahunya ditepuk dengan keras dari arah belakang.

Sasuke berputar, mendapati rambut pirang yang berkibar pelan karena tiupan angin yang lembut.

Dan apalagi yang lebih indah daripada melihat dua kelereng biru yang tengah menatap mu dengan teduh, juga bibir yang tengah mengulas senyum lima jari yang sangat menggemaskan?

"Naruto…" Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut, mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya guna mengelus pipi yang punya tiga pasang goresan itu.

"… Uchiha…".

"… Uchiha!".

"Tuan Uchiha!".

Sasuke terpenjat. Tubuhnya menegang dan bersamaan dengan itu—angannya seputar Naruto menghilang.

Rupanya… yang tadi hanyalah lamunan.

"Apa anda sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya orang yang menegurnya barusan.

Pandangan Sasuke yang tadinya buram pun kembali fokus. Ia ingat, kalau hari ini ia ada rapat internal bersama para _manager_ , dan pikirannya masih sempat melayang-layang?

"Tuan Uchiha—".

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke cepat. Pria itu kemudian mengatur nafasnya. "Ayo, lanjutkan," katanya lagi.

Para _manager_ yang tadinya memasang mimik khawatir pun kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan rapat itu selesai kemudian—tanpa ada gangguan seperti tadi.

Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya setelah ia memesan kopi pada salah satu _office boy_ yang ia jumpai di lorong. Duduk ia di 'singgahsana', lalu berbalik dengan segera untuk memandang jalanan kota.

 _Sial_ … rutuknya.

 _Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu… bisa-bisanya ia masuk ke pikiran ku saat sedang kerja_!

Sasuke mengelus wajahnya kasar. Heran pada dirinya sendiri mengapa memikirkan 'mantan pacarnya' bukan pada waktunya.

Diraihnya ponsel yang ada di saku celana.

 _No notifications_. Tak ada pemberitahuan dari siapa-siapa hari ini. Maklum sih, ponsel itu tergolong baru ia miliki—karena yang sebelumnya harus diganti akibat jatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak main-main. Dan nomor pribadinya hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang saja.

Contohnya Itachi, Sakura, Karin, dan oh…

Naruto juga.

Biasanya ia menggunakannya minimal seminggu sekali, apakah hanya untuk menelpon atau mengganggu si pirang dengan pesan singkat—pokoknya sasarannya adalah Naruto.

Dan ia baru sadar, betapa rindunya ia dengan suara berisik dan nada kesal Naruto saat mengangkat teleponnya. Ia juga rindu membayangkan ekspresi si pemuda saat ia melihat balasan pesan singkatnya.

Sasuke sungguh rindu.

 _Dia benar-benar telah mengganggu ku._

Seringai Sasuke pun terangkat. _Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto._

* * *

Hampir seminggu berlalu—dari kejadian dimana Naruto bercerita pada Kiba soal jadiannya dengan Gaara.

Pemuda pirang itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya berurusan dengan skripsi—wajar karena ia sudah diminta untuk sidang minggu depan.

Saat Naruto keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, sambil menenteng laptop yang mati dan memanggul tas ransel, Gaara menyapanya dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Melelahkan!" keluhnya seperti anak manja, lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik sejenak Naruto yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu. "Wajah mu buruk sekali," ujarnya.

Si rambut pirang membalas ketus. "Hei, maaf saja ya. Tapi wajah ini adalah pemberian ayah ku, tahu!".

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Maksud ku, kantung mata, kerutan dan gurat capek semuanya terpatri jelas di wajah mu. Apa kau kurang tidur?" balas si pemuda merah. Terangkat tangannya untuk mengecek muka Naruto.

Baru tersentuh ujung pipi, Naruto sudah menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Ah—maaf. Aku kaget…" ucap Naruto canggung. Manik biru miliknya bahkan tak menatap Gaara lagi. Hanya jalanan yang kini dipandangnya.

Gaara pun sama halnya.

Kembali memandang jalan, namun dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

" _Ne_ , Naruto. Mau ku traktir ramen?" Gaara kembali membuka obrolan.

Naruto melirik calon dokter itu dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" cicitnya.

Gaara balas memandang. "Tentu tidak. Kau kan pacar ku," jawabnya ringan. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa diam.

"Dan lagi… ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu," lanjut Gaara tanpa Naruto tahu.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

Hai kalian semua~~~ Para pembaca setia yang selalu menunggu kelanjutan OTP kita tercinta

Pertama sekali Ao mau minta maaf karena sangat lama meng-update cerita ini. Terimakasih pada virus WB dan pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk di luar sana, ugh mau nangis rasanya.

Kedua, gimana ceritanya? Maaf ya kalo pendek, karena Ao juga buru-buru bikin akibat dari inspirasi yang baru nongol. Dan maaf banget kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan pembaca, dan makin gak jelas!

Ketiga, chap depan (chap 12) adalah chap terakhir alias TAMAT. Jadi, tungguin aja ya, gimana akhir dari cinta segi sepuluh ini (?), eh maksudnya cinta antara Sasuke Naruto dan Gaara ini... okeh?

Dan yang terakhir seperti biasa, jangan lupa review biar cerita Ao makin baik dan memenuhi syarat (emangnya mau bikin KTP?) okeh, pokoknya jangan lupa komen-komen di review ya, saya tungguin lohh

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	12. Sungguh-Sungguh

**_Pacar Sewaan_**

Cast : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Kiba I, Gaara, dll

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, maksa, typo, abal, tidak jelas, pasaran banget, dan lain-lain

Summary : "Itu hanya sekedar permintaan balas budi saja,". "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Gaara?". "Inuzuka itu bahkan lebih peka dari mu, dasar bodoh,". "Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan,". "HAAAH?! KAU SERIUS?".

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

* * *

Matahari nyaris hilang dari langit. Sinar jingga juga mulai bercampur dengan warna ungu. Angin yang berhembus pun terasa semakin dingin.

Sebuah mobil mengebut di jalan raya yang tidak bisa dibilang kosong. Oh Dewa, dia ini sakit jiwa atau apa?

Pemilik mobil itu hanya menatap jalanan dengan tajam, walau sesekali ia melirik jok kosong disebelahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

' _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, silakan mencoba beberapa saat lagi_ ,'. "SIAL!".

Suara lembut dari sebuah telepon pintar terdengar, lalu diiringi dengan umpatan yang keluar.

Sasuke—sang pemilik mobil dan objek yang sedari tadi kita amati, sedang menggenggam ponselnya sambil menyetir. Kembali, ia mengutak-atik alat komunikasinya itu.

Jawaban sama kembali terdengar. "Kenapa tidak aktif, sial!". Dibantingnya ponsel ke jok sebelah karena rasa kesal yang memuncak. Matanya kembali fokus ke depan.

Kini, suara hati dari Sasuke terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas.

 _Apa ia tidak keberatan? Mungkinkah ia mau menerima ku? Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata sudah punya pacar baru yang menyewanya?_

Pikiran Sasuke berputar-putar disana. Padahal jalanan mulus layaknya paha Miyabi. Tapi otaknya panas bak dilalap api.

Ah. Peduli setan.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berani mengusiknya bahkan sampai ke pikirannya sekalipun. Sasuke tak lagi ragu kalau ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto. Ia mengakuinya.

Dan sekarang, inilah rencananya.

 _Menjadikan Naruto miliknya secara utuh._

* * *

"Itu hanya sekedar permintaan balas budi saja,". Itulah jawaban pertama Naruto sesaat setelah ia mengikat janji kelingking dengan sahabatnya di kantin siang itu.

"Aku ambruk, lalu Gaara datang menolong. Kau tahu—aku merasa berhutang padanya, Kiba… Dan aku berpikir kalau utang itu harus aku bayar," lanjutnya kemudian menyedot kembali susu yang ada di tangannya.

"Dengan mengabulkan apa yang Gaara inginkan?" balas Kiba dengan nada tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh ku," dengan bibir mengerucut ia berkata.

Kiba menghela nafas, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya yang senasib sepenanggungan itu.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Gaara?" tanya Kiba kemudian. Naruto menoleh tanpa melepaskan sedotan itu dari bibirnya.

"Kamu sadar kan kalau calon dokter itu naksir betul-betul pada mu?". Kiba tentu tahu tanpa harus bertanya pada pemuda merah itu. Naruto diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak yakin…" jawabnya ragu, sambil meneguk larutan susu itu ke kerongkongannya. Kiba menepuk wajahnya— _facepalm_.

"Benar-benar anak ini. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, wahai kawan ku tersayang?" kata Kiba hiperbola. Dan mau tak mau mata Naruto ikut membola. Melotot—lebih tepatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'sayang'—jijik!" semburnya.

"Salah mu begitu menggemaskan—tapi kenapa ada orang sebodoh diri mu?" Naruto tidak mengerti Kiba itu bermaksud memuji atau mengejeknya. Namun yang jelas alisnya bertautan menahan gerutu.

"Rasanya aku menyesal bercerita pada mu!" Naruto berseru kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri, hendak melarikan diri dari Kiba dan mencari tempat lain untuk duduk.

Namun Kiba sudah menahan tangannya sebelum semua itu terjadi.

"Aku belum selesai, dasar bodoh," pemuda bertato itu berujar. Bibir Naruto manyun karena ada kata 'bodoh' yang menyertai kalimat pemuda tadi. "Lepas, bodoh!" balas Naruto sambil menghempaskan tangan Kiba. Ups, sayang sekali… Tidak lepas!

"Tidak mau," Kiba membalas seperti anak kecil. Oke, ini apa-apaan?

"Kiba bodoh! Lepas!" Naruto makin menjadi-jadi. "Tidak mau, Naru-bodoh!". Kata 'bodoh' pun terlempar-lempar.

Naruto kemudian memilih mengalah. _Dewa… berilah aku kesabaran menghadapi bocah ini!_

Ia kembali duduk dengan rasa kesal memuncak di ubun-ubun.

Kiba dengan santainya menjulurkan lidah meminta ampunan.

"Lalu… bagaimana perasaan mu kepada Gaara?" tanya Kiba kemudian. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti meneguk susu, menatap mata Kiba yang ganti _mode_ jadi serius.

"Apa sama, dengan perasaan mu pada klien yang sudah membuat mu galau itu?".

Naruto mendadak berdebar.

 _Bagaimana… perasaan ku?_ Hati Naruto bicara sendiri.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan memegang kaus di bagian dadanya. Kiba yang melihat ini kemudian merasa bersalah. Begini-begini, ia cukup peka dengan perubahan suasana. Contohnya—ya ini.

"Hei-hei… Naruto, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, ya su—".

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MENJAWABNYA!" Pemuda itu mendadak bangkit dan nyaris membuat Kiba terjengkang dari kursi kantin—yang mana tak punya sandaran punggung.

Kiba cukup menyesal karena sudah merasa bersalah pada si pirang akibat perubahan aura yang ada. Padahal Naruto sudah melow-melow ala lagu Melly GoSlow! Sebal! Kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak begitu?

Pemuda anjing itu kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Jadi…?".

Ganti Naruto yang tarik ulur nafas. "Perasaan ku pada Gaara, tak lebih dari sekedar teman," kata Naruto pelan. Kiba terhenyak.

"Dia memang baik—sangat baik malah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memandangnya lebih dari itu…". Bisa Kiba lihat kalau mata biru itu menyendu.

"Kalau Uchiha-san… aku benar-benar bingung," katanya dengan bibir bergetar. "Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa melupakannya… Aku merindukannya… Aku menginginkannya… Tapi—tapi kau tahu kan Kiba…" Naruto memutus sejenak perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas.

Ia menengadah dan memandang Kiba dengan mata berkaca. "Kalau dia sudah mengakhiri ikatan itu?".

"Dan lagi… aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Naruto melanjutkan.

Sekarang Kiba kembali menyesal sudah bertanya. Dia paling tidak tega—sejak dulu—kalau melihat sahabatnya mengurai air mata.

"Tapi… Gaara, aku melihat kesungguhan di matanya. Aku mencobanya—aku ingin mencobanya (melupakan Uchiha dan hidup bersama Gaara). Tapi nyatanya…". Naruto berhenti sebentar.

"Aku…".

.

.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa kan?" suara Gaara memecah hening saat mereka berdua berjalan bersisian di trotoar ditemani langit malam.

Naruto masih memeluk laptopnya erat, sambil sesekali buang muka ke jalanan yang tidak ramai. Kini kepalanya menoleh kearah Gaara yang membuka omongan.

"Eh—apanya?". Mereka baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan riang di kedai ramen Ichiraku, hasil traktiran Gaara yang katanya untuk membantunya melepas penat.

"Kita berdua memang tidak bisa, bukan begitu Naruto…?" suara Gaara terdengar getir di telinga si pemuda pirang. Terhenti mereka dekat tiang lampu jalanan.

Naruto memikirkan sejenak maksud perkataan Gaara. "Gaara, kau bicara apa, sih?" tapi Naruto belum menangkap arti dari kalimat pemuda yang jadi kekasihnya itu.

Gaara mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan emosi yang meningkat.

"Kau—tidak bisa kalau bersama ku kan, Naruto?" katanya, dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi yang berlebihan.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Bingung.

"Aku mendengarnya di kantin seminggu yang lalu. Kau dan Inuzuka itu bicara mengenai aku yang mendadak jadi pacar mu. Aku ada di sana, asal kau tau—sedang memesan makanan, dan kau berteriak dengan lantangnya kalau kita…yah—" Gaara terlihat meringis saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mata Naruto membola. Ia baru saja sadar pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana.

"Ga-Gaara… begini mak-maksud ku…" Naruto tiba-tiba gagu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendadak meraih tangan Naruto, membawa lengan _tan_ itu untuk mendekap pinggangnya perlahan. Dengan lengan yang menganggur, Gaara memeluk punggung Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, karena aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kalau kau—sama sekali tidak bisa dengan ku," pemuda merah itu benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga supaya tak mengeluarkan suara gemetar di depan Naruto.

" _A—Ano_ —Gaara…" Naruto berusaha memanggil. Dilonggarkannya pelukan Gaara dan kemudian dipandangnya mata sang sahabat yang belum lama ini berganti status menjadi kekasih. "Aku minta ma—".

"Sstt…" Gaara dengan mudahnya menyentuh bibir Naruto untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu diam. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan minta maaf. Ini sama sekali bukan salah mu," ujar Gaara, masih dengan tangan menempel di punggung Naruto. Beruntunglah trotoar ini sepi, karena kalau tidak—para pejalan kaki akan berasumsi yang macam-macam.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menunduk tak berani menatap mata Gaara.

"Aku yang meminta mu jadi pacar ku secara sepihak. Kalau kau bilang tidak bisa itu wajar-wajar saja," Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Harusnya kau tolak saja permintaan ku waktu itu, Naruto," suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Ta-Tapi kan, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan apapun permintaan mu!" balas Naruto mencari pembenaran.

Gaara mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, Naruto,".

Rasa panas akibat malu langsung menggerogoti pipi si pirang. "Kau berlebihan!".

"Tidak, kau memang begitu,". Gaara kemudian melepas pelukan dan menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Makanya, sebelum kau memutuskan ku, aku akan memutuskan mu lebih dulu," dengan wajah setenang telaga ia berkata.

Mau tak mau pupil Naruto melebar mendengarnya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini ya, Naruto?" kata Gaara.

"Gaara—".

"Naruto, aku akan lebih sakit hati lagi kalau kita melanjutkan hubungan 'pacaran' ini," kata Gaara yang kini memegang bahu Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak syok namun lega secara bersamaan. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya. Gaara menggeleng. "Aku memang menyukai mu, tapi ternyata jadi sahabat mu sudah cukup bagi ku…".

"Aku minta maaf ya…" Gaara kemudian mengelus puncak rambut Naruto. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Gaara! Duh—betapa bodohnya aku. Rupanya Kiba ada benarnya waktu itu," Naruto menyahut sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Gaara terkekeh kecil.

"Inuzuka itu bahkan lebih peka dari mu, dasar bodoh," Gaara tak tahan. Naruto mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

Mereka kembali berjalan, menyusuri trotoar ditemani lampu-lampu jalan.

"Naruto, aku mengantar mu sampai sini saja ya?" tepat di pertigaan Gaara bertanya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih," katanya.

Gaara kemudian mendekat lagi. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin Uchiha itu kembali—kurasa kau harus menelponnya Naruto," kata Gaara serius. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak yakin bisa, Gaara…" balasnya.

"Yah, kalau tidak bisa, kau boleh kembali pada ku. Aku terbuka kapan saja untuk mu," dengan netra yang tenang serta lambaian tangan perpisahan, Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di pertigaan.

 _Sungguh, kau telah menyia-nyiakan dia Naruto_ , terdengar suara kecil dari dalam kepalanya.

 _Hei pikiran bodoh. Kau tidak bisa lihat kalau jelas-jelas Naruto sudah jatuh hati pada Uchiha itu? Mana mungkin ia bisa ke pelukan Gaara sekarang?_ Balas suara hati sengit.

 _Justru kau yang bodoh. Apalagi harapan mu dengan si brengsek itu? Kau sudah gila ya?_ Pikiran Naruto menyahut ketus.

Naruto pun mengiyakan pikirannya. _Bodohnya aku…_ batinnya.

Bisa-bisanya Gaara tersenyum sambil memutuskannya. Bukankah Naruto sudah menyakitinya?

Dan bisa-bisanya dia berharap kalau Uchiha itu kembali.

 _Namun bolehkah aku berharap kalau dia kembali_?

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju _flat_ -nya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kasurnya malam ini. Mungkin juga ia akan mengoceh panjang lebar pada bantal kesayangannya mengenai kejadian hari ini. Ya, ia akan melakukannya karena ia sudah gila.

Dan mungkin ia benar-benar gila. Karena—apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ada sosok Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya?

Pria itu tengah duduk bersandar di sana, seolah menunggu pemiliknya pulang dari perjalanan yang jauh.

Jangan-jangan Naruto sedang mimpi?

Ditepuknya pipi dengan keras. "Awh!" rintihnya. Ternyata sakit.

Sosok Sasuke menoleh, sadar kalau ada suara di dekatnya. Suara yang ia duga sebagai pemilik kamar itu.

Pria itu segera berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu segera tanggap. Ia melangkah mundur. Takut.

Gila, imajinasinya liar sekali.

"Uchiha—san," balasnya lirih. Tak sampai dua langkah, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti mundur.

Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk menggapai Naruto, namun pemuda itu seolah tidak membiarkannya.

"Ini pasti—hanya mimpi. Ya kan? Aku pasti mimpi!" teriak Naruto heboh.

Berdoa saja para tetangga tak menegurnya esok hari.

Sasuke termenung sejenak. _Mimpi_? Kemudian ia tersenyum geli. _Apanya yang mimpi_?

"Uchiha-san tidak mungkin datang kemari. Kau ini siapa? Uchiha palsu!" Naruto benar-benar ngelantur.

Tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur datang dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, Naruto," kini Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang biasa. "Kau masih saja bodoh, seperti kita pertama kali bertemu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"E—eh?" Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Pembicaraan di telepon, pertemuan di café, menjemput mu di kampus, bertemu dengan Sakura, makan bento bersama, tidur seranjang—".

Pipi Naruto memerah.

"Kencan, main _game_ , beli baju, belanja makanan, memasak berdua,".

Naruto makin tidak bisa menahan gejolak malu di tubuhnya.

"Pergi ke makam ibu ku, ke pernikahan Itachi, pegangan tangan, bahkan berciuman…".

Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis!

"Kau pikir Sasuke palsu bisa menjabarkan semua itu?" ia bertanya dengan nada tenang. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia memeluk laptop.

 _Apa aku percaya?_

"Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan,". Sambil mengeluarkan kalimat itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Dari hatinya, untuk pujaan hatinya.

 _Ini sungguhan_?

Naruto takjub. Baru pertama kalinya—ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Lupakan saja kalau ia pernah sakit hati karena ulah pria itu. Kalaupun Uchiha itu berniat untuk mempermainkannya lagi, ia hanya perlu membalasnya.

Untuk sekarang, ia menyerah. Ia kalah. Ia jatuh.

Dan ia percaya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pasrah. Ia putus asa. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke, begitu ingin sehingga ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Lengan pria itu merangkul leher juga pinggulnya, lalu meletakkan kepala pirangnya di dadanya. Ia juga ingin Naruto. Sangat ingin sehingga melepaskannya sedetik saja rasanya tak mampu.

Ah, aroma ini. Sasuke ternyata rindu.

Naruto tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata. Bukan lagi kesedihan yang mengalir, melainkan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Hei Naruto…" tegur Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto pelan.

"Awal kita bertemu memang konyol," katanya.

Naruto pun mau tak mau tersenyum, bahkan sekarang ia tertawa kecil. "Kau benar…".

"Pacar sewaan? Yang menciptakan _web_ itu pasti sudah tidak waras," sahut Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hubungan kita main-main dan berlandaskan uang serta nafsu semata,".

Benar. Sasuke benar sekali. Ia mau Sasuke karena uangnya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia jatuh ke perangkap cinta yang ia buat bersama pria berambut gelap itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pacaran sungguhan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto tertawa. "Kita harus ulang dari awal lagi?" balasnya geli.

Sasuke kembali mendekap Naruto. "Melanjutkan juga bukan masalah,".

"Aku sih… tidak keberatan," Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman.

* * *

Angin sejuk bertiup.

Awan bergerak pelan.

Matahari yang bersinar.

Guguran daun yang terbang.

Cuaca hari ini sungguh indah.

"Naruto!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyapa kawannya yang tengah duduk di bangku taman.

Naruto menoleh lalu menyahut, "Yo, Kiba! Lama tidak jumpa!".

Kiba pun menghampiri Naruto, kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Bagaimana sidang mu?" tanyanya.

"Sidangnya?". Kiba memperhatikan raut Naruto yang datar. Heh—jangan bilang kalau…

"Aku lulus tanpa syarat!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan surat keterangan kalau ia lulus dan akan wisuda sebentar lagi.

Kiba menghela nafas, lalu tertawa kesal. "Hah, sia-sia aku khawatir pada mu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Naruto kasar. Biar saja!

"Kiba sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto balik. Kiba diam sejenak. "Aku belum berniat meninggalkan kampus," katanya.

Naruto bingung. "Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Cepatlah lulus lalu kita cari kerja bersama!".

Kiba melirik Naruto jahil. "Untuk mengisi kantong kita yang kering? Jadi pacar sewaan lagi bagaimana, hm?" goda Kiba.

Pemuda bertato itu langsung kena tampar. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!".

"Duh…" Kiba masih mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang nyut-nyutan. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau kan sudah dikontrak selamanya oleh Uchiha itu ya…" balas Kiba santai.

Pipi Naruto bersemu. "U-uh kau diam saja, Kiba!".

Inuzuka itu tertawa melihat sikap sahabatnya yang mendadak malu-malu. "Kau lucu sekali," Kiba masih tertawa, kali ini sambil pegang-pegang perut yang mulai kesakitan.

Naruto masih merengut kesal karena ulah sahabatnya ini. Tapi ia tidak marah.

Ia bahagia. Sahabatnya ada di sisinya. Gaara memaafkannya. Ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Dan,

"Naruto,".

Pria ini miliknya!

"Oh—Sasuke," sahut Naruto. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu. Naruto tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Lulus!" sambil memamerkan kertas tanda kalau ia berhasil melewati sidang dengan lancar.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Selamat ya, Naruto," katanya.

Kiba yang terlupakan sejenak akhirnya bangkit. "Naruto, aku akan pergi,". Naruto menoleh, "Eh—mau kemana?".

Pemuda coklat itu kemudian berbalik. "Kau ingin aku cepat lulus kan? Biarkan aku bergaul sedikit dengan buku-buku itu. Oke?" ucap Kiba sambil memberikan kedipan sebelah mata.

Naruto tersanjung dengan perkataan kawan dekatnya itu. Ia pun menghadiahkan dua jempol untuk Kiba.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Dengan riang, Naruto menyahut dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Hei, yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. "Hah? Memangnya aku belum pernah cerita ya? Dia itu Inuzuka Kiba! Kawan ku sejak dulu sekali," jawab Naruto dengan nada dilebih-lebihkan.

"Dia yang menyarankan ku untuk mencoba menjadi pacar sewaan," lanjut Naruto sambil tersipu. Sasuke meliriknya sejenak sebelum menyalakan mobil. "Begitukah?".

Naruto mengangguk, lalu Sasuke menyalakan mobil. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya suatu hari," kata Sasuke. Naruto pikir juga ada benarnya. Karena saran Kiba ia mencoba, dan karena mencobanya, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Pria itu membenarkan letak spion lalu menarik tuas mundur. Ia menekan pedal gas dan minggat dari kampus.

Tapi eh tapi, selang beberapa meter dari gerbang, Sasuke menepi dan berhenti.

"Lho, Sasuke?". Bingung melanda si pemuda.

Naruto malah dilempar sesuatu. Untung saja ia sigap menangkapnya.

"Apa—ini?". Kubus. Hitam. Kecil.

"Buat mu. Kau harus memakainya," kata Sasuke tegas.

Naruto membukanya.

Berkilau, mungil, dan melingkar.

"I-I-Ini…ci-cincin?" ia tidak percaya akan memakai benda itu secepat ini! (Tapi ia lebih tidak percaya kalau ia mendapatkannya dari seorang pria).

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak akan kemana-mana," jawab Sasuke ringan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana, bodoh!" Naruto kesal.

Hei-hei-hei! Apa ia sedang dilamar di sini?

"Sama sekali tidak romantis!" akhirnya, kalimat yang harusnya ia ucapkan dulu itu terucap juga. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan berlutut pada mu. Kau kan bisa memakainya sendiri," balas Sasuke sengit.

Naruto baru saja ingin protes, tapi Sasuke membuka mulut lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku Naruto," Sasuke Uchiha, dengan ini memberi perintah pada Naruto Uzumaki untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya.

Naruto masih _loading_. Belum bisa menjawab apa-apa.

 _Menikah! Menikah! Selamat ya Naruto!_ Hati kecilnya berteriak kegirangan. Ia sudah melempar segala jenis kembang kesana kemari saking girangnya.

 _Hei, bangun bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kau melamun? Kau ini—saking bahagianya jadi bodoh ya?_ Kepalanya ikut komentar.

"HAAAH?! KAU SERIUS?" Naruto yang baru _nyambung_ tidak tahan untuk berteriak.

Sasuke membuang nafas lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa orang tua mu agar menjadikan mu milik ku,".

"Kau pikir aku ini barang?! Dan kau! Seperti kau tahu saja dimana orang tua ku tinggal!" Naruto membalas galak.

"Aku tinggal bertanya pada mu,". "Seperti aku mau jawab saja!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Aku akan memaksa mu,".

"Coba saja!".

Mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti lagi.

"Kau ini—benar-benar menguras kesabaran ku ya…" Sasuke berucap dengan nada rendah. Auranya menggelap. Tangan Sasuke kemudian mendarat di pipi Naruto—dengan sangat cepat. Dan kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Lalu…

"A-AAAAUUWW!" Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas. Bayangkan saja kalau kau memelintir kawat. Ya, mirip-mirip lah.

"SASUKE! LEPAS! SAKIT! SAKIT TEME!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Gila, pipinya bisa sobek kalau begini!

Tapi Sasuke malah menjadi-jadi. Pipi kanan dicubit, pipi kiri ditarik.

Naruto tak bisa lagi bicara. "Kau sudah mau mengatakannya?".

 _Bagaimana cara ku mengatakannya kalau pipi ku dibeginikan dasar sial!_ Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mengaduh-ngaduh. Sasuke lama-lama jadi kasihan.

Akhirnya ia melepasnya. "IH! SAKIT TAU!" Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah sekali. Benar-benar merah nyaris menyaingi bunga mawar di kebun sana.

Dan itulah salah satu hal yang Sasuke suka dari Naruto.

"Sakit ya?" goda Sasuke. _Kampret ini masih berani tanya?!_ Batin Naruto geram.

Pria itu kemudian menaruh kedua telapaknya di atas telapak tangan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku,". Dan,

 _CUP_. Sasuke memberikan kecupan di bibirnya. Begitu hangat dan tulus—itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Kau curang," Naruto menyuarakan protes.

"Menyebalkan! Aku jadi harus memaafkan mu!" pemuda pirang itu makin malu.

Sasuke terkekeh—ia menang.

"Jadi dimana rumah orang tua mu?" Sasuke kembali ke topik. "Di Suna,".

"Kau berasal dari sana?".

"Begitulah. Aku ini anak rantau, kau tahu?" jelas Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sambil kembali melajukan mobil. Tak sampai semenit, ia pun mengambil jalan yang Naruto rasa janggal.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tolong jangan buat Naruto berpikir kalau ini dugaan penculikan (lagi). _Please_ , walau dia milik Sasuke—tidak seperti ini juga dong!

"Ke bandara," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto menekukkan alis. "Untuk apa?" ia bingung setengah mampus. Sasuke mau cuci mata lihat-lihat pramugari yang baru mendarat? Cih, apa dia yang seperti ini masih kurang? (Eeeh…).

"Tentu saja ke Suna,".

Naruto tidak tahu harus pasang ekspresi apa. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit paham. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membawa beberapa baju! Aku juga belum menelpon orang tua ku!" menyerah dengan kelakuan pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu. Itu kan rumah mu. Untuk apa membawa baju?" sambung Sasuke santai.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Tinggal beli saja,".

 _Dasar Direktur Sombong!_

Naruto memilih pasang ekspresi ' _diem aja dah gua_ ' sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi diamnya Naruto tidak bertahan lama ketika Sasuke kembali berkoar.

Hei, kenapa Sasuke bacot sekali akhir-akhir ini? Penulis sendiri juga tak paham, saudara sekalian.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto rupanya fotokopi gaya pria disampingnya.

"Kau belum bilang kalau kau mencintai ku. Apa kau mencintai ku?". Pertanyaan sederhana Sasuke benar-benar terdengar rumit bagi Naruto.

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?!" Naruto mendadak malu.

"Aku ingin tahu,".

"Ka-Kau sendiri?!".

"Aku mengajak mu menikah. Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintai mu?" pernyataan (atau pertanyaan?) Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto terlalu bahagia.

"Aku mencintai mu, Naruto," kali ini, Sasuke memelankan mobilnya supaya ia bisa melirik Naruto barang sedetik. Dan Naruto beruntung, bisa melihat netra hitam milik pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya porak-poranda hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun.

"Ng—a—aku…" Naruto gugup. Ia tahu ia suka. Ia sayang. Ia cinta. Ia sudah menyerah pada hatinya. Ia telah memilih Sasuke Uchiha.

Apa-apaan ini kalau menyatakan perasaan saja tidak bisa, dasar Naruto- _baka_!

"Hmm?" Sasuke menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

Ditatapnya Naruto, sesekali melihat kearah jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai. Sasuke meminggirkan kendaraannya ke kiri, tanda kalau ia ingin melambat.

Bibir Naruto merengut. "Uuh—iya—iya! Aku—aku mencintai mu!" sehabis melakukannya, Naruto langsung buang muka ke jendela. Ia ingin pemandangan di luar sana menelan rasa malunya.

"Kok seperti terpaksa ya?" balasan Sasuke terdengar menyebalkan.

"Apa kata mu?" Naruto berbalik lagi. Sasuke masih diam sambil memandang jalan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berpikir—mengenai sesuatu.

 _CUP_.

Satu kecupan ringan di pipi pucat sang Uchiha (yang sekarang ganti warna jadi merah muda).

"Dengan begini, a-apa kau puas?". Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap Sasuke sekarang.

 _Dewa tolong tenggelamkan saja aku!_ Naruto rasanya ingin menangos. Eh salah, mengangis maksudnya.

"Hm… tidak,". Sasuke menjawabnya dengan tegas.

Naruto meliriknya tidak percaya. "Ha—ah?".

Masih dalam perjalanan ke bandara, Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan mobilnya ke jalur cepat. "Kita lanjutkan di Suna ya, Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan nada santai luar biasa. Tapi jauh dalam dirinya—ia tak mampu menahan semuanya. (Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat terbang ke Suna lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda).

Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa. Naruto tidak bisa!

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa merengut malu sambil memunggungi sang pria yang tengah mengemudi. Dengan rona merah hingga telinga, Naruto hanya bisa merapal doa.

 _Ya Dewa, semoga aku akan baik-baik saja!_

* * *

 ** _Tamat~_**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, _minna_! Akhirnya selesaiii~ Ao sangat bahagia *nangis*

Haah, Ao lega sekali dan puas dengan endingnya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Komen-komen di review yaa! Ao selalu nunggu lhoo! Terimakasih atas dukungannya. Nggak kerasa, Ao bikin ini hampir setahun! (lama banget -_-)

Selamat tahun baru 2017! (telat woy telat) Oke, jangan lupa review! (cot banget si)

Nantikan cerita selanjutnya yaa. Oh ya, boleh kok usul/tanya-tanya. PM or review it's okay!

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
